Journey
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Rachel promised to no longer involve herself in anyone else's life. Quinn is doing a fabulous job at piquing Rachel's interest. The two come together by chance and embark on a journey due to circumstance. Truths will be revealed and secrets will be kept but will their hearts be able to ley go when the time comes for them to say goodbye? On hiatus but will post chapters if found.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Ok guys once again here's another one on hiatus until further notice. If I find any more chapters to this in my doc I will post them. Until next time. I don't own glee or any rights to anything that has to do with it._

* * *

Rachel sighed as she parked her car and scanned the parking lot.

It was now Senior year, _her senior _year.

Gosh! That felt so good to think. After this year she'd be free.

The brunette's school career had been nothing but disappointments since kindergarten.

The only silver lining was that she had actually had 3 boyfriends and one fling two summers ago, so at least she wasn't a complete loser.

Though, she will admit to only dating them for some form of protection, that she never got.

Other than that, she had no actual feelings for them.

She's pretty sure if they knew why they would freak but who cares. They weren't very good boyfriends, anyway.

She also hates to admit that seeing Quinn and Puck get together last school year because of babygate caused mixed feelings to erupt in her.

Let's not forget, Finn's attempt to win Quinn back over jealousy of her choosing Puck.

Especially, when she, herself drowned in sorrow and tried to win Finn back in such a pathetic way.

It was out of pure loneliness because it seemed like he cared for a moment there.

Finn was the closest thing she had to a friend but she now realizes the only men in her life that ever gave a damn about her were her fathers.

She had been so foolish, bringing all those dollars for that stupid kissing booth. Only for Finn to still turn her down.

She also accidentally walked in on them (Quinn and Puck) in the auditorium while they were kissing.

Than seeing Finn completely heartbroken in the background with a flower in his hand did not help her feelings one bit.

Every one seemed to have _someone. _Every one seemed to be obsessed with wanting Quinn Fabray.

For some reason though, she didn't hate Quinn.

She felt jealousy yes but no hate. She felt jealous that Quinn was so wanted but no body ever wanted her.

She remembers hating Finn though. She had an unnatural need to punch his face in and claw his eyes out every time he kissed or even looked at Quinn with that stupid constipated smile of his, when they were together.

Only for that particular flame of hate to burn for both boys simultaneously and she couldn't fathom as to why she felt it for Puck, really.

She supposes being Puck's ex girlfriend, loneliness and the school pariah would do that to you.

She sigh's to herself because it didn't matter. She was over it.

In fact, she was thrilled to finally be free of Finn.

She realized in her lonely induced haze, that she made excuses for him and he always tried to change her.

She understood that her life was not ok in the least.

That she craved some form of attention from _anyone_ that would give it.

At the time, she was on a heavy rollercoaster of anguish.

She needed it more than any one would know and Finn failed at providing it spectacularly.

She knows he didn't understand that during those times she was broken and alone. She forgives him because either way he couldn't fix it. No one could and she understands that now.

She's learning to forgive herself for using all of them for some form of tether to the world.

Because in the last two years she wasn't getting it at home.

She had lost herself for a while back then but there was no excuse for using people even if they never really cared about you to begin with.

Rachel sighed again, she wouldn't dwell on it.

She spent the last 2 and half years trying to hold onto some one, _anyone_ who would help rid her of her loneliness.

Some one who she could talk to and confide in.

She made the mistake the first time her sophomore year being casual about things because at the time she didn't care, she just wanted the pain in her heart to stop.

Than she made the mistake again thinking a boyfriend would do that. Even though she didn't particularly like them very much as a person since they would rather make out with her than talk to her.

Finn dumbing her and chasing Quinn though the girl was clearly taken only hurt because she knew she'd go back to being alone.

But this year was about her and she didn't care to try to make any one want to be her friend or girlfriend.

The bell rang in the distance, so the brunette exited her car after she was sure most of the student body already cleared out.

Well, the popular crowd at least.

Just as she was exiting her car, she see's an all red suv pull up.

She didn't think much of it and began walking toward the school.

Then she spotted full blonde hair. Her eyes widen in surprise but she didn't say anything.

Quinn Fabray just stepped out of said large suv, in a beautiful long flowy dress that was just above her knees.

She wore the dress under a navy blue blazer to match the navy blue flats she was sporting.

Her hair was held back with a matching navy blue head band but what shocked Rachel the most and made her stomach feel funny, in a way she's sure she's felt before but couldn't place the feeling.

Was the blondes new short bob hair cut.

Quinn looked to put it lightly, gorgeous.

Not to say she never does but she looks so much more mature and sexy with a natural beauty that should be so unfair like always but Rachel can tell, something's definitely different.

It was flowing from the blonde in waves. Even her walk was a little different.

She didn't realize she was gawking until Quinn walked by and gave her a warm smile with a shocking. '_Good morning, Rachel..'_ Thrown her way as the blonde continued on her way to enter the school without stopping.

Rachel was gobsmacked. '_What in the name of Barbra, just happen?!'_ Rachel thought to herself with her jaw hanging open in disbelief.

The brunette was jolted from her stupor when the bell signaling first period rang out.

Rachel huffed and realized the parking lot was completely empty and she just made herself late.

* * *

Quinn walked up to the door to her first class calmly. She's grateful she made it on time.

She honestly thought she would be late that morning.

She walked into the room and took a seat in the first available seat she saw.

Which was next to JBI though she didn't notice right away.

Everyone in the room was staring at the blonde like she had grown a second head.

Quinn Fabray would never be caught dead sitting next to any loser and she never sat in the center seats or upfront in the classroom.

No, she always sat in the back with the rest of the cheerios or jocks.

Even when she got knocked up with Pucks baby last year.

She was on the off limits list because Puck and Santana threatened anyone with bodily harm if they did anything to her.

No one messes with Pucks girl or Santana's best friend.

Everyone was confused by the girls attire.

Quinn had been head cheerio of this school since freshman year.

Only because Sue had appointed her because she had the authority to.

Figgins folded under the weight of the cheer coach easily.

The only time Quinn wasn't in uniform was when she began to actually show.

Everyone knew it was her shining glory along with the fact that she was determined to be prom queen.

However; the blonde never showed up for cheer camp in mid summer after babygate.

In fact, she also hasn't spoken to Santana or Britney since the end of the school year while she was still pregnant.

Not that they really tried to contact her or anything.

She's pretty sure they were doing what they always did during summer. Whether she's the 3rd wheel or not.

Have tons of sex and spend every waking minute together and forget that the world even exists.

Don't get her wrong. She loves them but seeing that kind of love around you all the time hurts.

They were soul mates and she didn't need to bother them by being the 3rd wheel.

Everytime they whispered to each other and giggled followed by sweet stolen kisses always made her feel like she was intruding.

Anyway, she didn't bother trying out for the squad.

She went straight to Sue during try outs in front of all the girls who were praying to be on the squad and quit.

She told Sue if she wants the best head cheerio, she needed to give the position to Santana with Britney as co-captains because that was the only way she'd win nationals.

As she turned to leave she smiled at her gob smacked best friends and walked away.

Sue lost it. Shouting and throwing things and telling her she couldn't quit, that she was under contract.

Quinn ignored her and kept going. Which brings her to now. She finally noticed everyone staring.

With a furrowed brow and no malice in her tone at all. She spoke with surprise curiosity. "What?"

Everyone in the room jumped including her teacher. They all quickly faced forward and the teacher finally started the lesson.

When class was over Quinn walked out into the hallway just trying to get through her day.

"Q!"

Quinn heard Santana's voice and turned around to face her friend.

The brunette walked up to her and the two friends made eye contact.

Santana was looking extremely uncomfortable because they never do this.

So Quinn expected her usual snark but was shocked to hear a soft tone instead.

"How are you? I haven't heard from you all summer." Santana asked with a little nervousness showing.

"I'm good. How are you?" Quinn asked confused by the latina's demeanor.

"Good." Santana replied. The two uncomfortably looked around with awkward self consciousness.

"So.. Do you, like, want to hangout later? B and I were going to the mall to shop than to the movies. You can come if you want?" Santana offered and Quinn felt like she stepped into the twilight zone.

"I uh.. I appreciate it but I can't. I have something to do. Maybe some other time.." Quinn replied softly.

Santana nodded but Quinn could clearly see the girl wanted to ask and was about 3 seconds from it.

No one knew what happened to the baby.

Quinn didn't speak about it and sworn Puck to secrecy to in inch of his life about the day she went into labor.

So before the girl could speak the blonde spoke. "Tell Britney I said hi and make sure you pick her up those gummy bears and duck shape cookies she loves so much. Just because you've finally grew the balls to make it official, doesn't mean you can slack." Quinn said with a teasing smile and chuckled when Santana blushed slightly.

The brunette cleared her throat to get control of herself.

She couldn't have the masses seeing her blush though Britney makes it happen anyway.

"Well, I should go. Don't want to be late for class." Quinn said awkwardly and made a small wave at the brunette before walking away.

She sighed to herself and patted herself on the back for her quick deflecting.

She walked the halls and headed to her chemistry class.

* * *

Rachel made it to her chemistry class before most of the students.

She sat at the far back, taking the last table so no shenanigans could be had.

She learned her lesson after the first 2 years at Mckinely.

She's also grateful no one ever wants to partner with her.

The rest of the class begins to filter in 3 mintues after the warning bell sounded.

Just than Quinn Fabray breezed in looking every bit confident, poised and beautiful.

She takes the first available seat in the front of the classroom which Rachel found odd.

"Alright everyone. This year we're going to try something new. I have noticed that every one of my students tend to stick to their respected cliques or friends. So this year, we will be assigning partners for the entirety of the year. I assigned you all by first name. So when I call your name, you are to sit with the person you are partnered with immediately. I don't want to hear any arguing. It will not change anything. Also, whatever table your assigned is the one you and your partner are to use the rest of the year as well.

Soon the teacher began calling on the names.

Rachel is petrified, with her luck she's liable to be partnered with Sara Hanes who hates her guts.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn stands up and grabs her bag waiting to be told where to sit.

"Your partner for the year is.." The teacher looked down at the paper and smiled. "Rachel Berry."

Rachel's heart hammered and sunk at the same time in her chest as fear took over.

Quinn just nodded with an understanding smile at her teacher and walked to the back of the room where Rachel was seated.

The brunette heard snickering and people whispering bets on how long it'll be before man-hands annoys Fabray to the point of murder.

Rachel's eyes are down cast. She really wants to argue but of course she doesn't.

Unfortunately lady luck always eludes her.

She smells it than feels the light breeze accompanied by shuffling.

The blonde's perfume invades her senses and her eyes shut involuntarily at the smell.

_'WOW! Her perfume is amazing. I wonder where she bought it?'_ Rachel thinks.

The brunette's skin rises in goosebumps at the light breeze that caresses her left arm from the blonde's descent onto the seat.

Rachel opens her eyes that are still down cast directed at her text book.

Quinn doesn't say anything. There are no snide comments or threats.

No annoyed sighing or leaning as far away from Rachel as possible.

Come to think of it, Quinn didn't even put up a fight.

The class continues on and the teacher begins the area's of study they will be covering that year.

It's the first day, so there's no assignments or any real class work nor homework.

The class flew by and before she knew it Rachel had her first chem class without being the butt of any joke or pranks.

Other than the whispering earlier when Quinn was assigned her partner by the other students but that was it.

Rachel takes it as a win. The brunette is making her way to her locker when she notices Quinn to her right.

The blonde isn't saying anything nor is she acknowledging her.

Her gaze is focused ahead but Rachel still feels nervous.

The brunette's throat constricts when she reaches her locker and Quinn steps up right beside her.

Rachel is about to ask if the blonde was following her for a reason.

When Quinn's hand lifts to the locker right next to hers.

The blonde still not saying a word or throwing a fit now that she knows whose locker is right next to hers for that year.

Rachel is surprised but also worried. She thought maybe this year would be at least easier but no.

Not only does she have Quinn Fabray as her lab partner for the rest of the year but she also has her locker right next to Quinn's for the year, great!

_'Is every one assigning by first name, now?!' _Rachel thinks sighing to herself.

She decides to not dwell on it. There's nothing she can do about it anyway.

So she begins unlocking her locker in silence.

She hadn't known Quinn's locker was right beside her own because she had made herself late by staring at said blonde that morning.

She also was late to second period thus missing the blonde go to her locker again.

Her first teacher held her back to discuss tardiness and how it was only the first day of school. Needless to say, Rachel was not happy.

She was insulted! She prided herself on her punctuality.

Rachel froze when his voice cut through her musing.

"Quinn! Hey, can we talk?" Finn ask as he came out of no where.

"I can't, I'm busy." Quinn said in a casual tone.

"Busy? You've been busy all summer, Quinn! Hell, you even canceled 7 of our 7 dates! Your always rushing to leave everytime we're together." Finn said getting upset.

Rachel's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the news that Quinn and Finn were now an item again.

_'What happened to Noah?!' _Rachel thought.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I have responsibilties. I can't jus-" Quinn is cut off by an angry Finn.

"Stop lying to me!" He gritted through his teeth. "Your cheating aren't you?" Finn accused.

Rachel has been facing the inside of her locker intrigued by the conversation and though she doesn't believe in being a eavesdropper her body refuses to move.

She also feels a surge of anger take over her but she doesn't understand why. Maybe it's because he's so close.

"Are you kidding me?!" Quinn whips around in disbelief of being accused in a low threatening tone.

"Answer the question!" Finn replied in anger.

The first warning bell sounded and the halls are thinning but Rachel can't move.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer because your being ridiculous!" Quinn replied but there was no real anger behind it.

If anything _if_ Rachel's not mistaken she thinks she hears some exasperation and defeat in the blonde's tone. With only a hint of incredulous.

"So you are! Ha! I knew it! This is priceless! Who is it?!" Finn gets louder.

Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Turning back to her locker as he continues his verbal assault.

"Are you back with Sam?! Or is Puck because I've seen the way he looks at you! Like he knows you more than your letting on!"

_'Well, that's a dumb thing to say. Of course Puck knows Quinn. They had a baby together you idiot!' _Rachel thinks.

Quinn slams her locker shut than whirls around and Finn takes a step back as '_scary Quinn_' surfaces.

Quinn feels the venom poisoning her tongue and her lips part slightly but nothing slips pass them.

Rachel who couldn't help but jump, her head whipping to the left of her on it's own accord because of Quinn's locker slamming shut.

Watches on in fascination as the venom dies on the blonde's tongue and her eyes clear of all the hostility brewing beneath the surface.

The blonde deflates and shakes her head before turning on her heel and walking away without another word.

Rachel watched her go and jumped when Finn punched the locker down the hall.

The brunette being so engrossed in the blonde's exit, she hadn't noticed his.

Rachel was beyond confused by the events and curious as to what was going on but than realized that she promised herself no drama this year.

That this year was going to be about her.

Her doing everything she could to get into her dream school Nyada.

Rachel shut her locker and groaned in annoyance when she realized she was 20 minutes late for 3rd period.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was really trying. She was, promise! But she couldn't fight it.

Her eyes were drooping and she was losing the will to fight off her drowsiness.

Her head kept lolling forward and she kept jerking it back upright when she would almost slam face first into her desk.

She wiped at the slight drool on her chin and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Everyone else's eyes were on their respected test papers.

Quinn shook her head to get rid of the sleep that was threatening to engulf her.

She had to focus, this was the first pop quiz of the year.

Quinn was so engrossed in trying to stay awake.

She hadn't noticed the short brunette one seat behind her to her right watching her every move.

In fact, for the last 2 weeks she had been watching the blonde's odd behavior.

Rachel was beginning to become worried.

At first, she thought it was just a fluke the first day of school but Quinn has been behaving in such a way. It was scaring the hell out of the student body.

One boy screamed like a girl and tried to run in the opposite direction only causing himself to run face first into a locker.

Busting his face than scrambling to his feet to run down the hall as far away from the ice queen, when she just smiled at him and said a genuine _'Hello.'_

Even though, Quinn is no longer head cheerio and no longer is seen hanging with Santana and Britney.

The student body still cowers out of her way when she walks by.

They walk on eggs shells when she's within ten feet of them though she hasn't done or said anything to them.

Rumor has it, that this is the blonde's big final prank on the student body for her return as head cheerio of Mckinely and she's just trying to lull everyone into a false sense of security.

Let everyone do as they want but will turn up in her uniform one day and order a full attack against the masses.

Dousing them in multiple slushie showers, multiple dumpster dives and tons of swirlies.

Every one is on high alert when she's around.

Rachel for the life of her can't figure out the 2 things that plague her most.

1\. How one person could put the fear of god in so many people without even meaning to, though said people could easily over throw said threat.

2\. How is it that she's the only one that can see the sorrow and pain in the blonde's eyes that seem to be consuming her.

It isn't a prank. The blonde seems to be genuinely just trying to get through her day.

Especially, without having to answer the questioning rumors.

Let's not forget, how Finn continues to argue with her about her whereabouts.

She can tell that Quinn cares about his feelings but is slowly beginning to not care.

Puck acts like she doesn't exist anymore, half the time. Especially, when his tongue is down the throat of his next conquest.

What's actually worrying Rachel is Quinn's constant state of drowsiness and her slow progression in her weight drop.

It's not a lot of weight but to anyone that really pays attention to the blonde.

You would see she's lost at least 2 to 3 pounds and that worries Rachel.

Quinn also has been wearing the same outfits in the month since school started.

That wouldn't be a problem if said blonde was not adamant about never wearing the same outfit twice in a whole school _year _When out of her cheer uniform. It's the same items of clothing just paired differently.

Quinn also hasn't been purchasing lunch nor bringing her own lunch to school.

She's not on the cheerios anymore so there's no crazy diet to follow.

Rachel also has come in earlier before school to practice for glee and has run into the blonde on multiple occasions but they say nothing.

Other than a quick _'Good morning.'_ to each other than continue on their way.

But Quinn has no reason to be at the school that early because _again _she's no longer a cheerio.

Something is definitely going on and Rachel can honestly admit what a horrible boyfriend Finn is.

She never noticed how selfish and childish he is add to that his humongous ego that rivals her own! Honestly, how had she not noticed?!

Rachel's thoughts are cut off by the bell ringing. Quinn jolts up again when she almost falls asleep.

Everyone in the classroom began to filter out but Quinn hasn't moved.

She's rubbing her eyes than pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to wake up. Rachel is sat still in her unmoving.

Her eyes softening as she watches the exhausted blonde heave herself up and sling her backpack over her shoulder.

It isn't until the blonde exits the room that Rachel gathers her things to leave.

The brunette makes her way to her locker and almost jumps out of her skin when a heavy hand lands on her shoulder.

The brunette yelps and puts a hand over her chest when she see's whose behind her. There standing sheepishly is Finn.

"Hey, Rach. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says sweetly.

"Uh-Hello, Finn." Rachel replies staring in him the eyes in silent question but all he does is stare back.

"Um.. Is there something I could help you with?" Rachel ask.

She's really not in the mood for his simple stupidity and she's still secretly pissed at him for how he treated Quinn.

"Oh right! So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out this weekend? We could catch a movie or go bowling like we did freshman year, than go to breadstix's after." Finn said with that constipated/cocky smile of his.

She can clearly see he's feeling confident that she'll agree. Rachel shuts her locker to face him fully with her books to her chest.

"No, thank you."

Finn's face contorts in to that sad excuse of confusion. "No?" He asks not sure if he heard correctly.

"No."

"I don't understand?"

"What is there not to understand? I stated clearly the answer is no." Rachel replied. As she went to turn on her heel but is stopped by Finn's hand gripping her bicep.

Though he wasn't gripping her hard. The grasp itself was unnecessary because she said no.

"Hold on. Can't you at least tell me why?"

Rachel huffed and yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Or is it too hard for you to comprehend the word? The fact that _you _have a _girlfriend_, Finn! Should be the only reason you need! It baffles me as to why that question would even leave your lips directed at me instead of your _girlfriend_!" Rachel's irritation was beginning to build.

She was also peeved because who in their right mind cheats on someone as beautiful as Quinn Fabray?

Yes, she's a little rough around the edges and yes, she may be borderline bipolar, Rachel isn't sure. The point is, the blonde is a hell of a catch.

Rachel knows if she were any of these guys, she's pretty sure she'd be wrapped around Quinn's finger. Doing everything in her power to make her happy because that's what a _woman_ like Quinn deserves.

"So? You and I are friends and co captains." Finn said like it's the most obvious thing and Quinn should understand that.

"Under normal circumstances, that would be true but in case you don't see the picture as clear as I would like you to. I'll make this as clear as I can for you."

"You and I are not actually real friends because I haven't spent a day with you since 6 days before we broke up. _L__ast year_ a few months before Quinn became pregnant."

"You and I _also_ don't call or text each other on the normal timeline that ones friendship might keep up, if ever."

"The only time we've ever texted each other which was actually one sided, were because of me. When I send a mass text to the entire glee club. Informing them of practice time outside of glee rehearsals."

"I hate to admit that they had gone unanswered and no one ever shows up. You, yourself included."

"I had no idea you and Quinn rekindled your relationship because that's something friends share with friends and since we are not friends I was not informed."

"It's that same relationship that you told me you broke up with me for, to my face in the middle of a crowded hallway full of our peers."

"Peers whom by the way, found it hilarious and though you saw him coming, did nothing to stop the slushie I was hit with from behind."

"That even you, though I appreciate the attempt, couldn't hold in your chuckles over."

"Let's not forget, that you broke up with Quinn the first time around because you were angry at her merely on the strength that she kissed Noah which was during a game of spin the bottle, mind you."

"In which, you had just kissed Santana not even 8 minutes prior but proceeded to break up with Quinn two days later because apparently you felt as if something was going on between she and Noah."

"Than you took that opportunity to pursue me and I'm just going to throw this in there while we're feeling particularly brave today and say that I find it odd how your rounding in circles after the two same women every time your ego is bruised!"

"Achieving it more than once in a 3 year time period! And now your gunning for a fourth which is just ridiculous on your part!"

"So, _NO!_ I am not going to _'H__ang out_' with you anywhere Finn Hudson!"

"Not only because I have integrity and respect for myself but because I respect other women who don't deserve your blatant disregard for their feelings!"

"And though Quinn and I are not friends. I would never ever chase after you again!"

"It was deplorable and morally wrong of me the first time and I feel disgusted on her behalf that you would even try!"

Rachel's face had become purple by the time she was done speaking because she had said that all in one breath.

Finn was dumbfounded by her answer but still was a little confused because he completely zoned out after something about the calls going unanswered but he didn't remember calling her.

"Um.. So was that, like, a maybe? Ooorr.." Rachel scoffed and slammed her locker shut, walking in the opposite direction of him.

The brunette was further upset because during her speech it seemed she didn't hear the late bell.

_AGAIN!_ She was late!

It was just the first month of the school year for goodness sakes!

The halls were empty and Finn was chasing after her still trying to get his answer though she clearly stated it.

However; Neither of the two had noticed the lone figure that was standing behind Finn's towering frame shielding her from view.

Quinn stood there with surprisingly a small smile on her face.

She knows she should be upset with the fact that Finn had the audacity to approach Rachel but all Quinn could feel was admiration and respect for the tiny brunette.

She couldn't believe Rachel's complete 180 attitude.

A little over a year ago, The tiny singer was a mess of pathetic groveling and pining for the boy though Quinn told her on numerous occasions to back off.

But now there was something different about Rachel Berry that intrigued Quinn.

Not enough to throw off her own routine because she did have responsibilities but.. enough to definitely pay attention.

Though, Rachel wasn't just standing up for herself.

She in directly but still directly stood up for Quinn and that meant something though the brunette didn't know.

The blonde chuckled with a smile before shutting her locker and heading to class. One she shares with Rachel.

Quinn entered the chem class casually. "Your late Ms. Fabray. That's a detention." The teacher spoke from his desk.

Quinn whipped around with anger flaring in her eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are late. This is your second time and I will not allow it. You will report after school today."

"But I can't! I have things to do!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you entered my class room 24 minutes late."

Quinn was fuming. She wanted to lose it on him but she couldn't.

She had to play her cards right or the house of cards she stacked for herself would fall.

She took a deep breath but couldn't hide the scowl and pure disdain for the man from her face.

The blonde walked to the back of the classroom and dropped into her seat next to a silent Rachel.

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel just received the same lecture and would be her only company in detention that afternoon.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by uneventfully.

Quinn was thankful she quit glee because she didn't have time for it anymore.

She needed to get back as soon as possible everyday because she couldn't afford not to, _Literally._

But the blonde bombshell knew if she didn't attend she would get double the detention.

If she didn't show up to those she would be suspended and she could not have that.

Quinn entered the detention hall and was surprised to see Rachel there but didn't say anything.

Quinn sat on a desk next to Rachel.

Out of all the seats she could choose from she had no idea why she chose to sit there.

The two sat silently as they took out their respective text books and began doing their homework.

Quinn was flying through with ease and so was Rachel until Rachel started on her Calculus homework.

Quinn had stood up to toss her pencil shavings from her personal sharpener away.

As she headed back to her desk. She glanced at Rachel's paper and stopped completely as she read over the problem.

Rachel was so consumed by the mind boggling question she hadn't notice the blonde standing tall behind her.

Quinn looked up and noticed the teacher had left the room for a moment.

Than looked back down at the concentrated brunette.

After what Rachel said to Finn today. Unfortunately for Rachel, it went through one of his ears and out the other.

She felt she owed the brunette. So she spoke up.

"Your answer is incorrect." Quinn spoke and Rachel jumped in surprise.

She looked up at the blonde standing beside her.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Rachel ask for clarification.

"Your math problem. Your doing the equation wrong." Quinn said low as she bit her lip.

"Oh. Well.. I um.. Math is my worst subject. So.. That sounds about right." Rachel said attempting a joke and was surprised to hear Quinn's chuckle in reply to it.

Quinn shook her head and gracefully sat back into her seat making Rachel jealous with how poised she was in her movements.

"Come on. I'll show you were you went wrong." Quinn said so sweetly Rachel literally felt it caress her skin.

The brunette flushed slight than cleared her throat.

"Um.. Thank you. That would great, actually." Rachel replied with a kind smile.

Rachel and Quinn moved their separate desks closer together.

Quinn leaned over with Rachel following suit.

Quinn began explaining the equation and breaking it down so bare, Rachel understood it so much easier than when the teacher explained it.

Quinn continued on through all of Rachel's math homework.

They were so engrossed with their spontaneous tutoring session they hadn't noticed the teacher return.

But since the teacher clearly heard Quinn tutoring Rachel through her math homework.

Since the girls weren't just gossiping, she let them continue until the end of detention.

"Alright, times up." The teacher said and Rachel was about to thank Quinn when the blonde's demeanor shifted instantly from calm and poised to frantic and rushed.

The blonde was a frazzle of movements packing her belongings without a glance at anyone else.

She bolted out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

Rachel was thrown and confused. _'What the heck is going on with her?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn rushed to the door in a hurry and began ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and an anxious Quinn's face morphed into a full blown smile. "Hey, I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it. Your here now, that's all that matters." Was said to Quinn sweetly. The blonde smiled in return.

* * *

She had detention because of Finn, causing her to be late. She missed glee because of said detention.

Mr. Shue heard about her tardiness and told her it wasn't ok. Because she's suppose to be the leader of the group and she has to lead by example.

To say she was pissed would be putting it lightly.

The brunette pulled into the drive way but than stopped short when she remembered dinner with an annoyed groan.

Than she put the car in reverse, pulling out once again. When really she just wanted to stop in, pick up, than head home.

Change into her pj's, set everything for bed than lay out on the couch with Funny Girl.

Rachel reached the Chinese place 16 minutes later.

She climbed out and began crossing the large and thinning parking lot.

Rachel walked passed a large red suv and stopped for a moment.

The suv looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

She shrugged it off and went into the restaurant tiredly.

She stood in line with 3 people in front of her.

She waited and watched the counter when the person at the front of the line grabbed their plastic bag of food than turned around to leave.

Rachel gasp at the sight of Quinn.

She has never run into the blonde outside of school in all the years they attended together. So this was a pleasant surprise.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ra-Rachel.. Hey." Quinn smiled after clearing the initial shock.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel ask with a small smile than rolled her eyes at herself with a chuckle. "Well, I know why your here. I just.." The brunette trailed off unsure of herself.

"I get it." Quinn replied with a smile. "So, I guess we were hungry for the same thing?" The blonde said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, I didn't get to thank you for helping me with my Math homework earlier and.. Well, thank you." Rachel said nervously. She didn't want to over talk and piss the blonde off.

Now that she thinks about it. They haven't had one altercation since the school year started but than again it's barely been a full month.

"Oh, Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." Quinn replied warmly with a genuine smile and Rachel was taken aback by the sweet tone and open expression.

Quinn looked radiant without trying but you could clearly tell she was exhausted.

Rachel couldn't figure out how she was exhausted because she wasn't on the cheerios, glee or in any other club.

"Well, Thank you anyway. I'm failing miserably and I don't know what I would have done without your help." The brunette replied in kind. "So, if you ever need any help with anything let me know."

Quinn's face lit up at the prospect. "Really?" The blonde asked to be sure.

"Well, yeah.. You helped me. I'm more than ok with returning the favor. Within reason, of course." Rachel said in a joking but still serious manner.

"I actually missed 4th today and didn't get the homework assignment or any notes and I know we share that class. So, can you email me the assignment and possibly the notes, since I'm sure you took them down accurately." Quinn says with a smile and roll of her eyes playfully.

"Of course. Let me give you my number so you can text me your email." Rachel responded secretly floored that after all these years of going to school together they were actually having a normal conversation.

Twice in one day, that has to be some sort of record.

"I already have it and I know you have mine since you use to text us for glee rehearsal's."

It's the first time the blonde brings up glee.

Rachel had been upset to find out the blonde quit the club but as she promised herself. This year was about her.

She wasn't going to spend her time looking pathetic and needy trying to hang out with people who couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her, half the time. So, she let it go.

"Oh, right." Rachel chuckled. An awkward silence engulf them.

"Well.. I better get going. Have a good night, Rachel. Get home safe." Quinn said sweetly.

"You, too. Get home safe." Rachel replied and witnessed a flash of emotion in the blonde's eyes before it was gone.

They smiled at each other and Quinn waved goodbye.

Rachel watched from the large window as Quinn walked over to the giant red suv. That's were she remembered it from.

_'I thought she drove a red beetle? Hmm. Maybe she crashed it.'_ Rachel thought as she walked up to the counter and proceeded to pick up her food.

Quinn took a deep breath when she sat in her car.

_'You too. Get home safe.'_ Quinn's eyes watered as the brunette's words swirled in her mind.

She started the car and pulled off into the night.

* * *

20 minutes later, Rachel finally pulled into the driveway and sighed.

She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

It was answered immediately and before she knew it she was back in her car and on her way home.

The brunette got home fairly quickly and after eating dinner, making sure everything was in order for the next morning and nightly routine finished, etc.

Rachel was sprawled out on her couch watching funny girl again.

The brunette sighed when her cell phone beeped signaling a message.

She picked it up and a smile exploded on her face.

_'Hey. It's Quinn. I know it's late but can I drop by for those notes? Since My laptops messed up, I can't recieve email.'_**-Quinn**

_'Sure! I'm up. I'll have them ready when you get here.'_**-Rachel**

_'Thank you, see you soon.'_**-Quinn**

_'See you soon.'_**-Rachel**

Rachel didn't have to wait long 10 minutes later Quinn was ringing her doorbell.

"Hey." Rachel greeted with a smile. "Here you go." The brunette said handing the papers to the blonde in a green folder.

"Thank you so much, Rachel. I appreciate it." Quinn said with a smile.

"Your more than welcome, Quinn. Would you like to come in for something to drink?

"I'm sorry. I wish I could but I can't. I have to.. I have to get home." Quinn said and there it was again.

The flash in her eyes and her voice sounded like she choked a little on the word 'Home.'

"Oh, that's alright. I understand. Have a good night, Quinn. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel watched the blonde through her window and wondered what was going on with her.

She had to fight every instinct her gut was telling her to investigate.

That Quinn needs help but this year is suppose to be about her though.

With that she closed the curtain and trudge up to her room. Her little interest in funny girl lost.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

It was Friday morning and Rachel was at her locker humming to herself. When Quinn came up beside her.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey." Rachel replied with a broad smile.

"Here. Thank you, again for letting me borrow them." Quinn said as she handed the brunette her green folder.

"Your welcome. Were the notes satisfactory?"

"Yes, you take the best notes I've ever seen. To be honest, when I usually borrow someones notes, I have to spend time reconstructing them on a separate page before I can actually understand it." Quinn said with a chuckle.

Rachel smiled with a tilt of her head. That's the longest she's ever heard Quinn speak. It was almost a ramble.

_'How cute.'_ Rachel thought absently.

The two were about to continue conversing until a shadow loomed over them.

"Quinn, can we talk?" Finn said.

Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other.

"I should get to class. Bye Quinn." Rachel said with a wave of her hand.

"Bye, Rachel." Quinn replied with her own wave and smile than turned her eyes to Finn while he stared at her suspiciously.

"What was that about?"

"What? She let me borrow her notes for AP History yesterday. I returned them and was saying thank you." Quinn replied casually.

Finn still looked wary but let it go.

"So, I'm going to pick you up from your house at 6. We're going to see the new Marvel movie than we'll go to breadstix after." Finn said with a smile.

"I can't Finn. I'm busy this weekend. Um.. My dad and I are going to spend the weekend together. It's our father daughter trip." Quinn said with a smile and excitement in her eyes.

"Why are you just telling me now?" Finn ask annoyed. "I already bought the tickets!"

"I'm sorry but my father won't let me cancel. Take Puck. I'm sure he'd be happy to go. You could turn it to one of those boys nights and do stuff you boys due." Quinn said sweetly. Doing her best to pour all of her charm into it.

Finn's eyes lit up and he swooped down and kissed her on the cheek than ran off to find Puck.

Quinn watched him go sadly. She sighed and leaned against the lockers.

Rachel was around the corner watching the blonde wipe her tears in the deserted hallway.

Rachel was suppose to go straight to class but her curiosity won out.

Now her curiosity was piqued severely and she was beyond fucked because her mantra about this year being about herself was slowly evaporating from her mind.

The brunette leaned back against the wall hidden and shut her eyes.

'_NO! You cannot do this! This is your year! That has absolutely nothing to do with them! Every year some how, some way you get tangled in they're messy web of dysfunctional situations! Focus Rachel! In 9 months you'll be out of this place and taking Nyada by storm! Think of your future!'_

With that the diva took a deep breath and went to walk in the direction of her class when a body collided with her own.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Rachel rushed out to whoever she walked into.

"God, I'm so sor-Rachel?" Quinn spoke up surprise evident in her voice.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't even see you." Rachel said eyeing the woman for any injury.

"I thought you went to class?" Quinn ask.

_'Darn it!'_

"I wa-was but I forgot something in my locker. Why aren't you in class?" Rachel deflected.

"I was talking to Finn, remember?" Quinn said than began to continue her walk down the hall and Rachel fell into step with her.

"Are you ok? You look a little upset." Rachel asked remembering to tread lightly. The blonde being easily angered.

Quinn sighed tiredly. How do you answer such a loaded question with a simple to please answer?

"Well, Finn has been on my case lately about us spending time together and I keep reminding him that I can't just up and do whatever I want. Because I have other responsibilities that need my attention." Quinn began.

She was only going to say a little but Rachel's presence somehow made the ball roll inside of her.

She began getting frustrated and finally talking to someone other than her self about her frustrations made it so much more easier to say.

"He just doesn't get that the world doesn't revolve around him." Quinn started.

"I understand that everyone needs attention but if he loves me the way he says he does-I just don't understand how he can't understand that I have obligations."

"When we first got back together. He was spending all his time with Puck and got angry with me when I said that we hadn't been spending enough time together."

"But now whenever he has free time and since Puck is constantly with a girl. He expects for me to fill that slot and I just can't."

"I wish I could but I can't and I feel horrible not having the time for him but he didn't have to accuse me of cheating just because I can't."

"He didn't have time for me when he was playing his stupid video games which is not a real reason to claim your busy, by the way."

"_I_ have real reason's and if he had my reason's he wouldn't be able to handle it because he's just a big baby who stomps his foot when he doesn't get his way!" Quinn said face red and chest heaving.

Rachel's eyes were the size of saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

That was a complete over share on the blonde's part but Rachel snapped her jaw shut than pulled herself together.

Clearly Quinn needed a friend right now.

_'Where the heck are Santana and Britney?'_ Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel had to be careful she could see '_scary Quinn'_ slowly bubbling to the surface.

"Quinn, W-Why don't we take a breather. We could head to the bleachers and just enjoy the the quiet. I mean we've already ruined our perfect attendance records for the year." Rachel said with a chuckle trying to ease the tension from Quinn.

She carefully placed her hand at the blonde's lower back and directed her in the direction of the football field.

Quinn was breathing heavily and the bleachers sounded amazing at the moment.

Because she's pretty sure she's about to not only blow up in anger with an onslaught of tears but also pass out from exhaustion.

"That.. Sounds really good actually." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and felt herself internally sigh in relief, escorted the blonde to the bleachers.

They reached the top and sat down in silence as they just stared out into the field.

Rachel could tell Quinn was still in deep thought and decided to keep her mouth shut.

Quinn clearly needed a moment and if just sitting here helped, she'd gladly do so.

Though as she sat, her own mind wandered to her own life and everything that had gone down hill since starting at Mckinely her freshman year.

She wondered why her life had to be what it was.

"You must think I'm crazy." Quinn finally spoke up causing Rachel to startle in surprise.

It took the brunette a moment to get her bearings before she could respond.

"N-No, I don't think your crazy."

"Don't you? Half the school does and that's just because I smile and say good morning." Quinn replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't"

"Well.. I happen to enjoy this new you. You seem genuine in your greetings and you have a lovely smile to make it that more pleasurable." Rachel said than her eyes widened in surprise at the obvious word vomit that just occurred.

The blonde caught the brunette's reaction to her own words and giggled.

Snapping Rachel from her inner monologue of _'What the fuck is wrong with you?!_'

"Thank you, Rachel. That's very sweet of you to say." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Shut up.." Rachel replied in embarrassment.

"No. Really.. Thank you." Quinn's playful smirk falling away into a soft appreciative smile.

"You don't have to thank me but your welcome."

Quinn nodded and the two fell into silence once again.

It was peaceful and relaxed. It lasted until the period was over.

The two girls made their way back into the school both feeling infinitely lighter.

They stopped at they're lockers and gathered what they needed.

"Well.. um.. Thank you Rachel-for sitting with me. I appreciate it." Quinn said slightly nervous and embarrassed.

Rachel nodded. "Any time, Quinn."

"Ok.. Well, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

The two departed on they're own way.

Both girls completely engrossed in their thoughts of one another and this common ground they seem to be standing on.

Quinn was still occupied by her thoughts of Rachel when Puck steps into her line of sight.

Grabbing her elbow and leading her to an empty classroom.

"What the hell, Puck?!" Quinn growled in frustration, shoving him away.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Puck asked in anger.

"Tell you what?"

"That you _moved_ out?!" Puck whispered harshly.

Quinn scoffed in disbelief.

She moved out literally a month and a half ago just a week and half after giving birth.

"I moved out over a month ago and your just noticing, NOW?! Hmmm, Puck, I wonder why that is?"

"You could have at least let me know?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because I-Because you need to cover your half of the rent!" Puck whispered harshly than gulped silently in fear as the blonde's eyes blazed.

Her HBIC stance and glare in full force.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You have some real balls to come to me about _your _bills that you _didn't _even cover Puck! _I've _been covering not only the rent but the bills all on my own! My food stamps have been paying for your food! So excuse me for wanting to leave your sorry ass when I can't even rely on you!" Quinn exploded.

Puck had the decency to look ashamed all of two seconds before he spoke feeling like he had say.

"Hey, those are my food stamps too, you know!"

"Excuse me?!"

"She's my kid. So half of it's mine!"

"She's your kid when you actually take care of her but no Puck you haven't! And if you recall you've made your self perfectly clear not even a week after I brought her home on my own via bus! Where you stand regarding being a father!"

"I already apologized for that!" Puck fired back getting angry.

"Oh yes, I forgot. While I was in the middle of labor at 2 am you were throwing an all weekend party at our apartment and I had to call a cab to get myself to the hospital and you weren't there! You didn't even realize that I was already home with your daughter because our apartment was trashed and you slept all day long until the following morning when you thought the baby crying was actually our neighbors!" Quinn fired back.

The arguing continued. The two were so caught up in their arguing they hadn't noticed they missed almost an entire class period.

Nor did they notice a tiny brunette who at the moment was listening almost from the beginning of the conversation, when she saw Puck roughly grab an unsuspecting Quinn into a class room.

The brunette was shocked to hell and appalled at what she was hearing.

Honestly, Rachel was on her way to the bathroom minding her own business.

She has study hall this period but she didn't like the way Puck had grabbed the blonde, the way that he had and wanted to make sure he didn't get too aggressive.

She could clearly see that the entire thing was on the verge of exploding and was about to intervene.

But Quinn stormed off toward the door just in time for Rachel to duck out of the way unseen.

The door barged open and in her fit of anger Quinn hadn't noticed the brunette neither had Puck.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Puck shouted after Quinn.

"I don't care!"

"I want her home, Quinn! I'm not kidding!

Quinn ignored him as she stormed through the halls. Her HBIC patented glare firmly in place.

Puck went in the other direction when he spotted a teacher coming out of a classroom to check what the ruckus was about.

Rachel waited a moment after the teacher and Puck left than bolted down the hallway in search of the blonde.

It didn't take long to find her in the girls bathroom.

The brunette entered quickly going completely unheard.

Rachel knew she found the blonde when she heard muffled sobbing coming from the handicap stall. Rachel's heart broke.

She didn't get to hear the entire conversation only the part about Quinn going into labor and having a baby on her own and the explosive ending.

Puck being none the wiser because he was too drunk to care hit Rachel in such a way, she herself wanted to castrate him.

The bell rung and Rachel jumped in surprise.

She heard the blonde getting herself together before the lock was heard clicking open.

Rachel took that as her cue to hide.

So, she hid in the farther stall at the opposite end of the bathroom, closest to the exit door.

She peered through the crack of the door and watched in amazement as the blonde redid her make up and poured eye drops into her obviously red eyes.

The transformation was crazy to see. Quinn looked as if she hadn't a care in the world.

That act was proven when 3 girls entered and Quinn smiled so charmingly than exited the bathroom full of grace and casual contentment.

Rachel was floored once more. Quinn was a fucking amazing actress!

* * *

**9:58 pm that same night.**

Rachel tossed and turned in her bed aggravated.

She couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Quinn plagued her and so many questions were giving her a migraine.

Where was Quinn living now that she wasn't with Puck?

How had she ended up back with Finn?

Was the baby the responsibilities that has the blonde so exhausted?

Rachel huffed in annoyance as she grabbed her phone and stared at it.

She wanted to text the blonde but wasn't sure if this was a decent hour to.

The brunette felt her worries where completely out of control and knew if she didn't at least try, she'd never get a wink of sleep.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to type.

_'Hey, would you be able to help me with some of my calculus work tomorrow?'_ ** -Rachel**

The brunette hit send before she could change her mind.

She stared at her phone urging it to signal a message but it didn't.

She sighed than placed her phone back on the bed side table.

Rachel stared at her ceiling feeling annoyed with herself because she was breaking her own promise.

That thought lasted all but a second when the brunette jumped in surprise and fumbled with her phone when the phone indicated a new message.

_'Anytime, Rae. What area are you struggling with?' _**-Quinn**

Rachel stared at the phone with wide disbelieving eyes because Quinn actually responded.

Quinn Fabray responded to her text without any insults or demanding her not to ever text again with promises of bodily harm.

Not only that but since when did Quinn refer to her with any other nick name than treasure trail or man-hands? The nick name 'Rae' made Rachel's stomach flip.

Rachel licked her lips. She had no idea what to write because she had been texting on a whim.

She just wanted to know if the blonde was ok.

_'It's just the next page over from what you helped me with before. No big deal but your explanation was so much better, that I think with just a few pointers it would help me finish on my own.' _**-Rachel**

The reply was instantaneous.

'_Careful, Berry. That sounds like a compliment. If I didn't know any better. I'd say you were just buttering my muffin to get free tutoring ;-)' _**-Quinn**

Rachel's mouth hung open in surprise.

Was Quinn actually holding a conversation through text with her?

She understood Quinn being cordial at school because she has been with everyone.

The brunette could chalk it up there with their encounter at the Chinese restaurant as being caught off guard.

Add the fact that Quinn got her notes in return for helping Rachel in detention with her math but this?

This was like a weird twilight zone where unicorns exist, animals can talk and Barbra Streisand was her birth mother.

Rachel knew she had to play it cool.

_'You should take it as such because that is what it is, a compliment. As far as free tutoring goes. I wasn't aware you were a tutor. Had I known I would have gone to the tutor center seeking your help.' _**-Rachel**

_'I'm not but I was once, actually. I just don't have the time anymore. Not that I don't mind helping you. I'm just curious but why haven't you gone to the student center for tutoring? You know it's free, right?' _**-Quinn**

_'I know and I have but even though you have stopped any and all torment against me. I still have to deal with it from everyone else. The student center being one of the areas that I was bullied in. No one wants to tutor me. So, I have to just try to figure it out on my own.' _**-Rachel**

_'I'm so sorry, Rachel. I had no idea. It's all my fault. If I could take it back. All of it, I would in a heart beat. You didn't deserve any of it and I'm sorry my apology is coming via text but I really am sorry. You're a beautiful person that did nothing wrong to any of us and I want you to know that you don't ever have to worry about that happening with me ever again. I feel sick to my stomach when I think about all the ways I've treated you in the past. I don't expect your forgiveness but I do hope you take me seriously in my apology. I am sorry.'_** -Quinn**

Rachel had tears coming down her face after reading the text.

She hadn't expected it but she does appreciate it.

This right here proves that Quinn has changed but there's a part of Rachel that's waiting for the shoe to drop.

_"I didn't text you that to make you feel bad. I was just stating the truth.' _**-Rachel**

_'I know but I've been meaning to apologize to you. Honestly, I've been completely distracted with everything but I mean it Rachel. I'm sorry.'_ **-Quinn**

_'It's water under the bridge. Honestly, an apology is more than I expected. I actually didn't expect anything.'_ **-Rachel**

_'Anyone ever tell you, your too forgiving?' _**-Quinn**

_'Occasionally but I'm not always, surprisingly. I only forgive the people that I actually like and try to forgive the people I don't.' _**-Rachel**

_'Which one am I?' _**-Quinn**

_'Still trying to figure that one out but I'll let you know.'_ **-Rachel**

_'Can we start again?'_**-Quinn**

_'I'd like that.'_**-Rachel**

_'Well, as great as this has been, I've got to get some sleep. Good night, Rae.' _**-Quinn**

_'Good night, Q.'_**-Rachel**

Quinn smiled as she stared at the last message from the brunette. She called her, Q. It felt great to finally not have to be cruel to the brunette.

She had always admired Rachel and her strength to go to school everyday and stand up for herself.

She never actually hated Rachel. She only did what she thought she was suppose to do as head cheerio.

It hurt every single time she threw a insult or ordered a slushie on the brunette. It still hurts her now to see when it happens.

She sniffled and wiped her tears as her mind finally felt the release of a promise she made when she was pregnant.

That she would not only stop bullying the brunette but she'd also apologize and try to make a mends.

Quinn took in the dark basement around her and sighed.

How had her life changed so drastically?

The blonde eased herself into a sleeping position on the cold floor.

Quinn would sleep in her car but it had gotten colder out and she can't leave the car running the heat all night.

So, this was her only solution it was still chilly but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**Monday morning.**

Rachel was putting her books in her locker when a large cup of Starbucks was being held in front of her face.

She look to her left to a smiling but kind of nervous Quinn.

"What's this?"

"A soy latte."

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. "How did you-"

"You may have mentioned it a time or two."

"Um. Thank you." Rachel smiled bashfully albeit awkwardly.

"Your welcome." Quinn smiled back softly.

The two girls stood awkwardly for a moment until Rachel turned back to her locker to continue getting her things as Quinn turned to her own locker to do the same.

"How was your weekend?" Quinn ask trying to be as casual friendly as she could with out making the brunette uncomfortable.

Rachel thought back to her hectic weekend but plastered on a smile to not show just how tired she was from it.

"It was good. And yours?"

Quinn thought back on her weekend as well and did her best to hold back her grimace. "It was ok."

"Good." Rachel said as she failed at holding back her yawn.

Quinn furrowed her brow as she took Rachel in a little better.

The girl looked exhausted and Rachel never looks exhausted.

"Hey, are you ok?" Quinn ask kindly, Still sort of facing her locker as to not seem too eager.

"Yes, of course. Just a little tired from studying."

"Oh, Shoot! That's right! You asked for my help with your math work this weekend. Oh my God! Rachel, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! I swear, I didn't ditch you!" Quinn said in a worried rush.

"It's ok, Quinn. Obviously you were busy. As was I. I understand." Rachel said in a laid back tone.

The brunette really did need help with that particular subject but obviously she used it just to text. Now she felt bad for causing Quinn to feel bad.

"But still. I should have at the very least texted you or something to let you know." Quinn said full of remorse.

Rachel couldn't tell if the remorse was genuine or not because of what she witnessed in the girls bathroom last week. Quinn was one hell of an actress.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I have to go but I'll see you in chemistry?"

"Of course." Quinn replied with a nod.

"Thanks for the coffee, again. I needed it." Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn returned it with a broad blinding smile that knocked Rachel with it's beauty and nodded in return.

"Your welcome." Quinn had bought the coffee on a whim.

She had been at Starbucks for her own coffee and thought of Rachel.

The brunette had been nothing but sweet to her since the school year began.

Every one else were either awkward, scared or cordial but no one had really had a conversation with her.

Other than Santana inviting her to the mall that one time, Puck with his angry demands and Finn with his accusations.

Rachel was literally the only one who really gave her the time of day and had an actual conversation with her.

It felt.. right, somehow? Quinn couldn't explain it but something just felt right about Rachel's presence.

The two parted with a wave as they left to they're respected classes.

It was lunch time when Quinn's day went to shit.

Not only had she and Finn argued again just before the blonde could even get to the cafeteria but Quinn's constant dodging of Puck had come to an end.

"We need to talk." Puck said as soon as she stepped a foot through the cafeteria doors.

"No we don't." Quinn replied sharply as she tried to get to the serving line because she was beyond hungry but Puck stepped in her way.

"I'm not screwing around, Quinn!" Puck spoke low in annoyance.

It was coming to the end of the month and he had to pay the rent and bills this month all by himself and he was not happy.

Not realizing that the reason he hadn't noticed she left was because Quinn had paid the entire rent and bills the last month she was there before leaving.

So he wouldn't have to worry about it right away and she could leave peacefully should he catch her in the midst of leaving with the only belongings she had.

"No one said you were. I'm just saying, I don't care. Now, leave me alone." Quinn tried again but again he prevented her from moving.

No one in the cafeteria noticed except Rachel because they were speaking a little low but she could still hear.

She was sat at her table alone. Not in the mood to deal with Finn asking her to hangout again.

The boy was so engrossed in his conversation at the glee club table he hadn't noticed her at another table.

No one at the table noticed she had already entered though she didn't care but that goes to show her how important she is to them.

Rachel watched with rapt attention as the argument escalated.

She sat near the cafeteria doors where she'd be a little more hidden and could make a quick escape if need be.

She usually ate in the auditorium if she wasn't eating with the glee club but had hoped she'd run into Quinn or watch the blonde's behavior a little more.

Now, she was in perfect ear shot to hear and see everything. Though she hadn't meant to, she's actually glad she did.

"You think I won't figure it out?" Puck said getting more upset.

"I don't know what your talking about." Quinn replied with disinterest.

"Quinn, I expect you home by 5 tonight." Puck demanded.

Rachel felt her stomach churned. Why? She didn't know but she didn't like it.

She didn't like Pucks demeanor or tone let alone his facial expression, that he had aimed solely on Quinn.

Rachel began feeling her own anger brew.

She didn't know what was going on but no man should ever talk to any woman that way nor try to intimidate her.

"Hmm. Let me think about it. No!" Quinn fired back in sarcasm.

"I'm not kidding! You better be at the apartment by 5 or-" Puck began getting angry but was cut off by a very tired, hungry and frustrated blonde.

"Or what?! Huh, Puck?! What?!" Quinn replied a little louder.

Having had enough of his behavior.

He didn't care before but he cares now that his precious apartment might be in jeopardy?

"Or I'm calling the police!" Puck fired back, sure that the blonde would do as he says and be moved back in by 5.

"And tell them what? That the daughter that you said you didn't want anymore was kidnapped by her mother." Quinn ground out staring him down.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and disapproval at those words.

Quinn and Pucks baby was off limits as any form of topic of conversation.

No one has even seen it or knew whether it was a boy or girl with the exception of Rachel because of her eavesdropping just that morning.

Quinn and Puck began gaining a little attention as they got louder.

Rachel became worried as Quinn's eyes began to flash dangerously as did Pucks.

"I will if I have to! I'll find where ever your hiding her-" Puck challenged but was once again cut off by a very pissed off, fuming Quinn.

The blonde couldn't believe the audacity of the guy.

"Oh well, your going to have a hard time finding her in the foster care system, than! So, good luck with that!"

Quinn saw the moment it hit home just how she wanted it to.

"You didn't-" Pucks eyes widen as he stared back at her incredulously.

"Didn't what? Huh, Puck?! What I already had the balls to do for our daughter when I was still pregnant with her but you selfishly didn't?! Yes, I did and now a month later after she's already been given to a good family. You want to know where she is?! Well, there you go! Now leave me the fuck alone already, Puck! You want to call the cops or who ever the hell else you want, go ahead! Go ahead and search real hard! So your daughter can get you back your precious food stamps and cash assistance to help your bullshit ass pool cleaning business! To pay for that run down piece of shit apartment you had us living in, in the worst part of Lima Heights! So, you could continue to throw your teenage hormonal parties full of alcohol and drugs for the Lima losers at this school! And please do continue to do so the rest of your high school career until they graduate and your left here to be the piece of shit you are! NOW MOVE OUT OF MY WAY AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! OR BETTER YET FORGET EVERY THING I SAID AND JUST FIND YOUR SELF ANOTHER INSECURE GIRL WITH MOMMY AND DADDY ISSUES TO IMPREGNANT! SO SHE COULD HELP YOU ACCOMPLISH TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF AND USE _HER_ MONEY THAT_ HER_ PREGNANT ASS WORKED BACK TO BACK DOUBLES FOR TO PAY FOR ALL YOUR SHIT! WHILE YOU PAY NOTHING AND JUST BLOW ALL YOUR MONEY ON YOUR PARTIES, WHORES, BOOZE, DRUGS AND VIDEO GAMES! THEN CALL ME UP AND LET ME KNOW IF SHE STICKS AROUND!" Quinn exploded.

The entire student body in the cafeteria stared at the two, eyes shining at the news.

With Puck feeling not only anger and embarrassment but also shock as he stared at the heavily breathing blonde who was red in the face with her hot tears coming down in waves on display. Crying in front of the entire school for the first time ever.

"Look I-" Puck tried but was cut off as Quinn got in his face aggressively.

"Fuck you, Puckerman." Quinn growled out. Shoving him so hard he stumbled and almost fell on his ass in surprise. Before Quinn stormed out of the cafeteria.

Rachel stood slack jawed like everyone else. No one dared to chase after the former HBIC.

With the blonde gone the entire lunch room burst into gossip as all eyes fell on Puck.

He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

Rachel wanted to go after her but knew she and Quinn were tentative acquaintances at best.

The blonde probably didn't want to be any where near any one, especially her.

Quinn's kindness could be just for in between classes or morning.

Rachel stood up and left the cafeteria feeling disgust for the rest of the students as they gossiped and laughed at what had just transpired.

It seemed even the glee club table were talking about it. The brunette sighed as she left.

* * *

Quinn pulled her suv over and cut the engine. She was sat in silence, that lasted two seconds before bursting into more tears.

She sobbed into her hands as her mind replayed the last 3 years and felt anger, sadness and shame engulf her.

She also felt her hunger painfully making it's self known.

Because of her argument with Puck. She forgot about eating but now she wishes she had kept her cool long enough to at the very least get something small like a banana to eat.

Quinn was tired and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

She had the rest of the school year to complete.

After that she wasn't sure but hopefully if she worked hard enough, maybe she could still get into a community collage some how.

The blonde hadn't expected that one mistake would cost her everything.

One drunken mistake with Puck had turned her life upside down. However; she wasn't going to fail without trying.

Would she like a warm bed to sleep in? Of course!

But going back to Pucks apartment wouldn't achieve anything but her leaving again.

Her pregnancy started off ok but in the end she was the one carrying not only their child but Puck.

As well as the other responsibility she found herself with the day she told the truth of her pregnancy.

Quinn has been nothing but stressed this entire year and a half and she'd rather not put herself back in the position she was in, living with Puck.

He'd only watch her more and ask where she was going every 5 minutes.

She knew the parties wouldn't stop. He'd never grow up.

He proved that when his daughter was brought home.

So, the blonde wiped her tears redid her make up and headed back to school. She wouldn't let this keep her down.

Her grades were important. It was the only way she'd make it out of Lima if she could get into a college, she'd be alright.

She just had to hang in there this year and than she'd be gone from this hell hole and as far away from Noah Puckerman. Never having to see him ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel yawned in to her hand as she shut her locker.

It was the end of a very long Thursday.

Last night, had been a difficult one and the brunette was moving on two hours of sleep.

There was no glee club today but Rachel needed to study for her upcoming test and knew if she went home.

She'd only pass out on her bed instead of studying.

So, she took out her phone and sent a text. The reply was immediate.

The brunette shut her locker and turned to head to the school's library but collided with a body.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry-"

Rachel looked up and smiled as she realized it was Quinn.

The two hadn't spoke much the last 4 days since the cafeteria incident, other than to say good morning or have a nice day or work together in chemistry.

Rachel didn't want to make Quinn feel like she was only talking to her because of the incident.

Especially, after watching Kurt, Mercedes and Tina try to speak to Quinn about it with sincerity but you could tell they also were asking because of the gossip mill.

Than Finn had the audacity to tell Quinn that she was selfish for putting the baby up for adoption with out even asking Puck if he was okay with it.

Than said she was being harsh and should appreciate all that Puck had done for her since she got kicked out of her house.

Quinn looked on the verge of murder by the time he was done but what shocked Rachel was the fact that Quinn didn't bother saying a word.

She just walked away from each and every one of them when ever they each had said what they wanted to say or ask.

Rachel was shocked that Santana and Britney hadn't tried talking to the blonde.

She had noticed the two always watch Quinn with sad eyes but other than that, they did nor said nothing.

"Hey." Quinn said awkwardly.

The blonde always found herself feeling nervous around the brunette.

Rachel had always been something of a puzzle to her when it came to the girls actions.

Quinn's shocked Rachel hasn't been breathing down her neck the way every one else has, minus Santana and Britney.

Quinn actually appreciates the brunette's understanding of her needing space but for some reason at the same time she wished some one who was genuine would ask her how she felt.

It was odd to the blonde that, that genuine person might actually be Rachel but Rachel's past behavior has shown her other wise. Which is why Quinn hasn't said anything.

When Rachel wants something, she is either up front about it or under handed and Quinn doesn't know how to take Rachel's behavior this school year thus far. So, she left it at that.

"Hey." Rachel replied.

"How was your day?" Quinn ask.

"Good and yours?"

"Good."

It was awkward again.

"Well, have a good evening, Quinn."

"You too."

The two shuffled around each other until they parted.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her self as she opened her locker to pack up for the day.

She was tired and still had to figure out dinner.

She wouldn't be able to get anything big.

She knew she was cutting it close so she had to be careful of her choices.

Rachel entered the library and found a desk way in the back.

The brunette set to work quickly.

She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

It was 2:46 pm that gave her 3 hours of studying than she'd head home.

* * *

Quinn exited the school building trying to figure out what to get for dinner.

She felt the heavy weight of an arm sling over her shoulder.

"Hey." Finn said as he swooped down to kiss the blonde sloppily.

Quinn did her best to hide her grimace.

"Hi." Quinn said getting ready to tell Finn she couldn't talk at the moment because she had some where to be.

"I'm in the mood for some Chinese. I was thinking after we eat, you could come over and we could hangout a little." Finn said guiding Quinn out of the school not waiting for her reply.

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes and shove him away but if he was paying for Chinese she'd pretend for a little while longer.

She knew _'hang out' _was code for Finn telling her he wanted to make out.

It was a small price to pay, she supposes.

"Okay, but I'll follow you in my car. So you don't have to worry about wasting gas to drive me home." Quinn said sweetly and Finn smiled that stupid smile he does when thinks he just scored.

"Cool." Finn replied.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER.**

Rachel groaned awake as she sat up groggily.

The room was dark.

The only light on was coming from the hall.

Rachel's eyes widen in confusion and worry when she realized she'd fallen asleep at school.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

She gasp when she saw she had 15 missed calls and 8 texts messages with 5 voicemails.

The brunette immediately fired off a text explaining her reasoning for not responding before gathering her things to leave, when she received a relieved text in return.

She sighed to her self. She should have just gone home.

At least she would have passed out on her warm comfy bed.

The brunette silently made her way out of the library and caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye.

She glanced in that direction and her jaw dropped as she spotted Quinn from behind heading in the opposite direction with her back to the brunette but she wasn't alone.

She had a car seat in one hand and holding the hand of a little girl in the other.

The blonde was weighed down by a large duffel bag, her school bag, a child's school bag and a diaper bag.

She also had a white plastic bag with what looked like food hanging off the wrist that was holding the little girls hand.

The brunette silently followed the blonde staying as hidden as she could. Never turning the corner of the hall until she was sure she could.

She followed Quinn all the way to the back end of the school.

The blonde let go of the little girls hand and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket.

She unlocked the door and held it open for the little girl to enter first. Than the blonde entered.

Rachel rushed over before the door could close completely but didn't open it after the blonde.

She waited holding it but kept it as close to closed as could be, so it seemed like it shut behind them.

The brunette waited at least 5 minutes.

She knew this was the only door to the basement of the school.

There was no where else for the blonde to go.

After waiting the few minutes she finally entered.

The noise to the running cooling/heating system was loud enough to cancel the sound of her foot steps but not loud enough to silence Quinn's muffled echoing voice.

Rachel found the hidden corner at the far end of the long basement hall.

The brunette watched with sad eyes as Quinn began pulling what looked like 2 of the schools wrestling mats from behind the thick pipes.

Rachel was surprised at the blonde's crafty way of thinking.

You wouldn't be able to tell it was there unless you were looking hard enough.

Quinn laid it out, one on top of the other.

She than opened the duffel bag and pulled out 3 thin blankets and one quilt and a small pillow.

She set it up as a make shift bed.

She than opened the plastic bag with one order of food and pulled a bottle of water from her back pack than set it in front of the little blonde girl.

The little girl began devouring the food hungrily.

Quinn than turned to the car seat and reached in gently removing a tiny little baby that looked to be no more than a few weeks old.

Rachel covered her mouth to stop her gasp at the sight.

Quinn laid the baby on the mats and began to change her as the little blonde girl ate.

After changing the baby. Quinn sat on the cold concrete with the baby in one arm as she got the little girls school books ready placing it in front of her.

After situating the little girl, Quinn began situating her own school books in front of herself.

Than turned her attention back to the baby.

She unbuttoned her blouse and placed the baby close enough so the baby could latch to her breast.

The baby fussed hungrily until she acquired a good latch.

The blonde sighed tiredly rubbing her eyes than focused her attention to the books in front of her as she began doing her homework.

Rachel spun around and headed straight for the exit.

She made her way out through the other side of the large school basement and made it outside to her car in record time.

Once locked in her car, a sob escaped her throat as her tears poured unforgiving.

Quinn was homeless again but she wasn't alone.

She was a single mother homeless with two children.

Rachel didn't understand. None of it made sense.

Rachel sat in her car for another 10 minutes thinking about everything she just saw and everything that had transpired in the last month.

Finn complaining Quinn was too busy for him than accusing her of cheating.

Quinn constantly repeating she had responsibilities and obligations.

Puck wanting to know her whereabouts all the time. The argument in the cafeteria.

Quinn falling asleep in class, all of it.

It all made sense now. Rachel wanted to ask why the blonde chose to live in the school basement rather than an apartment even if said apartment was in a bad neighborhood?

Why Quinn lied to Puck about giving the baby up for adoption when clearly she hadn't?

And who was the little girl?

But most importantly Rachel wanted to ask what she could do to help and if the blonde would like to stay with her?

However; Rachel knew her past transgressions of chasing Finn and telling Quinn about Jewish babies getting Tay Sachs was under handed.

She has never really given an inkling to any one that she could be trusted.

So, she knew if she had made her appearance known in the moment who knows what would have happened.

Quinn probably would have ran or hidden somewhere else.

No, Rachel knew if she was going to convince the blonde to crash at her house, she had to play her cards right.

She pulled out her phone and sent out her first text.

Once receiving the okay. She set her plan in motion than sent another text to Quinn this time.

'Hey.'** -Rachel**

_'Hey.'_** -Quinn**

_'Are you busy?' _**-Rachel**

_'No, what's up?' _**-Quinn**

_'Nothing really, I just wanted to say hi. We haven't really spoken the last few days. Though, I know we aren't exactly friends, I thought I'd say hi seeing as how your the only one that speaks to me nowadays, lol.'_ **-Rachel**

_'That's not true. Finn talks to you.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel winced. She hadn't meant to cause that response.

Rachel was stunted for a reply. How do you respond to that?

_'It's okay by the way. I don't care if you guys are friends or whatever. You know you don't have to turn down his requests to hang out. I'm not who I use to be. So, trust me when I say, I won't be upset or jealous.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel shook her head at the blonde's text. Quinn has definitely changed.

_'And I'm not who I use to be. I don't actually want to hang out with Finn. I also don't consider him a friend anymore. He's just a fellow team mate and acquaintance to me. I don't hang out with Finn because I finally realized what kind of person he actually is and I don't want nor need that in my life right now. Sorry if that offends you.' _**-Rachel**

"_Hey, no offense taken. I understand. To be honest I'm shocked that you haven't leaped at the chance to hang out with him. He's giving you a perfect opportunity to swoop in if you wanted. I have to say, I'm impressed with your dedication when putting your foot down. He's asked you several times already. No offense to you or anything.'_** -Quinn**

_'None taken. My decision is final and I hope you understand that. Though, I haven't given you a reason to believe me when I say I have no interest in him and wouldn't try to break you two up. I really have enjoyed our tentative acquaintance, I hope you do too.'_ **-Rachel**

Quinn stared at the text the brunette just sent. She was conflicted.

The brunette seemed sincere but than again just like herself. Rachel could be very conniving and good at putting on a front to get what she wants.

Though, she was tempted to trust the girl was genuine. She just couldn't risk it. She sighed and sent her reply.

'I do.' _-__**Quinn**_

Rachel stared at the reply. It was barely anything to go on.

She had to think. She already knew everything else was taken care of and she'd be home alone for the night.

So, she decided to see if she could get the blonde to come over.

_'What are you doing, right now?' _**-Rachel**

_'Nothing much, just homework. You?' _**-Quinn**

_'Honestly? I'm bored and kind of lonely. I'm home alone right now, actually.' _**-Rachel**

Quinn felt her heart constrict at the words. She understood loneliness immensely.

Before the blonde could respond she received another text from the brunette.

_'I know this may sound crazy and I'm probably going to sound pathetic considering your you and I'm me but.. would like to come over and watch a movie? It's only 7. You can leave when ever you want. I promise I'm not a serial killer, lol.' _**-Rachel**

Quinn read the text and giggled at the joke. Her eyes misted a little.

Would she love to sit on a couch and watch a movie in peace? Hell yes!

But she couldn't, after telling Puck she gave their daughter up for adoption and than showing up with said daughter would surely end badly.

Especially, if Rachel found out. She wouldn't approve at all and spill the beans.

She appreciated the offer though and under different circumstances she would but again, she couldn't risk it.

Sighing to herself she sent her reply.

_'I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel sighed of course that wouldn't work.

_'I understand. Don't worry about. Well, have a good night, Quinn.'_**-Rachel**

Quinn replied instantly.

_'Believe me, Rachel. I would take you up on your offer if I could. It's not because I don't want to. A movie sounds great right now and so does your company. I wish I could explain but right at this moment, I honestly can't. I hope you believe me.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel stared at the message.

She truly felt bad and a part of her just wanted to go down to that basement and drag the blonde out but knew that wasn't going to happen.

So, she was going to camp in her car tonight and wait the blonde out.

_'I understand, good night Quinn.' _**-Rachel**

_'Good night, Rachel. Thank you for the offer and understanding.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel sat in her car all night.

Slipping into sleep here and there but ultimately staying up.

It was 4 am when she spotted Quinn with her belongings and the two kids.

She packed everything away in the trunk of the suv and secured the sleepy child and baby in the vehicle before hopping in herself.

Quinn looked exhausted. The blonde pulled out of the school parking lot and Rachel followed.

The red suv pulled up to an elementary school and parked.

Rachel parked across the street.

Dawn was just breaking and the brunette waited, fighting with herself to stay awake.

It wasn't until 7 am when the school yard was filled with parents, teachers and children did Quinn and the little girl exit the car.

The blonde being sure to lock the car with the baby in it to walk the little girl to her teacher.

Quinn gave the obviously tired little girl a hug and kiss than headed back to the car.

Rachel could see sadness radiating off of Quinn from where she was parked.

The brunette once again followed the blonde only this time to a house in a pretty decent neighborhood.

Rachel waited as Quinn exited the car and collected the car seat and diaper bag.

She walked up the drive way and knocked on the door.

An older woman answered and Quinn handed the car seat over along with the baby bag. Giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn hopped back into her suv and headed back to Mckinely not knowing she was being followed the entire time.

Quinn pulled in followed by Rachel who parked on the other side of the parking lot.

Rachel watched as the blonde exited her suv and headed inside.

Rachel yawned and exited her own car.

She headed inside hell bent on a mission.

When she turned the corner she sighed at what she saw.

Finn was at Quinn's locker once again arguing with her.

The brunette felt her blood boil at the sight.

Rachel walked up catching Finn at the tail end of his words.

-And you just bailed! I-

"I told you I couldn't stay, Finn! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Yeah, I heard you but I took you out for Chinese and you only stood at my house for like 15 minutes! I have needs, you know! God, I bet Puck didn't have to go through this much trouble to get you to put ou-" Finns words were cut off by a hard slap to his face that hurt like a bitch and felt like a cinder block smashed into his face. His head whipping to the right.

Everyone in the hallway were already watching the argument so they witnessed the slap and the hall fell silent.

Standing in front of Finn fuming and feral looking with fury in her eyes was a heavily breathing Rachel, barely containing her anger.

"Rachel what the hell?!" Finn yelled in disbelief.

"'DON'T YOU DARE OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Rachel exploded her voice so strong and vibrated clearly through the halls, shocking the entire hallway even a wide eyed, slack jawed Quinn.

"I have watched you do nothing but whine and complain like a little bitch who can't get what he wants for weeks! Quinn has told you time and again that she has responsibilities but all you hear is me,me,me,me,me! Grow up, Finn! If you don't like it than don't date her! As far as your last comment is concerned, I suggest you watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you! What ever happened between Quinn and Puck is none of your damn business! Now, I'm going to ask you politely to cease and desist any further argument and give Quinn some space to breathe because if you don't, so help me god! I will be forced to do something you really don't want me to do! NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Rachel ended with wild ferocious eyes and balled, tightly clenched fist ready to attack at any moment.

The hall was quiet and Rachel didn't wait a second longer before she whipped around on the surprised blonde.

Startling Quinn for a second with the fury on her face but the blonde didn't have time to think before she felt Rachel's hand grasp her wrist and guide her in the opposite direction of the boy.

The brunette continued to storm down the hall. Students barely parting for her but they began to do so when Quinn made eye contact.

Quinn still confused as the brunette led her out of the school to the parking lot.

"Rachel?" Quinn called but the brunette didn't listen she just kept walking.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait a second!" Quinn said finally pulling them to a stop.

The brunette whipped around on her staring her in the eyes.

Quinn's eyes softened as she saw tears running down Rachel's cheeks.

"Rachel, what's wrong? I know you may not believe it but you can talk to me." Quinn said sincerely as she reached up and wiped the tears from Rachel's cheeks causing the brunette's lips to tremble as she fought to keep her emotions in check but failing epically.

"P-Please, just get in the car, Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn looked confused. "You said we could talk, right?" At the brunette's words Quinn nodded.

"Than please get in the car. I don't want to talk here." Rachel explained.

Quinn obliged. The two teens got in the car.

The brunette pulling off just as Finn exited the building in search of the blonde.

Quinn and Rachel drove until they reached a cemetery.

Quinn was absolutely confused now.

Rachel exited the car and began walking with Quinn closely behind.

"Um. Why are we at a cemetery?" Quinn ask.

"You said you wanted to know what was wrong. This is the only way I could tell you and prove to you that I understand." Rachel replied throwing the blonde for a loop.

"Understand what exactly?"

The brunette came to a stop whipping around to face the blonde seriously.

"That you don't have time for Finn because your taking care of two children on your own in the basement of our school." Rachel replied calmly.

The brunette watched as the blonde's walls stacked high as she stared back at Rachel in shock.

"What?" Quinn ask breathlessly at being found out.

"You don't have to deny it. I saw you with my own two eyes last night. Which is why I tried to text you to come over." Rachel replied as Quinn took a step back.

"I wanted to come to you about it in the safety of my home but you declined. I stood parked outside the school until you pulled out of the school parking lot at 4 am dropping of the little blonde girl you have with you at the elementary school on 5th street."

Quinn nerves began to show.

"Than you dropped your daughter off at some woman's house on Malcolm Avenue than you headed to school."

"I followed you the whole time. So please let's not do the back and forth of claiming I'm wrong." Rachel spoke calmly.

Every word that left Rachel's mouth crumbled the blonde's armor as she stared back at the brunette with fire in her eyes and molten tears to follow.

Quinn's face was red. She was ashamed, embarrassed and terrified because now Rachel had the perfect ammunition to get her back for all the torment the blonde had put her through.

Rachel was going to tell Puck and he would call the cops. Her baby girl would be taken away.

"What do you want, Berry?" Quinn spoke with as much control as she could but her voice still cracked.

Rachel stared back at her trying her best not to make the blonde feel like she was being pitied.

"I don't want anything."

"Bullshit. You obviously have the greatest black mail on your former tormentor and your telling me you want nothing?"

"I don't want anything but..." Quinn scoffed. She knew it. There was always a catch.

"If it's Finn or Puck you can have them, Berry." Quinn spoke angrily.

"Like I said I don't want anything from you but I do need you to listen and not interrupt." Rachel said.

At that the blonde stared at the brunette waiting for a moment.

"Well, obviously you have my undivided attention. What is it?" Quinn said when Rachel hadn't spoken.

"First of all, I'd appreciate it if you'd drop your attitude because I haven't done anything to you nor am I being smug or hostile." Rachel said calmly.

Quinn clenched her jaw but relaxed her posture the best she could.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Rachel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't bring you here to cause you problems, Quinn." Rachel spoke honestly but Quinn stared back warily.

"And how am I suppose to know that? You know my situation. You could easily rat me out. So, why else would you bring me here?" Quinn replied with less bite.

"Because of them." Rachel said stepping out of the way of the two head stones she was standing in front of.

Quinn gasp as her eyes were wide staring in disbelief.

There on the head stones read Leroy Berry and Hiram Berry.

The dedication, date of deaths were displayed beautifully.

"Rachel.." Quinn whispered breathlessly.

Rachel sat on the ground staring at the two head stones with watery eyes. It was still hard to visit them.

She hasn't visited in a while because it can be too much sometimes. Especially, when she's alone.

"They died November of sophomore year." Rachel said stoically.

The only indication of her pain was in her eyes.

Quinn sat beside the brunette slowly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

She remembers seeing the Berry family all over town over the years growing up.

Looking extremely happy and full of family love. The two men always doting on their daughter.

"They had just went on a couple's cruise and during the cruise there was a severe category 5 hurricane hitting the coast of Florida."

"Their boat was caught in the middle of it. The ship was recovered a few weeks later."

"Most people aboard the ship were lost at sea. It took months before bodies started washing up on the shore."

"My dads were found separately, months apart."

"I was released into the custody of my older sister."

At the news of Rachel having an older sibling the blonde's brows hit her hairline.

"In the will it states that I was allowed to be legally emancipated when I turned 16 with supervision of my sister until I'm 18."

"I was left the house and my trust fund for college along with both my parents businesses."

"Of course at the time I was 14 and would be turning 15 that December but I didn't care. I was angry and lost."

"My sister tried to get me to listen but I wouldn't."

"Our relationship was only a few years old at the time. So I had no real respect for her."

"One night, I snuck out and met these older kids. I started hanging out with them. Drinking, smoking weed and partying the pain away for those glorious couple of hours when I could forget.." Rachel trailed off as she opened her backpack and dug around her bag until she pulled out her wallet.

Quinn's mind was reeling over the fact that Rachel Berry was at all rebellious, let alone parentless. She never showed an inkling of anything being wrong. Quinn had a hard time picturing it.

The blonde was so caught up in her thoughts that she startled when something was placed in her hands.

She looked down and gasp at the adorable sight in the photo.

"Is this you? You look adorable." Quinn cooed without realizing it. Rachel smiled sadly.

"No."

"Than wh-"

"He's my son."

Quinn's head shot up in surprise and she stared at the brunette incredulously.

Trying but failing to ever remember seeing Rachel pregnant.

"Rachel, that's not funny." Quinn said seriously.

"It wasn't meant to be. It's the truth."

Quinn looked back down at the photo than at the brunette.

It was as if he was Rachel's carbon copy.

His unruly curls, big chocolate doe eyes and bronze skin tone.

"Wow.. How did I not know about this?" Quinn asked in awe of the revelation.

"No one but my sister and the hospital he was born in knows with the exception of two other people." Rachel replied taking back the photo and placing it into her wallet.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you bringing me here." Quinn said calmly, full of curiosity now.

"Because I knew you'd react badly and though I wanted to confront you last night. I didn't want to put you on the spot or cause you to flee in the middle of the night with a child and a baby. I brought you here to tell you my truth and to show you that I understand you having to keep your secret. I've been keeping my son a secret for 2 years. I've been keeping my dads deaths a secret just as long. I have been keeping my sister a secret since I was 5 when I just moved here." Rachel spoke with honest sincerity in her eyes.

"No one really knows anything about me or who I really am and that's because I don't want them to. I don't know what happened between you and Puck or why your back with Finn and I don't care to know to be honest, it's your business. However; I do give a damn about the fact that you are running yourself into the ground doing what your doing. Those kids should not be sleeping in the basement of our school and neither should you. No one deserves that, Quinn. I'm offering you my home because honestly I'm worried about you girls."

"I have the space to fit more than the 3 of you. So you don't have to worry about that."

"I won't ask questions or tell you what to do and I'm not forcing you to come stay with me. It's still your choice after this conversation."

"I won't tell anyone about anything but I do want you to know you have a place to stay when ever you want, for however long you want."

"You can come at anytime, day or night and that door will be open for you."

"It's just my son and myself living there. I swear you wouldn't be imposing, just think about it." Rachel finished.

Quinn had silent tears coming down her face.

She couldn't believe the generosity the brunette was offering but than again Puck had done the same in convincing her to move to that apartment with him and keeping their daughter.

Even though, he already knew she had other responsibilities.

Quinn had mixed feelings about everything.

She didn't want to put herself and the kids through anything with other people again but at the same time the offer sounded amazing.

"We should go. We already missed 2 periods." Rachel said standing up dusting off her skirt. Quinn followed suit.

The blonde was silent and Rachel left her to her thoughts.

They made it back to the car in the same manner.

The drive was not uncomfortable as both girls were lost in their own worlds.

When they got back to school, both girls headed to their lockers.

Neither saying a word. Rachel was finished first and began to turn on her heel to head to her class.

"Thank you.. Rachel.. For keeping my secret and for your consideration." Quinn said staring into her locker.

Rachel had turned slightly but not all the way around.

"Your welcome. I meant every word and thank you for keeping mine." Rachel said.

Quinn made eye contact at the words.

It was the truth. Rachel had just handed her the greatest blackmail and was trusting her not to betray her trust. They both were basically in the same position.

She gave the brunette a nod and Rachel returned it before continuing down the hallway.

That was all she could do.

The ball now being in Quinn's court. It was up to the blonde to accept her help.

* * *

Quinn headed to her own class in thought.

She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that Rachel of all people could honest to god understand her completely.

Quinn had so many questions. One big one being the fact that Rachel Berry had been pregnant without anyone knowing.

But most of all, Quinn was petrified that now someone knew. Her secret was no longer a secret.

Quinn walked into her class with her head spinning.

She now had the option of some where to live and it made her feel so much better with the knowledge that she could take it at any time she wanted.

Quinn was so distracted and caught up in her thoughts. She hadn't noticed who she sat next to.

"Hey."

Quinn turned to the sullen voice.

"Hey, Brit." Quinn said with shining eyes and a smile that slowly slipped from her face.

Britney looked extremely sad and worn out? She's never seen Britney look that way. The blonde was always full of crazy energy and happiness sprouting from her pores.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked in concern.

Britney gave her a smile but you could tell it was forced. "Oh, yeah. I'm just really..." Britney trailed off with a thinking face Quinn secretly found cute. "Bored?" Britney finished in question with a confused face that caused Quinn to giggle.

Quinn's giggle in turn caused Britney's mood to lift and she giggled too.

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce? Something you want to share with the class?" Their teacher asked in annoyance.

"No, sir." Quinn answered with a charming fake smile.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the board continuing his discussion.

Quinn waited a moment before whispering to Britney.

"Seriously, how are you? I know I haven't been around or called but I'm still your friend and right now your worrying me."

"It's nothing, Q. I've just been taking extra dance classes and stuff. So I'm just tired."

Quinn didn't look convinced but if Britney didn't feel comfortable confiding in her, what could she do?

"If your sure?"

"I'm fine, Q. How are things with you? San, said she asked you to hang out but you said no."

"I didn't say no. I said I couldn't because I had something to take of. I would have loved to hangout though and I appreciate the invite." Quinn replied with a smile.

"We would've loved it if you could've came. We miss you." Britney said sadly causing Quinn to feel like a terrible friend.

"I miss you guys too. I swear as soon as I can. We'll hang out. Just the three of us."

Britney's face lit up at that. "Promise?" Britney asked in that excited childlike way that made her so innocent. Quinn felt her emotions in her chest stir.

"I promise."

"Cool."

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce I will not allow disturbance in my class. If I have to warn you again, I'll have you down for detention before class is over." He said sternly.

Quinn paled at the threat while Britney stared at him blankly.

Quinn faced forward and didn't talk the rest of the class period.

* * *

Rachel sat in principal Figgins office with Mr. Shue present, fuming.

Finn had gone to him upset claiming that Rachel attacked him for no reason.

Though it was kind of true because his argument with Quinn had nothing to do with her.

She still felt provoked by his actions and was appalled on Quinn's behalf. No one other than she and Quinn knew the reason why she was so angry.

That didn't mean Finn had to be a little bitch about it and tattle tail.

"-It's not like he's innocent!" Rachel growled.

"That's not the point, Rachel." Mr. Shue replied.

"It never is, is it Mr. Shue!"

"Rachel, this isn't like you! Attacking another student and your co captain, no less."

"Yeah, some co captain he is! He doesn't even do anything but squeal in the background like the pig he is!"

"Rachel! Now that's enough! I am so disappointed in you!" Mr. Shue scolded.

"Outstanding." Sue spoke up from behind them sat on the couch enjoying a bowl of vegan popcorn, in a almost awed whisper at the unexpected ticking time bomb before her.

Mr. Shuester turned to her instantly in annoyance.

"Sue, why are you even here?! This has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm just here for the show." Sue said casually. "Please continue to massacre your only chance at winning any competition, William." Rachel smiled broadly at the compliment. "Your making my job a lot easier and I couldn't miss the opportunity to watch you single handedly crash and burn your own glee club."

"Just get out, Su-"

Before Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester could begin their usual pointless arguing. Principal Figgins interrupted.

"Ms. Berry, I have no other choice but to suspend to you."

Rachel's eyes shot to him as they bulged. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"But Principal Figgins!"

"For a week." He stated.

"No! You can't!"

"I can and I just did because I have no choice, Ms. Berry. You assaulted Mr. Hudson in a crowded hallway full of students and teachers. Everyone saw you do it." Principal Figgins stressed.

"But-"

"The decision is final Ms. Berry."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Rachel yelled as she jumped to her feet and stormed from the office. Shocking the two men and impressing Coach Sylvester.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

Quinn sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she walked the halls to her next class.

It had been three days since Rachel informed her of what she knows and Quinn has been holding her breath in fear.

Waiting for Rachel to break her vow of silence on the matter.

It wouldn't surprise Quinn but she still had a sliver of hope that Rachel was being genuine.

She also felt terrible because Rachel was suspended for slapping Finn on her behalf and even though she didn't ask her to. It still bothered Quinn because it would now be on the brunette's permanent record.

Right now, things have been hitting a head. Finn's been on her, pushing her for more.

Constantly bringing up the fact that she gave it up to Puck so easily but he's her boyfriend and has to beg for it.

It hurt to hear that, especially from Finn. Because the only reason it was easy for Puck was because she was vulnerable and drunk, not because she wanted to.

Every time they're together Finn's got his tongue down her throat and hand on her ass with the other trying to round second base.

He still hasn't apologized for arguing with her. Yelling about their personal business in a hallway full of people or for basically degrading her in said hallway.

Or the fact that he's literally backing up Puck in this war Puck seems to be hell bent on with her. Because he still doesn't believe she would give up their daughter and has been asking around about her. Trying to figure out where Quinn has been staying. To put simply, she's exhausted!

Her stomach growled interrupting her thoughts momentarily but she does what she's great at, ignoring it.

She hasn't eaten for a few days, choosing to give Charlie her food whenever she can get it.

Rachel's offer has been swirling in her head and as each hour of each day passes, it's beginning to consume her thoughts.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by before anyone realized.

When Rachel returned to school. Rachel and Quinn continued to be friendly to each other.

Neither girl bringing up the revelation/conversation nor the offer.

Rachel took it as Quinn making up her mind to not accept the offer.

Rachel herself was dealing with her own life and child and didn't have time to dwell on anyone.

She had already served her weeks suspension for slapping Finn in the face, causing the scene in the halls.

Though, she found it hypocritical considering how many times she's been slushied and Kurt's been dumped into dumpsters his entire school career, it didn't seem to matter.

Unless, your the quarter back golden boy of Mckinely, of course.

Finn has been sending her confused annoyed glares here and there. Sometimes puppy eyes as well.

Rachel didn't care. She just wanted him to stop.

She had to listen to him bitch and whine about Quinn's availability as she stood by her locker.

While Quinn and Finn argued and he has recently been pushing the blonde for sex.

Saying she wasn't a virgin any more so why did it matter.

Rachel wanted to rip his tongue out and sew his lips shut but she bit her tongue. There is nothing else she can do.

She didn't understand why he was so obsessed with sex.

Though, she could admit being the quarter back of the football team and being the only virgin on said team must be hard but still.

You don't pressure some one who clearly doesn't want to, into something like that.

She also doesn't understand why Quinn is still with him.

She obviously hates being with him and that's putting it lightly.

"-No! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Quinn growled out doing her best to keep her anger in check.

"Than why the hell are we even dating?!" Finn fired back.

Quinn's eyes flashed in anger but you could tell the words stung.

_'Why would anyone not want to date Quinn? Look at her for goodness sakes and that's just the added bonus to who she is inside!'_ Rachel thought internally surprising even herself as soon as the thought popped in her mind.

"You know what Finn, do what you want! It's obvious that I can't give you what you want or be enough for you!" Quinn said before slamming her locker shut and storming off.

Rachel and Finn watching her go.

Rachel shook her head and sighed tiredly.

She felt bad for Quinn but again she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry you had to see that. She could be really crazy sometimes." Finn said with that stupid smirk of his.

Rachel's eyes bulged at the words that just left his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked in disgusted disbelief.

"Rachel, listen. I want you to know I forgive you for slapping me. I understand now."

"I beg your pardon? Understand what exactly?"

"You know."

Rachel stared at him. Her eyes squinting in scrutiny. "No, I don't know, Finn. Why don't you enlightened me."

Finn stared at her for a moment in confusion. Rachel fought back her eye roll. "Why don't you tell me." The brunette reiterated.

"Oh, Well, Puck and I spoke about it." Finn said with a nod.

"And what did you and Puck come up with?"

Her interest piqued because _come on!_ It was Finn and Puck. What ever those two thought up had to be not only ridiculous but hilariously stupid.

"Well, obviously your not over me. I know it's been hard seeing Quinn and I together. I know you wouldn't actually pick a fight with Quinn because your scared of her. So, you hit me instead. I get it but you don't have to worry. Like I said, we can hang out sometimes. Maybe if you want you could come over this weekend. My mom and Burt will be out of town visiting my grandma. So, I'll have the place to myself. I've even been thinking about throwing a party. You should come. Oh and don't worry I'm not inviting Quinn." Finn said with that dopey smile like he's too cute to resist.

Rachel wanted to attack his face with a chain saw.

She was gob smacked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Are you joking?" Rachel ask incredulously.

"No, Rach. I mean it. I want to hang out with you. Your invited to my party. I swear." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel had to get away before she did something stupid.

The brunette turned on her heel and rushed down the hall gritting her teeth in anger as Finn yelled out to her that she could stop by his place at 7.

Rachel was such in a rush she collided with the body coming around the corner.

"Oh I'm so sorr-"

"Watch it!" Santana growled out as she rushed to help Britney up.

The blonde clearly looked exhausted.

"I'm so sorry, Britney. I should have been watching where I was-"

"Yeah, you should have!" Santana replied in anger for the blonde.

"San, I'm fine." Britney said placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Than turned her eyes to Rachel.

"It's ok, Rachel. I should have been watching too. I'm sorry I bumped into you." Britney said so uncharacteristically self consciously calm Rachel was thrown for a loop.

"Um.. It's ok. It was my own fault."

"You sh-" Santana began only to be cut off by Britney.

"San, please... Just walk me to class?" Britney spoke holding Santana's eyes captive.

The brunette nodded. Santana sent daggers at Rachel as they walked away.

Britney gave Rachel a sad smile and small wave good bye.

Rachel returned the wave in pure confusion and concern.

* * *

**SCHOOL BASEMENT 1 AM FRIDAY NIGHT.**

"Come on, baby. Shh-Shh it's ok. It's ok. Mommy's got you." Quinn was doing her best to get the wailing infant to stop crying.

Beth has been screaming her lungs out for two hours now.

With only a few minutes of stopping in between.

Quinn tried feeding her, burping her and changing her. Nothing worked.

Charlie had a cold and was laying on the mats sneezing and coughing occasionally and Quinn herself was suffering from a headache and her own cold.

The basement was becoming colder as the temperature outside dropped.

Quinn was exhausted especially after the week she's had.

She heard Finn invite Rachel to his house tonight because she waited around the corner to hear what was said.

Rachel hadn't given him an answer.

She also heard through the grape vine that Finn was throwing a party tomorrow night.

She was obviously not invited. The blonde's phone alerted her to a text.

She picked up her phone and her eyes watered.

It was another reminder of the brunette's offer.

_'Hey.'_ **-Rachel**

_'Hey, yourself. What are you doing up so late?' _**-Quinn**

_'Just thought I'd say hi.' _-**Rachel**

_'What are you doing?' _**-Quinn**

_'Finally got Jaxon to sleep and now I'm about to watch a movie.' _**-Rachel**

Quinn smiled at the name. She hadn't thought to ask Rachel her son's name.

_'Jaxon? That's cute. What made you chose that name?' _**-Quinn**

_'It's my dad Leroy's last name. I thought since he took my daddy Hiram's last name when they got married. It'd only be fitting to give him my dad's last name as a first name in memory of him as well since Jaxon's last name is Berry' _**-Rachel**

Quinn smiled sadly at the reminder that Rachel like herself no longer had parents.

Now that she thinks about it. Rachel's right. She does understand.

She understands more than anyone else would.

Quinn looked around the basement sadly.

Beth was still wailing and Charlie was doing her best to sleep but couldn't because of the baby. Quinn sighed.

_'That's beautiful. I'm sure where ever your parents are. They're proud of you and appreciate your thoughtfulness.' _-**Quinn**

Rachel read the text and she felt her eyes water.

_'Thank you, Quinn.'_ **-Rachel**

Rachel didn't receive a text after that.

The brunette sighed as she went back to watching her movie.

* * *

Rachel jolted awake when the door bell rang, not realizing she dozed off.

She groggily wiped her eyes and looked at the TV.

The movie had just finished and the end credits were rolling.

The bell rang again and the brunette furrowed her brow in confusion.

She stood up walking to the door and jumped in surprise when she heard the crackling of thunder.

She hadn't realized it was raining.

She checked through the peep hole and her eyes widened in surprise.

She quickly unlocked the door just in time to catch Quinn running to her suv in the pouring rain. The blonde was soaked to the bone.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn stopped running looking back at the brunette in her own surprise that she had answered.

Rachel waved the blonde back to the door. Quinn ran back to the large shielding porch.

"I'm sorry!" Was the first thing to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Sorry for what?!" Rachel ask.

The two had to yell though they were standing right in front of each other, the storm was that loud.

Thankfully the porch roof kept them from getting wet. Well at least Rachel wasn't wet.

Quinn was shaking from the cold and being soaked.

"I know it's late and you were probably in bed! I shouldn't have come! I'll see you at school!" Quinn said turning to leave but was stopped by Rachel.

"Don't leave! Please! It's too dangerous for you to drive in this weather! I'm assuming the girls are in the suv?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are your keys still in the car?!" Rachel ask/yelled and Quinn nodded.

The brunette stepped back to her door opening it halfway to grab her coat, umbrella and slipping on her shoes she had left by the door earlier.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn ask.

"I don't trust you to not leave!" Rachel replied before grabbing her own keys and running to Quinn's car.

The brunette climb in and started the vehicle.

She looked behind her and saw a wailing Beth and drowsy blonde girl who looked every bit like Quinn.

The brunette pulled forward. She pressed the remote on her own keys.

The garage door opened than she pulled in with ease. Being sure to close the garage door behind her after putting the car in park.

Cutting the engine Rachel hopped out the car and went to the back passenger seat where the baby was.

She removed the car seat than walked around to the little blonde girl.

She set the car seat down on the ground than reached into the suv to unbuckle the drowsy blonde.

She pulled the little blonde from her own car seat.

The little girl was so tired her head just dropped to the brunette's shoulder.

Rachel grabbed the screaming baby's car seat and headed to the side door.

She placed the car seat down only for a second to open the side door to enter back into her actual house.

She picked the car seat back up and headed straight back towards the front door to see a worried Quinn sigh in relief upon seeing Rachel enter with the two girls.

Rachel motioned with her head for Quinn to follow her.

Quinn closed and locked the front door behind her upon entering.

The blonde hesitated because she was dripping water every where.

"It's ok. Come on." Rachel assured.

She walked Quinn up the stairs thanking all that is holy that Jaxon was a heavy sleeper.

The brunette escorted the blonde to her bedroom.

She had Quinn shut the door behind her.

Quinn bit her lip as she looked around unsure of what to do with herself.

Rachel placed the wailing baby's car seat down and walked over to her bed.

She laid the little blonde girl down and began removing the girls coat.

The girl was in her pj's and slippers. So, Rachel removed her slippers and covered the little girl with the quilt.

Rachel than turned her attention to her drawers. She grabbed a pair of her baggy sweat pants and one of her XL sweatshirts that belonged to her dad Hiram.

She handed them to the blonde. "Go down the hall to the bathroom on your right. Shower, change than come back here. " Rachel instructed.

"But Beth-"

"Don't worry about the girls. Go shower or your going to get even more sick than you already are."

Quinn looked at Charlie on the bed and a wailing Beth. "Rachel, she isn't going to go down. She's been crying for two hours-"

"Quinn, I promise you. Your daughter will be safe with me as will that precious angel sleeping on my bed. Just please go shower than come back. Everything will be fine."

Quinn was hesitant but agreed. "Ok. If your sure."

"I am."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now go."

Quinn glanced back at the baby and the little girl than sighed before leaving.

The blonde found the bathroom and undressed from the sopping wet clothes.

She had no idea where to put them.

The brunette turned to the wailing baby. "Hmm. Now let's see what's wrong little one." Rachel said as she reached in and removed the tiny baby from the car seat.

"Oh you are just precious, aren't you." Rachel whispered to the baby.

Quinn rushed through her shower and rushed to get dressed.

She rushed back to Rachel's room in worry.

Her irrational fear of Rachel sending her to shower so she could call Puck and the cops was causing her heart to hammer in her chest.

She became even more terrified when Beth's cries were no longer heard.

It was completely silent in the house except for the sound of thunder and rain.

Quinn rushed into the room and her eyes softened at the sight.

There Rachel was sat at the edge of the bed softly humming as she rocked what appeared to be a newly bathe Beth in her baby towel in her arms.

Her finger lightly running down the bridge of the infants nose repeatedly.

Charlie was sound asleep. She wasn't tossing and turning like she does on the mats. She looked completely at peace.

The room was only lit by very dim lighting.

The moment captured Quinn visually and emotionally.

Here was her former target of bullying, taking care of her family like it was not at all a big deal.

Rachel looked up just than and smiled.

"She is so precious, Quinn." The brunette whispered in awe.

Rachel's eyes were glassy from earlier, shedding tears while Quinn was in the shower.

The brunette wiped another tear before it could fall.

Rachel walked up to a bassinet that she had ran to one of the other rooms to get, that acts as a storage room for the things she doesn't use for Jaxon anymore.

She gently lowered Beth in to it. The baby sound asleep.

Quinn stared in amazement. She had been trying to get Beth down and couldn't, her own daughter.

"How did you get her down?" Quinn whispered as Rachel grabbed the baby monitor that she carried with her.

She had multiple baby cameras every where.

"Well, she wasn't wet and I assume you already tried to feed her?" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded.

"I figured you had tried everything but a bath. So I gave her one and she settled as soon as she was in the warm water. She grunted a little here and there so I hummed 'You are my sunshine' and she fell asleep. Oh, I hope you don't mind that I did that or that I grabbed the baby bag from the car to get her a change of clothes?"

"Wow.. Thank you and no I don't mind at all. God, I don't know what I would have done. She's never cried that long. How did you know the bath would work?"

"Jaxon did the same thing. He would cry for hours and I didn't know why and after many failed attempts and a severe search of google. I finally realized that I hadn't tried it." Rachel said placing her hand at the small of the blonde's back than guiding her out of the room than downstairs to the kitchen.

The brunette filled the tea pot and put it on the stove.

Quinn sat watching her every move. Rachel took a lemon out and began slicing it.

"I'm sorry I showed up unannounced. I just.." Quinn shook her head at herself. Trying to get her words together.

"I was just sitting there. I couldn't get Beth to stop crying. So, I packed everything up and loaded the car. I thought driving around would help but it didn't. They said the storm was going to hit and it did. Without realizing it, I ended up here." Quinn spoke softly. Rachel nodded her understanding.

The silence only lasted mere seconds before Quinn nervously spoke again.

"I don't.. I don't understand why you would want to help me. I've been awful to you and you still let me into your home with no explanation whatsoever as to why I would put us in such a situation. I'm sorry but I'm terrified that this is all just a trick. I know I should be grateful but you said it yourself, we're acquaintances at best. I bullied you Rachel. I even laughed at you when I was pregnant and Puck stuffed your locker with dirt." Quinn said just as Rachel set the cup of tea with honey and lemon in front of the blonde as she took her own seat with her own cup.

"I kissed Finn though we already knew you were pregnant and thought it was his baby. I made out with Puck while you were pregnant. I told Finn Puck was the father. I still accepted Finn's request for a date and later made him my boyfriend though I already knew you were still upset about your break up the first and second time around." Rachel spoke listing off her wrong doings.

"We all make mistakes in life Quinn. The only thing that sets you and I apart from any one else is the fact that we are remorseful and actually are actively trying to be our better selves."

"I'm sure just like me you want to be a better example for your daughter like I'm trying to be for my son?" Rachel asked rhetorically and Quinn nodded.

"I don't care to know what happened with Puck because I don't have a right to know. If ever you felt that you could tell me I'd listen and be there for you the best I can but that's only if you want to share it. In all honesty, I think Puck's an idiot and I don't mean that he's illiterate. I mean he's an actual idiot because he's irresponsible, childish and a horn dog." Rachel spoke in disgust.

"Understatement of the century." Quinn added.

Rachel continued. "You'd think having a baby girl would soften him up and really think about how he treats women but it hasn't."

"I accidently made the mistake of checking a certain bedroom in this house looking for something, I can't honestly remember what. Since I have no curtains in that room, I had a full view of Mrs. Lee's room and Puck was there having sex with her and clearly enjoying himself." Rachel admitted.

Quinn's jaw dropped than her face contorted in disgust.

"I think you were 6 months pregnant at the time." Rachel continued.

Quinn felt a flare of fire in the pit of her stomach.

Puck had been on his best behavior at the time or so she thought. Clearly that was a lie.

She really thought she had lucked out with him as the father but she supposes some things are too good to be true.

Rachel continued. "I'm sorry for being so blunt but it's true. I have nothing to hide. If I thought you were just acting crazy and putting your daughter and that little girl in jeopardy for no reason. I would have spoken to you about it sooner but I honestly believe you had a good reason for why you did what you did. As far as staying here goes. We're two single parents just trying to make it through the next day and we're only 17. Why on earth would I not want to help you?" Rachel finished.

"I never thought of it that way." Quinn replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment. "So.. What happens now?" Quinn ask.

"I don't know. You tell me." Rachel replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Quinn sat for a moment in thought as she bore into the brunette's eyes searching.

Rachel let her and held her stare. She had nothing to hide.

"Rachel, if I accept your offer. How would it be living here?" Quinn ask tentatively.

Rachel smiled. "It would be simple because I only live by a few rules."

"Which are?"

"Rule number 1: No one knows my secrets." Rachel stated with a smile.

Quinn nodded with a smile of her own. She definitely agrees with that.

"Rule number 2: Just because I am the sole owner of this property and emancipated does not mean I have to act like a hooligan. So, school is a must for me. If you don't go that's your choice but I will get into Nyada my dream school. I would appreciate your respecting the fact that on school nights I am in bed by 8 pm. If I can get Jaxon down by than, that is. If not, I won't be able to get to bed until he falls asleep but that doesn't mean that just because he's up, noise is not a factor because it is. So, respect the noise level I set." Quinn nodded again.

"Rule number 3: I don't let just anyone into my home. This is where my son lays his head. I can't have any drama or violence around my son." Quinn nodded again.

"Rule number 4: No parties. Unless it's Jaxon's birthday or in your case the girls birthdays.

"Rule number 5: Chores will be a shared responsibility. If you weren't here number five wouldn't be an issue because I do all the chores here and fix anything that needs to be fixed." Again Quinn nodded.

"Other than that, I don't think we'll have any problems. All the bills are taken care of every month. The house is already paid for. So there really isn't anything to worry about. Do you have any questions or is there anything you have a problem with?" Rachel ask.

Quinn had a soft smile on her face.

She respected and loved every single rule because those are basically the same rules she tried to instill in her apartment with Puck but that went terribly wrong.

"That sounds perfect. I can definitely follow every single rule and I'm sure new ones in case you decide to add to it." Quinn replied.

"So.. Is that a yes?" Rachel ask with a soft smile of her own.

"Maybe.. I know you said everything was paid for but I feel really bad about staying here completely free of charge."

"I'd like to pay you something, if you can't accept any money than I'm going to have to politely decline your offer." Quinn said resolutely.

Rachel tilted her head in awed contemplation of the young woman before her.

Here she was offering the blonde complete financial freedom but was being turned down if she couldn't pay some form of rent.

Anyone else would jump for joy at the news but apparently not Quinn.

"Ok. How about I show you where I think it would be suitable for you to stay and tomorrow we discuss what your rent should be." Rachel said with a smile.

"Ok." Quinn replied with her own.

The brunette led the blonde to a door just below the stairs. She switched on the lights as they descended.

"When my dads would throw their dinner parties. I would always have to deal with the loud noise of chatter or walk through a crowd of people who'd stop and talk to me even when I wasn't in the mood."

"I would get annoyed because it was always the same. So, I complained to my dads about it. They listened and agreed with me, at first they apologized and said they could host their parties else where but I told them no because it wasn't fair to them. So, after much discussion we agreed that I could move from upstairs to the basement. They remodeled the entire thing." Rachel flicked on the light and Quinn gasp in surprise.

"We decided that going with a full fledge apartment like space, I'd be more comfortable. Especially, when I had sleep overs, though I never did."

"The only thing we didn't put in was an exit out of fear, should someone try to break in through the basement or I have a rebellious stage of sneaking out which again I never did until after the fact, of course." Rachel said.

"At first, I still stood in my old room but during parties came down here. After my dads died I moved down here full time and when I found out I was going to be a mother. I turned my old music room-" Rachel spoke as she opened one of the closed doors than flicked on the light.

Quinn gasp once again in awe.

"Into a nursery. I didn't know what the gender was so I made it as unisex as I could."

"The room was Disney themed.

The walls were pale yellow with white trimming.

There were Disney characters like Winnie the pooh and the rest of it's characters, Mickey and Minnie mouse, Donald and Daisy duck. Anna and Elsa from frozen.

There was a rocking chair in the corner and a beautiful wooden crib. A changing table and dresser.

Everything Quinn wished she could get her daughter was in the room.

Rachel turned to the quiet blonde. "What do you think?" Rachel ask.

"It's-It's amazing! You did this all on your own?"

"Yeah. My sister wanted to help but I knew I was too controlling to let her. She mostly just help bring everything down and brought me food and stuff. She did help choosing the colors though. I wanted it perfect and thought she'd mess it up. She doesn't have steady hands." Rachel chuckled.

The brunette shut the door and led the blonde to another room.

She opened the door and Quinn smiled broadly in awe.

"I wasn't sure if you'd accept my offer or not but just in case I thought I'd set it up anyway." Rachel said with a smile.

The room was a Disney princess theme room.

Though the characters weren't painted on the walls.

The memorabilia was every where. Dolls, posters, princess lamp.

The bed was child sized. It had all the essentials.

A dresser, desk, side table with a lamp. it was perfect and Quinn knew Charlie was going to love it.

The two stepped out of the room. "And this would be your room." Rachel said opening the door.

Quinn's eyes widen. The room was 3 times bigger than her own at her parents house. The king sized four post bed was gorgeous.

The basement was already completely furnished.

In fact, there was a living room as well with a sofa set and entertainment set up.

The kitchen was attached to the living room as a studio apartment would have.

It had a small breakfast bar and refrigerator and stove as well as a microwave and toaster.

The entire place wasn't missing a thing. Quinn was floored.

"Do you like it?"

"Rachel.. This is amazing but also insane. Your basically letting me have a entire apartment."

"Well, technically your forcing my hand by insisting on paying rent. So, it's not like it's free." Rachel said with a giggle.

"And your sure about this? What if something goes wrong? What if we have a fight or something? I don-"

"If we have an argument we'll deal with it. I'm not going to kick you out if that's what your worried about. Unless you break any of those rules-"

"But drama and violence are the rules."

"I meant baby daddy drama, like Puck or boyfriend drama as in Finn. I don't want either of them any where near my son. He might develop their stupidity." Rachel said seriously. Quinn snorted in laughter.

"And the violence?"

"I meant Santana. It's like you two are just hell bent on clawing each other's eyes out."

Quinn smiled at that. It was true.

"Besides, you have the entire lower level to yourself. You never actually have to interact with me if you don't want to. We could pretend we live in a duplex and we're just neighbors." Rachel said logically as she gestured to the blonde to head back upstairs.

"How could I not interact with you. Look what your doing for us." The blonde said with a disbelieving sigh.

"Once again it isn't free. So I'm not actually doing anything."

"Yes you are. Thank you.. Rachel. I can't express what this means to me." Quinn said and before Rachel could reply, Quinn engulfed her in a hug.

"You don't have to thank me. Just stay." Rachel replied wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist in their first ever hug.

"I do have to thank you because I was honestly losing my grip." Quinn spoke emotionally as weeks worth of emotional build up finally released.

The blonde burst into tears and Rachel did her best to console her.

Quinn did her best to get her tear ducts in order.

The two sat back down in front of their tea cups again.

"Are you ok?" Rachel ask gently.

"Yes. Do you have any questions for me?" Quinn ask in return.

"Questions?" Rachel ask confused.

"Come on, I know your at least a little curious of how I'm in the position that am." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded. "I am. Though, to be honest you don't have to tell me anything. You don't owe me or anyone an explanation."

"That may be so but I think you deserve to know. So, how about I just tell you."

"Only if you want to."

"I want to.." Quinn replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde licked her lips and sighed. "Well, I'll start with Charlie. She's my little sister and she's six. She'll be seven in two months. She's sweet and funny and lovable. My mom use to say she was her little sunshine.." Quinn said with a smile and Rachel returned it.

"When Charlie was 3 and I was 10. My older sister Frannie had just graduated high school and joined the military. She wanted be just like our dad. Frannie looks more like my dad than any of us. I look like our mother. Anyway, He was a former marine which was how he met my mom She was a nurse at the hospital he was shipped to when he was wounded in the line of duty. They feel in love instantly or so my mom use to say. They were still so in love even after three kids." Quinn spoke wistfully.

"Frannie left for basic training that summer after graduation. She made it through basic than she was immediately sent to fort Wayne. We wouldn't see her for another year." Quinn swallowed thickly.

"Two months after she left my mom ended up in the hospital. My mom and dad had been keeping a secret from us, especially Frannie."

"Because she knew if Frannie found out she wouldn't leave to start her life. She'd stay home to help take care of me, Charlie and mom."

"My mom didn't want her to stop her life. She wanted Frannie happy just like she wanted Charlie and I happy."

"My mom had ovarian cancer.." Quinn still choked on that truth.

Rachel gasp as her eyes rounded sadly.

"She had found out 3 months prior to Frannie's graduation. But like I said, didn't want any of us kids to know."

"Through the entire thing she just kept reminding me that we had to stay strong."

"She told me she was proud of the young woman I was becoming and that to remember that Charlie will look up to me the way I use to look up to Frannie."

"So, it was important that I stay strong and keep going in life and never let anyone or anything stop me from being who I want to be or go where I want to go." Quinn said wiping her tears as the memory of her mother hit.

"I remember when it got worst. I would spend hours in the hospital refusing to leave her side. We talked and laugh and cried."

"I promised her that I would always take care of Charlie no matter what but she said not to lose myself because I feel like I have to be an adult. That it wasn't my responsibility to take care of my sister that though she appreciates and loves me for my effort."

"And to remember that I'm still a child and that's what my dad was there for. To take care of us." Quinn's lips trembled at the memory.

"Frannie had come home finally but it was only for a month and 3 weeks but that's all that was needed."

"I feel like my mom fought hard to stay here with us just to see Frannie one more time."

"She died two weeks after Frannie came home. Frannie was a mess. She was angry that, that was all she got. Two weeks.. "

"My mom wrote us a bunch a letters and made a few video recordings that entire year after finding out."

"It wasn't enough but it was at the same time because now when we need her words of wisdom we have some..." Quinn wiped her tears as did Rachel.

"I didn't tell anyone what happened. Than we moved here from Akron because my dad couldn't take living in the house anymore."

"It reminded him too much of her. We moved to Lima a year after she died."

"I hadn't seen Frannie because she had been deployed and my dad was slowly losing it."

"He became just this.. Shell. He walked around lost. He started drinking, not too much at first but eventually he was just drunk all the time."

"I had taken over as Charlie's care giver completely because it was as if he forgot we were there." Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"When I hit 12 I sprouted in height. He was drunk one night and burst into tears. I could see it in his face for a moment when I stepped into the kitchen, he thought I was my mother."

"But the realization that it was just me hit him hard. After that he stopped looking at me all together."

"He said it was too much. Eventually he met this woman Fiona." Quinn said with a cold bitterness in her tone.

"He said she was going to help him take care of us but that didn't happen."

"She was cruel and mean. We argued almost every day when he wasn't around."

"She only cooked dinner for the two of them but he didn't notice because he was always drunk when he got home after 11 and didn't lift a finger to take care of Charlie."

"She told me when they got married she'd send me to boarding school."

"As time went on, I became angry and moody to every one but Charlie. She got every ounce of my patience and love I could give." Quinn spoke sadly.

"Every thing made me angry. Which is why it was so easy for me to get angry with you."

"I needed an outlet for my anger and when I started to notice Finn's eyes lingering on you a little more than he should have. I targeted you and became annoyed with him. Not that it's an excuse for what I did but I just couldn't figure it out and it hurt."

"I felt cheated and couldn't understand why I wasn't enough? Not just for Finn but for my dad.. Why weren't Charlie and I enough for him to get it together? We needed him." Quinn said with quivering vocals and disbelieving disappointment in her voice. With pain filled eyes aimed at Rachel and Rachel felt it in her heart.

The brunette nodded in silent agreement.

"Than one day we had weigh ins and I was a pound and half over weight and Sylvester made me feel like I was the size of a whale."

"I called Finn because I needed something but I wasn't sure what. He didn't answer."

"I drove by his house but his mom said he wasn't home and that usually he was at Pucks."

"So, I went over there. Puck let me in and said Finn wasn't with him but I could hang out if I wanted to." Quinn sighed sadly.

"So, we sat and he was playing his video game. He offered me a wine cooler. I didn't think anything of it because he was so distracted with his game."

"So, I drank. He offered me more and I took it. The more I sat there the more my mind worked over time to bleed me raw of all the emotions I had been holding in until I burst into tears."

"Puck was confused, I think. He tried talking to me but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't trust him with something so important to me. Something that I was angry and ashamed about." Quinn spoke painfully.

"I couldn't tell him that I was tired of being the adult in my house. I was tired of taking care of Charlie and going to school."

"I was angry because I felt robbed of my mother. I felt disappointed and robbed of my father because I felt like he died right along with my mother."

"I couldn't tell him that I was angry at my older sister for being able to be free to live her life and I wasn't. I was angry and hated dealing with Fiona everyday. That I was just a kid and it wasn't fair but all that came out of my mouth was, that I thought I was fat and ugly..." Quinn shook head at her stupidity.

"He told me I was beautiful and in the moment I felt wanted and so when he kissed me though I was hesitant, I let him."

"He gave me more to drink and the last thing I remember was asking if he had protection and he said yeah, trust me.." Quinn licked her lips and Rachel was on the edge of her seat in despair.

"A month later I found out I was pregnant. You were there for that. You know I lied to Finn and all so I won't get into that."

Rachel nodded her agreement because she did know so they didn't need to rehash it.

"But Puck kept hounding me to keep the baby. He said he'd take care of us but I turned him down."

"Than Fiona found out and she flipped. She said she wanted me out of the house."

"That I was a disappointment. All the while my drunk father sat there staring with unfocused eyes on the couch."

"I told her that I didn't care, that I would leave. I looked at my dad and said 'It's better than staying around watching him wither away.' I said that I wasn't leaving Charlie to that Cruella De'vil because Charlie's already lost enough." Quinn seethed as her hot tears ran down her flushed cheeks at the memory.

"Fiona laughed in my face and told me I could have the brat."

"I looked at my dad and told him that we would need money and a new car because my beetle wouldn't fit Charlie's car seat and everything else."

"I thought if he saw I was serious he would say something, anything Rachel! But all he did was stand, walk over to me and stared at me with drunk glassy eyes before handing me the keys to his suv than walked away.." Quinn swallowed thickly wiping her eyes again.

Rachel felt her heart breaking into pieces not able to fathom what that must have felt like for Quinn.

"Fiona smirked at me and said she'll even be generous and give us until the end of the week but that's it and when we leave, the car will be removed from the insurance and Charlie and I will be removed from the medical insurance."

"After she walked away I was left standing there completely in shock and lost as to what to do. In a week Charlie and I would be homeless." Quinn licked her lips after taking a sip of her tea.

"I went up to my room and texted Puck and told him I was being kicked out."

"He said I could stay with him. When I told him I had to take Charlie with me. He was confused but said he'd talk to his mother about it."

"She said no, she was not taking care of a pregnant teenager and said teenagers little sister on top of it."

"Puck told me to give him a few days. Well, those few days turned into 2 weeks. Charlie and I had spent the second week in the suv until Puck called and said he got us an apartment." Quinn cleared her throat to continue.

"In that moment, I actually believed he was going to be an amazing dad. I felt proud because honestly if Finn were in his shoes I know he would have floundered and not known how to handle the situation at all."

"I saw the apartment for the first time and I felt beyond grateful though I was worried because it was such a bad neighborhood."

"However; I was relieved that Charlie wouldn't be sleeping in the car anymore."

"I waited a few days until I knew Fiona and my dad wouldn't be home and asked Puck to help me pack up mine and Charlie's things."

"I had used the spare key in a false stone they have in the yard because Fiona took my house key."

"Puck had called Mike and Matt to help because I trusted them more to keep what was going on to themselves and they did."

"We packed everything that Charlie and I owned minus the furniture and that was the last time I had gone back home." Quinn wiped her tears as did Rachel.

The brunette took hold of the blonde's hand in silent support and Quinn squeezed back than continued.

"Puck's mom took me to the welfare office to get food stamps and cash assistance."

"I didn't mention anything to Charlie's school for obvious reason's and just continued dropping her off and picking her up since I had been doing that anyway for the last 3 years, no one has been suspicious."

"I got a job at the Lima bean obviously to help with the bills because since it wasn't summer. Pucks pool cleaning business wasn't getting much business."

"So, I took care of most of the finances and made sure to budget everything because Puck can't budget to save his life."

"The months following I was unsure if I was going to keep the baby or not. Puck had been amazing and still trying to convince me to keep her."

"Puck promised me that night on the phone when I first called him for help, that he wasn't a dead beat like his dad."

"He still ended up being an asshole but during those months he was prince charming and I started to believe we could actually have a family. Charlie, the baby, Puck and I." Quinn scoffed at her ridiculous fantasy.

"It was a Friday and he wanted to throw a party without asking me and he did."

"All day I was achy and irritable and when I found out about the party I lost it."

"We argued and though he knew I was pissed. He still threw the party, anyway."

"I could barely sleep as it is and the party happening outside of our bedroom door wasn't helping. I had Charlie in the room with me. It was around 1 am when I felt pain in my lower back and on the right side of my stomach."

"I went out looking for Puck through out the house but couldn't find him."

"It looked like the entire student body was there. Even some of the glee club was there minus you. Every last one of them were drunk. So, I went back to my room and called Mrs. Link. She was a co worker and would baby sit Charlie for me when I had to work because Puck was always busy, so he says."

"Mrs. Link doesn't know any of our business. I pay her and that's it. No questions or anything. She kept Charlie but not anymore and now Beth." Quinn explained and Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, I called Mrs. Link and she agreed to take Charlie though it was late. I had to wait for the bus with Charlie half asleep for a while because the bus only runs every hour. I dropped Charlie off and than headed to the emergency room. I couldn't wait for the next bus because the pain was getting worse. When I was at a cross walk I felt the most excruciating pain shoot through me."

"Then what I thought was urine, gushed down my pants. I didn't know I was actually in labor and my water just broke but I felt terrified something was wrong with the baby."

"I waited at the cross walk hunched over using the light post to hold me up until the pain passed than walked the rest of the way."

"The doctor asked if there was anyone I wanted them to call and I gave Pucks number but all they could do was leave a voicemail."

"When I held Beth in my arms for the first time, I cried. I cried because I was so happy and felt such immense love for her but at the same time was hurt and sad at being alone for one of the biggest turning points of my life." Quinn said as she wiped her flowing tears.

"I remember thinking, this isn't how it's suppose to be. I was in the hospital all weekend and didn't get home until Monday morning."

"Though I made sure to call Mrs. Link the next morning after I gave birth, to let her know to keep Charlie. When I came home with just Beth I was pissed."

"The apartment was trashed. There were beer cans every where, broken glass and some people were still there passed out."

"Later on I found out he threw back to back parties through out the entire weekend and I was even more pissed when I found out he used our emergency money that I had been saving on my own to fund it."

Rachel shook her head with wide disbelieving eyes.

"He also used almost all the food stamps for chips and snacks for the parties and I was only left with 4 bucks out the 200 I usually get. Not to mention our refrigerator looked like it had been robbed bare."

"When I found him, he was passed out with a used condom still on with two girls I had never seen before in _our_ bed."

_"What?!" _Rachel screeched.

"Yup. I couldn't believe it myself. So I flipped. He woke up with a hang over and argued back with me."

"The baby started crying and he was confused because the crying sounded like it was in the house to him. He thought it was the neighbors baby until he saw that Beth was behind me in the car seat I had bought on my own. Because I was told I couldn't leave the hospital without a car seat and though I called and texted him I still didn't get an answer. So I had to go walking to buy thanking myself for being smart enough to remember to bring my purse with me. I told him I gave birth and all he said was _'Oh.' _Quinn said in a low imitation of his voice.

"Oh?!" Rachel asked dumb founded.

"Yes, just.. oh." Quinn replied with a shake of her head.

"I told him I wanted everyone out. He got pissed though our arguing did get the left over kids to leave but so did Puck because he was angry."

"He left to his mother's and I was left to clean up the mess because I couldn't let my daughter and sister be in the house when it looked and smelled the way it did."

"So, I started cleaning but the longer I cleaned the more upset I became. I thought to myself _this _is what he promised me? This is what the promise meant?" Quinn scoffed out.

"I couldn't help picturing our future. Him trying to live up to his glory days and me always having to clean up his mess and take care of him."

"Because though it was summer and he was now getting business. He claimed the money he earned he needed for more supplies and was broke again by the end of the week."

"Which meant I had to cover his bills. In that moment I realized that I'd rather do bad all by myself than to stick around so he could ruin our lives even more." Rachel nodded in agreement her eyes shining with pride aimed at the blonde.

"So, I waited to really think of a way we would be ok and in those 2 weeks of Beth being home. I really got to see who the father of my daughter was."

"He said he couldn't handle it. He wasn't ready to be a dad, that it was too much."

"Asking why is she crying all the time. When she woke at 3 am he got angry to the point that he left to his mothers again, knowing we're 3 females in that apartment and we lived in a complex that is known for the break ins, gangs and drugs, because the baby _'Wouldn't shut up!' _Rachel gasped incredulously.

"That first week he refused to change diapers, feed her or even hold her in general until I pushed him to. He had only held her twice in the span of two weeks."

"He said he had other things to take care of when I asked him to pick up Beth and Charlie from Mrs. Link, when I was still at work."

"After that, I packed up what little we had in the apartment that belonged to just me, Charlie and Beth. The rest of mine and Charlie's things were still in a storage unit, I only had the bags I have now."

"I left that night and made sure to leave my portion and his portion of the rent and bills so he couldn't say anything."

"I knew cheerios try outs where the following week and I still had my copy of the school keys."

"So, I made another copy before handing them into Sylvester after I gave up my captaincy."

"I made sure the key worked and got the mats they used for the wrestling team to have as a bed for Charlie down to the basement before hand." Quinn sighed tiredly.

"After a month of being gone Puck finally realized that we moved out. He started calling and texting me."

"He cussed me out and said that he'll find out where I'm staying and when he does, he's bringing _his _daughter home."

"Of course, you witnessed the argument in the cafeteria. That's why I told him I gave her up for adoption."

"Because he doesn't see her. He just sees the cash assistance and food stamps."

"He just wants my paycheck so he can keep his precious apartment. If he knew for sure I still had her." Quinn shook her head fearfully.

"God knows what he'd do. If the police got involved that means so will social services."

"I can't risk it. Not only for Beth but for Charlie. If they found out I'm not only 17 and homeless but I have my sister and a new born living in the school basement they'd take them away, Rachel and I promised my mom!" Quinn burst into tears again. The weight of it all hit her.

Rachel rushed over pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, shh-shhh. No one is taking your baby or your sister. Puck doesn't need to know. It's our secret, ok?" Rachel assured.

"I just don't understand why he's doing this! He doesn't even want her! Is easy money that important?!"

"I don't know but Quinn, you guys are safe now. You don't have to worry about him. No one has to know, ok?"

"...Ok, I'm so sorry for getting emotional-" Quinn spoke her throat thick and face red as she tried to wipe her tears and get her breathing in order.

"No, don't apologize. You've been through more than enough not to be. I understand. In fact, maybe we should talk some more another time. Right now, how about some rest. The kids are actually sleeping. We must be crazy to pass up sleep." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes and smirk.

Quinn giggled at the brunette's joke and gazed at her warmly. "Thank you, Rachel. I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime, Quinn. Now go on, head to bed."

"What about you? Where will you sleep?"

"First, I'm going to clean these mugs than check on Jaxon than check on you guys than head to sleep in the guest room."

"Rachel, no. I'm not taking your bed from you-"

"Charlie and Beth are already asleep in the room and I am not moving them. So, head to bed. It's just one night than you'll have the basement, ok?"

Quinn hesitated. "If your sure?"

"I am."

"Ok." Quinn conceded not wanting to argue and cause Rachel a head with her stubborness.

The brunette turned to grab the two empty mugs but was stopped when Quinn pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Thank you. You are an amazing person."

"So are you. Your welcome." The two released each other and Quinn headed up to Rachel's room.

Quinn entered quietly and her eyes misted with tears, again. Both girls were heavily asleep. Charlie looked cozy and warm. On the mats her sister wouldn't get very much sleep because though the mats had some cushion you still felt the hard floor underneath you.

Beth was laid out flat on her back sound asleep, no longer having to sleep in her car seat because it was the safest place for her to.

Quinn crept over to the bed and slipped in after kissing Beth on her forehead and moving the bassinet closer to the bed than placed a kiss to Charlie's forehead as well.

The blonde laid down and had to bite her lip to hold in her groan after not feeling the warm comfort of a bed in so long.

She had been sleeping on the concrete floor of the school basement using her book bag as a pillow and her old cheerios jacket as her blanket.

She wanted Charlie to be comfortable and there was no way they would be comfortable on the mats together.

The blonde's back cracked when she stretched lightly. She sighed to herself not believing she was in Rachel Berry's house, in her bed, wearing her clothes.

It was unreal. She was surrounded by the brunette's scent and felt oddly comforted by it.

Rachel quietly opened the door to her sons room and crept in. She walked over to his bed and just watched with a small smile gracing her lips.

She loved her little boy. He was everything to her. She leaned over kissing his forehead and headed out the room after checking the baby monitor was on.

Shutting the door quietly behind her. She went to her own bed room and just as quietly opened the door. Her smile shined again as she took in the 3 sleeping Fabray's.

She shut the door and took a deep breath as she said a little prayer before walking to the guest room. She climbed into the bed with a deep sigh.

She couldn't believe all that she had been told. Quinn had definitely been through a rollercoaster.

She understands exactly how hard it can be to have the other parent of your child be so immature and selfish.

It was a lot to deal with and Rachel's happy to be able to help in any way she can.

The brunette closed her eyes and got comfortable before falling asleep not 8 minutes after laying down. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn groaned as her head pounded.

Her throat felt like sand paper and her face felt like it was being held down by severe pressure.

Her body felt achy and confusion captured her in curiosity as to why she was surrounded by comfort and warmth.

There was also a scent that she semi recognized. It was odd.

Her eyelids fluttered opened than slammed shut against the light.

She groaned again before ever so gently sitting up, feeling her head swim a little.

The blonde's bleary eyes took in the room before her, widening in surprise.

She wasn't dreaming last night. She was in Rachel's house. Rachel let her stay.

It took her only a moment to realize Charlie wasn't beside her.

The blonde noticed the bassinet empty immediately. Her breath catching instantly as fear struck her.

She stumbled off the bed feeling slightly dizzy, escaping the room as fast as her body could take her. She ran down the stairs in a thunder of worry.

She rounded the living room, her anxiety escalating as it turned up empty.

She ran down the wide hallway toward the kitchen and stumbled to a halt wide and bleary eyed still.

There at the kitchen table was Charlie with her back to Quinn, silently eating a bowl of obviously hot liquid, most likely soup.

Quinn's eyes diverted to the humming brunette at the stove with her back to Quinn as well. Completely unaware of the blonde's presence.

Than a fussy sound came from a little bounce chair on the large island counter.

Just than Rachel turned around and startled barely before a soft smile graced her features aimed at the bleary eyed blonde.

"Good morning-well, afternoon." Rachel greeted.

Quinn swallowed thickly to clear her dry throat. "Good morning." The blonde croaked out.

Rachel and Quinn both winced at the hoarseness of the blonde's voice.

"Come, have a seat." Rachel spoke softly with a gesture of her hand towards the table next to Charlie.

You could see the hesitance in the blonde's eyes as her gaze was directed at the infant in the bounce chair.

"She's ok, Quinn. They both are. I'm sorry if I over stepped but Beth woke up early and I could hear her through the monitor."

"She wasn't crying but was clearly awake. So, I assumed she was hungry. I had some one bring me soy plant based formula just in case she was lactose intolerant."

"And Charlie woke up when I went in to get her. I thought I'd feed them both. I know I should have asked but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed like you needed the rest. Especially after last night. I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"You don't have to be sorry.." Quinn interrupted before the brunette could have a melt down. "Thank you. I.. Just thank you." Quinn finished with a barely there smile.

"You don't have to thank me but your welcome. Now, please come sit. I was just going to bring you your soup." Rachel said as she lifted the small bounce chair and sat it on the kitchen table where Quinn could sit next to Charlie and still have Beth within arms reach.

Quinn smiled softly at Rachel in silent thank you and did as she was told, checking her sister and Beth.

Charlie was still congested and was a little warm and Beth was content sucking on her pacifier.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked quietly as she brought over a steaming bowl of soup and cup of tea, noticing the blonde's shiver though the house was warm and cozy.

"Honestly?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Like I've been hit by a train." Rachel winced.

"Well, hopefully this will help. It has a ton a nutrients to help boost your immune system. Charlie is enjoying her bowl as you can tell." Rachel said with a smile aimed at Charlie who ducked her head bashfully in return.

Quinn smiled. Charlie was definitely enjoying the meal and apparently Rachel's company.

Rachel turned back to the stove to clean up the mess.

The blonde took a spoonful of the soup and hummed at the taste of the warm soup soothing her throat. It was delicious.

"Wow, Rachel, this is amazing. Thank you." Quinn moaned around the mouthful of what she considered, in thought of course, to be the food of the gods and just as Rachel was about to speak the blonde began having a small coughing fit.

Rachel rushed over rubbing Quinn's back and gently handing Quinn the tea to drink.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked in worry than placed the back of her hand to Quinn's forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn, your burning up." Rachel exclaimed softly.

"I'll be fine. It'll pass." The blonde dismissed.

"Quinn, you need to rest. After this, you should head back to bed. You and Charlie both. I'll take care of Beth, I promise."

"Rachel, I'll be fine. I'm use to taking care of myself-us_,_ when I'm sick. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Quinn, as far as I can tell you and Charlie are very sick not Beth. You two need rest and to make sure Beth doesn't catch what you have. You need to get better and the only way to do that is by resting and taking care of yourself. Honestly, I don't mind-I'm worried about you both.. You really don't look good.." Rachel trailed off trying not to upset the blonde or make it seem like she was telling her what to do.

Quinn really did look bad, worse than Charlie even. The blonde was not only pale and feverish but she looked a little green.

Quinn sighed tiredly. "Rachel, I couldn't ask you to do that. You've already given us more than enough alread-"

"Nonsense, I'm more than sure if the shoe were on the other foot. You'd want to help me tak-" Before the brunette could finish her sentence the baby monitor blared to life as a voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Mama! Mama!" Rachel smiled this all encompassing smile that made her glow.

Quinn had never seen it before and she was blown away by it's radiance that she could swear she felt it.

Rachel excused herself happily. Quinn watched the brunette leave the room.

A few seconds later the brunette's voice was heard crystal clear through the monitor.

"Hey, baby boy. How was your nap?" Rachel cooed.

"unry, mama.." Came the reply.

Rachel giggled at the sound and Quinn felt warmth spread through her chest.

A smile blossomed on the blonde's face as she listened to the brunette speak to her son.

It was odd but at the same time completely endearing to think of Rachel having a son.

"Come on, I've made your favorite and I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. They'll be staying with us.." Rachel's voice trailed off as you could clearly hear her leaving the room.

Quinn couldn't tell you why other than she loved kids but she was excited to meet the youngest Berry.

Just than the brunette walked in and Quinn's eyes sparkled and shined upon seeing the round doe eyed boy with shiny, unruly full curls of chestnut brown hair laying softly at the boys shoulders. Something reminiscent to Shirley temple's hair but not so tight.

His complexion bronze and cheeks chubby and full, his head to toe pure baby fat was just too much for Quinn not to fall head over heels instantly. He looked like a baby angel sent to this world to steal every heart he crossed paths with.

To put it simply he was gorgeous. Looking every bit of a toddler like Rachel Berry. Quinn immediately felt the want and need to hold him. Cuddle him. Kiss and pinch his cheeks. God! Keep him forever and always never ever letting him go! She could only imagine what his childish peals of laughter would do to her soul.

Rachel walked over with a smile on her face. Quinn's eyes never left the boy. The action not going unnoticed by the boys mother.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes diverted to Rachel's than back to the boy like a magnet.

"Quinn, this is my son Jaxon. Jaxon this is my friend Quinn." Rachel said. "Can you say hi to my friend, honey?"

Jaxon smiled bashfully before a very adorable (if you ask Quinn) baby voice reached the blonde's ears.

"Hi." Jaxon squeaked before burying his face into his mother's neck bashfully causing Rachel to giggle and Quinn to melt with her own giggle.

The blonde was captured immediately and knew deep down in that moment that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for the precious little boy before her.

"Hello, to you too, Jaxon. It's so nice to meet you." Quinn cooed.

Jaxon turned his head slightly to look at the blonde before looking at Rachel. "Pwetty, mama." Jaxon said causing Quinn to blush and die from the cuteness of his words.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, baby she's very pretty and so is her sister and her daughter, right? Remember you met Charlie this morning before your nap?" Jaxon nodded.

Rachel placed a kiss on his forehead before beginning to place him in his high chair that was already positioned at the table.

"Ok, buddy. It's time to eat. So, I'm going to sit you with all the pretty ladies. Than bring you your food, ok?" Rachel asked as she sat him in his chair.

Quinn and Charlie had matching smiles on their faces.

Rachel smiled at Quinn before grabbing Jaxon's food than taking a seat to feed him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Quinn asked.

"I already did. I was planning to bring you up the soup. Than after Charlie finished bring her back upstairs so she could get some more rest and hopefully get Beth back to sleep. I didn't think you'd wake, yet."

"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, again and Jaxon is adorable by the way." Quinn said with a smile.

The brunette could tell that though the two Fabray's were acting as if they were ok. They weren't. They both looked exhausted.

"After you two eat. I'm sending you up to bed but if your not tired, than I thought we could all set up camp in the living room for a movie." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn agreed.

The rest of the meal was eaten mostly in silence. Save for the occasional cough between Charlie and Quinn, Beth's slight gurgling and Jaxon's chewing along with the cutlery.

Just before Quinn and Charlie finished Rachel handed Jaxon his sippy cup and headed out the room.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel entered the kitchen again to find Quinn nursing Beth from her breast. The brunette shut her eyes immediately.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Quinn and Rachel spoke simultaneously.

Rachel had her hands covering her eyes. "What are you sorry for? Your doing nothing wrong."

"Because.. Most people don't like when you do this. Beth was getting fussy and I know it was time for her to eat. I didn't think and Jaxon's here. I'm so sorry, Rachel." Quinn spoke sadly nervous.

"Are you descent?"

"No. She's kind of in the middle of eating but if you aren't uncomfortable, I'm fine with you uncovering your eyes. I'm very comfortable with my body and seeing other bodies thanks to being on the cheerios." Quinn spoke with a smile in her voice.

"Are you sure? Because honestly I didn't see anything." Rachel spoke immediately.

Quinn stood up on slightly shaky legs because she felt awful.

The blonde walked up to the brunette while still nursing Beth and pulled Rachel's hand from her eyes by her wrist.

"Yes, I'm sure." Quinn spoke looking the brunette in the eyes. Rachel gazed back. The brunette cleared her throat.

"Well, if your comfortable. I have no problem with it and I want my son to understand that there is nothing wrong with nurturing life. So, don't worry about doing it in front of Jaxon."

Quinn nodded with a smile appreciating Rachel's words and parenting skills. The blonde sat back down while Rachel gathered the dishes.

"I could take care of that, Rachel."

"Nope. You my dear, after you're done breast feeding of course. Are going to lay down on the couch as will Charlie and relax the rest of the day. When your better you can do all the dishes you want because I hate doing them." Rachel said with a wink thrown over her shoulder at the blonde. Quinn smiled in return.

The brunette's head was facing the sink again and Quinn took a moment to take in her surroundings.

Jaxon was sipping his juice. Beth was drinking from her and Charlie looked completely at ease laying her head on the table.

The house was quiet other than the noise the two youngest of the house were making with their sipping and suckling and Rachel doing the dishes.

It was relaxed, warm and free feeling. Quinn couldn't be happier. Beth finished eating and the blonde began to burp her.

It didn't take long for the baby to burp and become drowsy. Quinn stood up getting Rachel's attention.

"Rachel, I'm going to change Beth. I'll be-"

"Her diaper bag is over here." Rachel spoke pulling the bag from one of the kitchen table seats.

"Oh."

"I brought it down to change her earlier. So, you can change her here. It's ok." Rachel assured than went back to doing the dishes.

Quinn smiled than set up a blanket on the island and began changing Beth's diaper.

Rachel just finished the dishes than walked over to a zombie looking Charlie.

Kneeling in front of the blonde and surprising Quinn with a new feather like motherly tone that Quinn had also never heard before passed the brunettes lips.

"Hey, honey, you ready to lay down?" Rachel asked and Charlie nodded her eyes drooping.

"Ok." Rachel said with a smile before scooping the little blonde up and carrying her out the room with a melted to butter Quinn watching them go.

Quinn was floored by the brunette's ability to gain her little sister's trust so easily. Charlie never went along with anyone, not even her teachers at school.

It took Quinn by surprise but also made her feel like she made the right choice in accepting the brunette's offer.

The blonde was building with more curiosity over this side of Rachel. The brunette wasn't as callous as she could sometimes be with her comments and no offence, over bearing tendencies as she is at school.

Quinn knows that she herself can be a callous person and could be very temper mental but she also knows who she really is when it matters and she's wondering if that same truth could be said about Rachel.

Rachel whom she had never been on level terms with until this month. She had noticed a difference in the brunette the first few days of school but she didn't give it too much thought but now that she knows and understands.

She feels like she's never known her to begin with. It was odd really. it was like meeting a new person. A new different Rachel.

The brunette walked Charlie to the love seat and laid the girl on the pillow she brought down from her room along with one of her extra quilts.

She smiled at Charlie than grabbed the remote, pressing play.

The DVD came to life to show beauty and the beast.

Charlie eyes twinkled a little but she was too tired to give her actual excitement.

"Ok, honey, I'll be right back." Rachel spoke sweetly and Charlie nodded droopy eyes glued to the tv.

The brunette got to the kitchen and smiled before walking over and gesturing with her hands to Beth as she asked Quinn. "May I?"

Quinn nodded in slight confusion but handed Beth over, the little baby almost asleep.

"There you go, that's it." Rachel said as she gently adjusted the baby in her arms with such practiced ease Quinn envied it.

The brunette walked to the living room and gently placed Beth in to a baby swing that belonged to Jaxon previously. Slowly the baby rocked back and forth.

Rachel smiled than walked back into the kitchen to get Jaxon out of his high chair. As Quinn disposed the diaper and wiped down the counter.

Rachel walked Jaxon to the couch and sat him down as he continued sipping his sippy cup.

The boys eyes shined at seeing beauty and the beast. Rachel smiled at his happiness.

The brunette walked back to the kitchen. Stopping Quinn in the middle of cleaning her little mess. She grabbed the blondes hand.

"Come on, germy. You can clean that later."

"But Rachel it-"

"It will still be there later, Quinn. Now, come on we're missing the beginning of the movie." Rachel said with a tug on the blonde's hand.

The two entered the living room and Quinn melted once again at the sight of all the kids. Warm, comfortable, fed and safe.

She looked at Rachel and could tell Rachel understood what she was feeling in the moment.

Quinn couldn't stop herself if she tried. She pulled the brunette into a hug as her eyes misted a little once again. "Thank you."

"Don't ever thank me for doing what anyone would do."

"I'm going to thank you whether you like it or not, Berry."

Rachel giggled. "If you must. Your welcome. Now, go lay down and get warm." Rachel said releasing the blonde and escorting her to the other side of the large couch where a pillow and quilt from Rachel's bedroom lay waiting.

Quinn smiled than laid down and got comfortable. A soft groan leaving her lips as she too felt her eyes drooping almost instantly.

Rachel sat at the opposite end with her own quilt, pillow and Jaxon in her arms.

Her feet tucked to the side. The only noise was coming from the tv but soon a light snore sounded from Charlie. Quinn smiled feeling completely at ease.

The moment felt perfect and amazing. She almost wanted to giggle with all the pent up happiness that was swirling in her chest.

Never in a millions years did she ever see herself wrapped in a quilt on Rachel Berry's couch nursing a cold but it isn't bad. It's wonderful and amazing.

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER.**

Quinn groaned awake as did Rachel. Both not realizing they fell asleep.

Rachel looked down and felt the weight of Jaxon on her chest.

Rachel smiled down at her once again sleeping son.

The brunette had been awake long after everyone fell asleep other than she and Jaxon.

They had watched a total of 4 movies before he succumb to sleep. He had only been down for 25 minutes earlier that morning.

She supposes the sleep caught up with him and her. The brunette's musing was cut short when the reason for her sudden alertness presented itself again.

The doorbell rang. Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion.

Quinn looked at Rachel worriedly as she sat up in slight fear that Puck had found them but she remembered Rachel had parked her suv in the garage hidden from view.

Rachel saw the blonde's fear and lifted her fingers to her lips in the universal sign for silence.

She quietly lifted Jaxon than laid him back down on the couch covering him with the quilt than made her way down the large hallway toward the foyer.

The brunette looked through the peep hole before rolling her eyes and finding herself completely confused as to why her unwanted guest was there.

Rachel opened the door because she knew if she didn't he would only ring the doorbell more before calling up to her bedroom windows to get her attention.

She took a deep calming breath reminding herself that the kids were inside sleeping. She opened the door with an expectant look.

"Hello, Finn. What brings you by this evening?" The brunette asked as cordially calm as she could.

"Hey, Rach!" Finn smiled before stepping forward about to pass the threshold without permission but Rachel's firm hand to his chest stops the confused boy in his tracks.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going?"

Finn looked confused. "It's Saturday." Finn spoke like it's the most obvious thing.

"So?"

"I told you I'd hang out with you." Finn replied in an obvious manner.

"And I clearly didn't say yes. In fact, I didn't give you an answer at all."

Quinn had stood up and had edge her way to the corner near the large hallway but didn't round it.

Her jaw clenched at the appearance of Finn. Clearly he felt he was entitled to just walk in.

It made Quinn sick to her stomach to think she was dating him.

"Are you kidding me? I came all the way over here to hang out with you and your telling me to leave!" Finn raised his voice slightly.

"I didn't ask you nor invite you over. You took it upon yourself to and I'm not naïve, Finn. Your only here because your hoping to either make out and touch me inappropriately or just plain make out at least until you jizz your pants than leave."

At the brunette's honesty, two things happened Finn flushed red in embarrassment and anger and Quinn had to cover her mouth with both hands to stop the laughter from escaping.

"That's not true!" Finn yelled a little loudly and Rachel's face contorted in anger as she realized how loud he actually yelled.

The brunette cast a worried glance behind her, Finn noticed. She grabbed the door handle and pushed Finn back gently as she stepped out shutting the door.

"Why are you acting weird?! Do you have a guy here or something?!" Finn yelled in accusation. Rachel's eyes hardened.

"Will you keep your voice down." Rachel growled.

"No, who is it?!" Finn accused as he tried to storm to the door. Rachel intercepted his path with a surprisingly strong shove. She didn't put enough force behind it because she didn't want to piss him off more by embarrassing him further but she knows what she's capable of and she's not scared of him. In fact, it should be the other way around.

She knew if she didn't think of something he'd make a bigger issue or worse cause Quinn to come out and if Finn found out Quinn was there than Puck would know and Quinn's family would be in jeopardy all because of Finn.

"My father, ok!" Rachel almost choked on the word. Her heart constricting at the lie.

Rachel had neither of her fathers anymore and the lie alone had her in almost tears. It hurt to even say such a wish but knew it would never be true again.

Quinn from her place by the open window but still out of view, heard the lie leave the brunette's lips. She felt her heart gripped to the point of bursting for the brunette. Finn saw the tears beginning to well and calmed down.

"My father isn't well, Finn. So could you please calm down. He's resting.."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you had some guy in there and I just.." Finn sighed. "Look, I care about you and if some guy-"

"Even if I was with some one, Finn, that's none of your concern. You gave up that right when you broke up with me. _Quinn _is your girlfriend now and honestly I'm appalled on her behave that you would think showing up to my house unannounced and getting upset over the possibility of me being with someone else is not only outrageous but severely disrespectful to your girlfriend. Who I choose to spend my time with is none of your business, Finn. Shouldn't you be more concerned with checking on your girlfriend? Because last I checked, she was ill. So, maybe you should be more concerned with her than me. Now, please leave." Rachel said before turning on her heel and heading back into the house.

"I'll see you at the party, at least?!" Finn called out hopefully.

"No. You can leave now, Finn!" Rachel said with out looking back.

Entering the house, the brunette shut the door before dropping back against it with a sigh.

"I'm sorry.." Was said softly full of sadness.

Rachel's head rolled to the right as she stared at the blonde in confusion.

"Finn's choice in behavior is in no way your fault."

"True but maybe if I was a more available, attentive girlfriend. Maybe he wouldn't be breathing down your neck." Quinn replied from her position leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Rachel shook her head. "Why are you even.." The brunette cut herself off before standing upright and walking pass the blonde tiredly.

Deciding it's best to let Quinn be. It was none of her business anyway.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and opened her refrigerator to grab two bottles of water.

She placed them on the counter than began grabbing pots and pans to begin dinner.

Quinn had followed her silently than leaned against the archway as she had in the hall with her arms crossed watching the brunette silently.

She could clearly see Rachel was frustrated and wondered if this was part of the no drama rule.

"Go ahead.." Quinn spoke up halting the brunettes movements as they made eye contact with each other. "Ask me."

"It's none of my business." Rachel replied.

"I'm currently living in your home and my _boyfriend _just brought drama to your front door. If I'm correct, that's part of the rules. So, yes I think you deserve more than just my business, so ask me."

"That's different he came here for me not you. So no, it doesn't fall into the drama rule. As I've said before you tell me if you want to tell me but any of your business I will not ask about." Rachel said than turned back to the task at hand. Leaving Quinn to marvel at the brunette's patience and respect.

"Fine, I'll just tell you. I'm using him." Quinn stated bluntly.

At the admission the brunette's movements ceased. She turned her eyes to the blonde in confusion.

"What could Finn possibly have other than his over casting stature that you'll only need in the summer? He's the worst quarter back in the world and that's putting it mildly." Rachel replied full of concerned confusion. Concerned of Quinn's mental stability in thinking Finn had anything to offer anyone.

Quinn snorted a giggle and Rachel followed. The two made eye contact before Quinn's smile slipped from her face.

She walked over to the island leaning on her fore arms across from Rachel. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"When we left Pucks I barely had any time on my hands. I was still working but I couldn't work my regular hours because school was starting. So I was cut down severely to only 3 days a week."

"Puck had been furious with me over not paying his car insurance on time and came to my job to bitch me out about it and the crazy part is, I realized in that moment that he still hadn't realized that we moved out, yet."

"We argued and though I asked him to leave he just got more mad. It happened several times over one thing or another. He never asked about Beth during it. Which was why I felt completely justified in doing what I had to do."

"Eventually, I was fired for causing issues in the work place by bringing personal problems to work. So, with my last check I paid Mrs. Link to watch the girls the rest of the week until I could find another job but I couldn't."

"I had just left my last interview when I bumped into Finn. We started talking and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were at breadstix and he was buying me lunch."

"I had no idea at the time that he had a reason behind it. He wanted me back and at the moment all I could think about was Beth and Charlie and how we wouldn't have food for the night."

"So, I smiled and flirted and told him I missed him. I asked if I could have some thing extra to take because I had a busy night ahead of me and he agreed."

"That night Charlie had dinner and I had a boyfriend who paid for said dinner.." The room fell silent for a moment.

"Finn is the only other reason than when Beth's food stamps come in, that Charlie and I ever get to eat unless Charlie is at school because unlike our high school she gets to eat for free."

"I have to rely on Finn when he remembers to actually feed me. Though I understand him not remembering to because I haven't made it a mandatory thing and I know his mom usually only gives him enough for himself."

"like I said, I get food stamps but I have no where to put the food or anything to cook with. So, all the food stamps go to is ready made sandwiches from the supermarket or junk food, things like that. Than when we run out I turn to Finn." Quinn finished.

Rachel was floored once again by Quinn's calculated mind. She wouldn't have thought to do that but then again she doesn't have the patience or energy to pull off something like that. Rachel knows she can act but Finn just grates her nerves too strongly for her not to kill him. Maybe she could pull it off on someone else, who knows. The two stood in silence for a moment longer before Quinn spoke.

"I know it's wrong and I do feel bad about it but to be honest at the same time I don't. I don't because he uses me every chance he can get and I'm more than positive he's only with me because I'm not a virgin anymore. He probably thinks it'd be easier to get into my pants." Quinn said with a scoff.

"I see. Well, I want you to know, here in this house. No one is going to judge you least of all me. I understand that you did what you felt you had to do in your situation. Though, using someone isn't right by any means. I understand why you did it and so you know, if your hungry just take what you want and eat. I won't be upset or irritated in any way. This is your home now just as it is mine, so don't be afraid to eat, shower, scream at the top of your lungs or just be who you are. Because your home now, Quinn.. Ok?" Rachel spoke passionately sincere.

Quinn nodded her head, her vocal cords too shaky to speak as she did her best to hold in her tears.

Rachel could clearly see the girl felt horrible for using Finn but she could also see gratitude and relief shining in her eyes.

Quinn looked on the verge of breaking down. Like she needed to be held. So the brunette rounded the island and pulled the blonde into a hug.

Rachel's own feeling were spiraling. It had been so long since she let anyone truly into her life and at the cemetery that's just what she had chosen to do the second she told her truth about her own life to Quinn.

The two held each other tightly as years of burden fell in the form of their tears and melted into their embrace.

They trembled in each other's arms and cried for their separate but similar situations. They cried for having to grow up too quickly.

The emotions they were feeling were indescribable. No teenager should ever have to go through what they were currently going through.

That experience of parenthood was suppose to be way after they got to go to college and made dumb choices and in turn those mistakes in college were to help shape them into stronger, smarter people. Than they'd meet their soulmate than marriage then they'd have children with their spouse.

That's how it was suppose go but not like this. Not at this age and definitely not alone. They both knew they could have given their children up for adoption but neither girl is the type of person to run from their own mistakes. Not that they viewed their children as mistakes.

They both unknowingly were similar in that aspect, that they take responsibility for their actions seriously and that's what they felt they had to do.

They had to take accountability and be there to raise them and though Quinn didn't have Charlie. She still felt like Charlie was her responsibility.

They also unknowingly believed no one would ever be more devoted and loving as they would be to their own children.

Rachel got to meet her mother once and let's just say that by the end of that meeting she knew she'd never walk away from any of her future children.

Quinn was raised to love her children fiercely just like her own mother and vowed to follow in her mothers footsteps when she had kids. Neither girl thought at the time that they'd be unwed teenage mothers but they both stood by their separate decisions firmly.

The two separated as both girls wiped their eyes. The two smiled at each other a little embarrassed but smiled none the less.

"Do you uh.. need any help?" Quinn asked gesturing to the food.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say yes but your sick and as much as I've enjoyed your company. I'd rather not spread what ever it is you have. So go back to the living and rest. I'll wake you all when dinner's ready." Rachel said honestly, pulling a chuckle from Quinn.

"Thanks again, Rachel. It means a lot to me."

"What did I say about thanking me."

"Alright. You win, I'm going." Quinn said with a raise of her hands as she backed away in surrender.

Rachel smiled as she turned back to the task at hand thinking about the Fabray's in her living room.

The house already feeling fuller and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours.

She wondered what the rest of the year would bring and would it feel as nice as it feels right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn's throat burned as the bile rose once more from her stomach up her throat.

It's two am and she's been puking her guts out for the last five minutes and can't move because it doesn't seem to be stopping.

Beth is wailing in her bassinet and Charlie is crying because the baby crying is causing her head to pound too.

They're in Rachel's room for the night again because Rachel suggested waiting for the move to the basement, until they can go to the storage unit tomorrow to pick up all their belongings to get the basement set up first but with the way Quinn's feeling right now. It doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

Quinn's not sure if she'll even be able to move tomorrow. Once again her head propels forward to relieve her stomach of it's contents, it's just acids now.

The bathroom door opens and she feels gentle hands pull back her hair than a cool towel dabbing across her head. It's Rachel obviously. Now Quinn feels like shit for disturbing her sleep.

"Your okay, Come on." Rachel says as she grabs the blonde's arm and gently coaxes it over her shoulder to help the blonde stand on shaky legs. Quinn feels severely dizzy.

Rachel walks her to the bed than sits her down, grabbing the bucket she brought with her for Quinn to puke in. Which happens immediately after acquiring it.

After her bout of puking, Rachel helps her adjust back into the bed. Than rushes over to Charlie.

She hands the little girl a cup of children's Tylenol and a glass of water. After she's done she helps Charlie back into bed. Charlie's fever has broke but she still feels achy and has a headache. She's doing a lot better than Quinn is obviously.

Rachel rushes to the bathroom to wash and sanitize her hands. She than rushes back into the room and scoops a wailing bed into her arms and begins rocking her as she shakes the bottle of formula she made before coming to the room in her hand than pops it into the baby's mouth silencing her instantly.

Quinn's eyes are watching Rachel's every move. She's meticulous and calm. She looks exhausted but in her element. Charlie sighs in relief to her left when Beth stops crying and her eyes droop before she passes out almost instantly.

Quinn has glassy red eyes and a swollen nose. Her breathing is congested and her head aches terribly.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispers softly.

Quinn makes eye contact with her, looking a little dazed.

"I think we might actually have to take you two to the hospital because this can't be just a flu." Rachel says seriously.

"I can't Rachel. Charlie.. I'm not her legal guardian." Quinn replied hoarsely.

"I understand but sweetie, there has to be something we can do because I don't even want to think about what will happen if this gets worse."

Quinn doesn't want to think about it either. She has no medical coverage and doesn't even know if her dad is even still in Lima or did Fiona some how convince him to move.

"I know.." Quinn replied sadly.

"Listen I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm just worried about you two."

"I know you are, Rachel."

"Would it be okay if I put Beth in with Jaxon tonight? I really don't want her to catch whatever it is you two have." Rachel asked, concern dripping in her tone.

"Okay.. That sounds like a good idea. Would I be able to hear her over the baby monitor?" Quinn asked in worry.

Rachel smiles in understanding. "Of course, in fact. I'll bring the screen monitor in for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel stepped out of the room while still feeding Beth and grabbed the extra screen monitor and brought to Quinn.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The brunette assured and Quinn nodded before bile rose again.

Rachel winced then left the room with Beth while also wheeling the bassinet along with her. She entered Jaxon's room and sat in the rocking chair.

She fed Beth quietly for a while than when Beth finished, Rachel burped her. As she rocked Beth, she hummed a melody softly, rubbing the baby's back gently.

Quinn watched with disbelieving eyes that Rachel Berry was not only, taking care of her daughter but is also taking physical care of Charlie and herself.

She couldn't believe the amount of care that Rachel was bestowing upon them.

Quinn was her former tormentor for god sake and here she is up at this ridiculous hour taking care of all three of them with the patience of an angel and worry of a mama bear.

All Quinn could do was thank god and Rachel's parents for creating such a beautiful, generous person because had Quinn still been in the basement, this would have been even worse.

Quinn watched as Rachel set Beth in the bassinet. The brunette stood up and walked over to Jaxon, checking on him before quietly leaving the room.

She entered her bedroom with Quinn and Charlie and immediately went to fetch the thermometer.

Charlie was at a 98.1 and decreasing pretty steadily. Earlier in the day she had been at 99.3.

Rachel breathe a sigh of relief. She then turned to Quinn. 102.1 Rachel's eyes bulged. "Quinn, I know you may not want to but we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, Rachel I can't." Quinn replied groggily.

"Quinn, _please.. _I-I'm worried. Your fever is climbing and you can't keep anything down."

"I don't have insurance."

"We'll worry about that later."

"The kids-"

"Quinn, if you don't let me take you to the E.R you'll actually be putting Charlie and Beth in jeopardy! They need you at your best and this is not it! I know your scared but no one has to know you have them. I promise I won't tell! Charlie's fever has broken and she hasn't thrown up or anything but you aren't okay!" Rachel kept her volume at a whisper but was beginning to lose her grip.

"We can't just take them to the hospital Rachel. I c-can't risk it. What if someone sees us."

"I have a solution but you have to _trust _me, Quinn!" Rachel spoke in fearful desparation. Quinn was pale, clammy and her eyes were unfocused.

"I.." Quinn tried to speak but broke into a coughing fit that made her eyes wells with tears as her head pounded and her chest burned from the force of it.

"Please, Quinn? Please, trust me that I won't let anything happen to you or them?" Rachel pleaded as her eyes welled with fearful tears and Quinn's eyes focused on the brown ones in front of her. In that moment Quinn's lips trembled because she was scared and she really did want to go to the hospital. She felt like she was dying, everything hurt.

"Y-You promise.. You promise they'll be safe?" Quinn asked in such a small and fearful tone of voice that Rachel wilted under the weight of it's vulnerability.

"Yes, sweetheart, I swear."

Quinn stared down into the bucket full of her vomit than abruptly began to heave into it because her stomach had nothing left. Than another coughing fit hit soon after and the pain of it all sent her into tears and made her body weaker.

The blonde nodded as best she could. "O..Okay.." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel was up in a flash before the blonde could change her mind. "Alright, give me a minute. I'll be back shortly."

The brunette rushed to her temporary bedroom to get her cell phone. She waited as the phone rung impatiently.

"Please pick up." She whispered desparately.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered half asleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry to call so late."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Is everything alright? Is Jaxon okay?" Was asked in fear.

"Yes, Jaxon and I are fine. I know it's late and I wouldn't call this late under normal circumstances but this is an emergency!"

"What is it?"

Rachel began explaining the bare minimum of the issue and that was it. She did her best to keep Quinn's business as just that Quinn's business. After the call ended the brunette immediate got her slippers on and a large NYU hoodie that used to belong to her dad Hiram. She did a messy bun and headed back to her actual room to fetch Quinn.

The blonde was still in the same position hugging the bucket as if her life depended on it. Rachel had to coerce her into letting it go for a moment to help get her ready but Quinn was worried about puking all over Rachel's room.

"Come on, Quinn, we're going to the hospital."

"But the kids?"

"Don't worry about the kids."

"Rachel.. T-They can't be alone."

"They won't be."

"What?" Quinn asked fearfully. A little more alert at the news.

"Jaxon's babysitters going to be with them."

"You told someone?!"

"No, I didn't tell any of your business. I just explained that you were sick and I needed to escort you to the hospital because you are in no position to drive. They don't know anything other than that, I promise." Rachel held eye contact with an open expression. Quinn searched for any dishonesty but found none. She felt confliction at it's worst but ultimately decided to trust the brunette. Rachel hasn't given her any reason not to.

It took a little longer than Rachel liked to get Quinn ready but she achieved it. She helped Quinn to her car and strapped her in. The brunette waited on the porch with the baby monitor making sure there was one in the room with Charlie as well just in case. She sighed in relief when the car she'd been waiting for pulled up.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Rachel said sweetly.

"No thanks necessary sweetheart. You know I'm always here for you."

I know and I appreciate it. So, here's the monitor, there's one in both rooms. The kids are knocked out right now. The only one I see possibly waking up is Beth but she did just go to sleep so you should be good for another two to three hours."

"Rachel. I know what I'm doing don't you worry about that. Just get your friend to the hospital she doesn't look so good."

"Thanks again for this."

"Don't thank me, just get her there."

Rachel nodded and the two hugged. The brunette ran to her car, starting it immediately and pulled out slowly as to not jostle the bucket of bile a dazed Quinn was still hugging to her chest.

As soon as they reached the hospital E.R. Rachel moved quickly. She gathered a stumbling Quinn out the car and into the hospital. They made it to the desk and Rachel waited in annoyance as the nurse took forever to greet them.

"Name?"

"Lucy Fabray."

"Birthday?"

"April 30, 1995"

"Reason for your visit?"

"I'm not sure exactly what she has but her fever is 102.1 and she has a severe congested cough as well as vomiting."

"Do you have a guardian with you?"

"No, but I can reach a guardian through telephone but her parents are away this weekend for their 30th wedding anniversary." The lie rolled off Rachel's tongue with ease and her expression so convincing.

The nurse nodded. "Alright. Fill these out and put the number for her parents so we can contact them to receive permission of treatment."

Rachel nodded grateful than struggled with holding Quinn upright to the waiting area. She sat the blonde down and pulled out her cell phone shooting off a text.

"Rachel.." Quinn whispered hoarsely in worry.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I can't contact my dad.." Quinn whimpered out as she realized there's no way she'd get seen.

"Don't worry about that. We're not contacting your dad. It's already being taken care of."

"How?" Before Rachel could reply Quinn began coughing horse and deep. Her face turning a beet red as the veins in her neck bulged. Her red glassy eyes began spilling over with tears.

Rachel rubbed her back as she whispered reassurance in her ears.

"I-It hurts Ra-Rachel.. It hurts.." Quinn whimpered as her unashamed tears fell.

Rachel's heart broke. She felt terrible for the blonde. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can find you some tea."

"Please don't leave me.." The blonde whispered as her vision blurred and her head swam.

"Ok, Okay.. I won't." Rachel spoke softly. She noticed people looking at them. The brunette's features harden. "Well? Is there a problem?" Rachel spoke sharply and all eyes cast away. The brunette slid her arm around the blonde. Quinn's head falling gently to her shoulder.

When the coughing fit stopped and she could relax a little the blonde watched on in curiosity as Rachel began filling in parts of the information for the paper that she knew.

"How do you know I'm allergic to pistachios?"

"You may have mentioned it in conversation." Rachel replied simply.

Than the blonde raised a questioning eyebrow because prior to this time they were never close.

Rachel flushed in embarrassment. "Okay so you may have mentioned it in conversion with _other _people but I heard it and remembered."

Quinn smiled the best she could. It was small and weak but it was there.

"I think it's sweet that you remember that. Though I wish other people shared your memory of such trivial things." Quinn said in a weak tone.

"It's not trivial. It's a potentially life threatening condition if not treated right away."

"I know, I just meant I wish other people shared your thoughts on remembering important facts. God knows Puck and Finn don't ever. I always have to read the package label on whatever they buy me or ask what they put in anything if they give me food their mother's have made."

"I know what you mean. Finn almost killed me with a damn pound cake his mother made. He said she used all vegan products but completely forgot I'm allergic to pistacios!"

"You are?!" Quinn asked in weak surprise.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes,_ really _you goof."

"Look at that, Berry. We have something in commo-"

Before Quinn could finish her sentence a coughing fit hit again.

Rachel rubbed her back soothingly but other than that, that was all she could do. "Okay, Okay.. No more talking for you. The only time you speak is when I need the answer to some of these questions." Rachel said as she gestured to the paperwork. Quinn nodded her agreement.

That's how they spent the next hour and a half until the paperwork was handed in. When Quinn's name was called another hour later her eyes bulged. The blonde's eyes cast to Rachel who was sporting a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me but can I get a wheel chair for my friend. She really weak." Rachel asked. The nurse nodded and a few minutes later returned with one.

Quinn couldn't tell you how she felt in the moment other than cared for. It had been a long time since she felt it and she still couldn't believe it was coming from Rachel Berry of all people.

* * *

Pulmonary consolidation A.K.A fucking _Pneumonia!_ Rachel sat in the chair next to Quinn's bed listening with rapt attention as the doctor explained that Quinn was still at the early stage and since it was caught early they'd have a better chance at a faster recovery.

"Now, Ms. Fabray. I've already spoken in great length with your mother about your care needs." The doctor began and Quinn's eyes widened a fraction at the words.

It was Rachel grasping her hand that grounded her before she could say or ask anything that might give them away. Thankfully the welling tears in her eyes at the word 'Mother' was masked by her sickness.

"So, she knows everything that you'll need as far as your recovery goes. I've written your prescription and sent it to your pharmacy. It can be picked up in a few hours. Other than that we have the authority from your mother that you can be released with the aide of Ms. Berry. Do you have any questions?"

Quinn shook her head no. She couldn't even think of anything to ask other than how the hell did this doctor speak to her mother?

"Alright, well than your free to go." With that the doctor left.

Rachel stood up and began helping Quinn get ready to leave. When the two stepped out of the hospital, dawn was breaking. Rachel sat Quinn on the only bench near the entrance of the E.R. and left to fetch the car. When she pulled up she rushed to open the door for Quinn though Quinn and Rachel both know she could have gotten it herself but in Rachel's mind Quinn's still too weak to be doing much of anything.

They drove home in silence with Quinn hugging the bucket that the nurse was kind enough to clean before they left.

It took Quinn approximately 10 minutes from pulling off from the hospital parking lot to crack. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"How did I get seen without a parent or guardian? Why did the doctor say he spoke to my.. My mother?" Quinn asked vulnerably.

Rachel sighed tiredly or sadly Quinn didn't know. "I knew you'd need a guardian with you and I made a call and a certain someone in the hospital who knows a certain some one else that I know helped us out but I can't tell you who because no one is suppose to know and I'm only ever allowed to ask for that certain persons help when it's a severe emergency and this was. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you."

Quinn nodded silently and cast her eyes back into the bucket. She felt nauseous again and was doing her best to hold it down but at the stop light she couldn't. She began heaving her acids up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel yawned tiredly. It was 12:45 pm. She had been up for hours and was doing her best to make sure the kids were all taken care.

Jaxon was currently in the living room playing with his toys on his play mat.

Charlie was laid on a pillow on the couch with a quilt and watching cartoons and Beth..

Well, Beth was wailing her head off. Rachel just finished changing her diaper and was preparing the baby formula she had acquired the first day the Fabrays joined the household.

The moment she popped it in to the babies mouth, Beth instantly stopped crying. Quinn was currently upstairs passed out from the meds and lack of sleep she endured earlier that morning at two am.

Rachel had set up the baby cam to watch Quinn in case she woke and needed help. That's how disoriented she had been when they arrived home at six twenty four am.

"You know, I could help." Was spoken softly behind the brunette.

"I know but you've done so much already by staying with the kids."

"Rachel, you can not do this on your own. Your friend is practically comatose. Allow me to help you."

"It's fine. We're fine or at least we will be. You know, I can take of myself. I told you don't worry about it. You should head home and get some rest."

"And I do not deny that fact but you are not taking care of just one anymore. Now there are three children here to take care of. I can not in good conscious leave you like this. Not only because I do not wish to but you know your sister will be very cross with me if she finds out that I left you with all this."

The two chuckled over the thought of Rachel's older sister. She was very protective and a worry wart but right now her sister was going through something no one should go through.

Rachel knew her sister was in recovery now over everything. It had been a hard year for their little family.

Her sister got lost in anguish in the beginning and hadn't contacted Rachel at first until one day Rachel found her on her front porch completely trashed and a sobbing mess.

Over the course of the year her sister had been in a program and has been going to therapy. Rachel had been there in full support but the stress was weighing her down.

If it wasn't for the woman sat at her kitchen table right now, Rachel isn't sure what would have happened to them.

She's thankful and feels bad that the woman had to come to their rescue on separate occasions. Which is why Rachel doesn't want to be anymore of a burden to her.

Not only because the woman has lived through her responsibility to her own children but also her great grand child as well.

She's lived her life and Rachel doesn't want to burden her any more than for babysitting services and that's only because she's the only one she trusts with her son.

Rachel feels that it's her own responsibility, hers alone to take care of her son. The woman at the kitchen table use to run a daycare at her home and had stopped but made a personal exception for Rachel.

That's where Rachel's son is when she's in school. She knows she has nothing to worry about when he's with her.

He loves her to pieces and gets excited, squealing with a high pitch when he's dropped off in the mornings.

So, no, she's not going to burden her anyone than she has already by calling her last night for help.

"That may well be true but it's okay. If I do need you I will call like I did this morning but until then we're fine. You should head home. I'm going to be putting every one down for a nap soon." Rachel spoke softly as she noticed Beth's eyes beginning to droop.

"You promise? You'll call if you need me?"

"I promise."

The woman sighed tiredly. She took in the brunette's disheveled appearance but could see in Rachel's eyes that she was fighting a losing battle. "Alright, I'll go but I'm trusting in you to call me. It doesn't matter day or night, don't be afraid to call."

"I won't. Thank you again for coming."

"You know I will always come when either you or your sister need me."

Rachel smiled and felt her heart swell. This woman had changed her sisters life and she couldn't be more thankful to know her.

"I love you, sweetie." The woman said with a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Love you too. I'll see you out."

"Don't worry about it. Take care of the kids."

Rachel nodded her acceptance as she removed the bottle from Beth's mouth and leaned the tiny baby on her shoulder to burp her.

The older woman smiled before gathering her things to leave. Rachel heard when she left and sighed tiredly.

She walked to the living room while burping Beth and smiled upon her son and Charlie who where both looking a little tired. Both having been up just an hour after she got home with Quinn.

Rachel smiled when she heard Beth burp and headed for the stairs. She rubbed the baby's back gently as she hummed quietly.

She entered the nursery and placed Beth in the bassinet than popped her pacifier in her mouth and watched silently as she hummed a soft low tone while rubbing Beth's tummy with gentle barely scrape of her nails.

The baby sighed adorably as her eyes began to flutter shut. Rachel gazed down at the new born and felt her heart attaching to the baby girl who had no trace of Noah Puckerman on her, at least not yet.

Though Rachel was honestly exhausted. She was so happy that Quinn had taken her up on her offer. She doesn't want to think about what would have happened if the blonde had stood in the basement any longer.

The brunette stood up and quietly made her way out of the room. She walked back down to the living room and scooped up her son.

Just like Beth, she began rubbing his back softly and carrying him up stairs. She hummed and kissed his chubby cheeks.

When she entered the room he was already dosing, thankfully. Rachel sat in the rocking chair rocking him rubbing his tummy as she had Beth and gazed down at him.

He snuggled into her breast and before she knew it, he was out like a light. She slowly stood and walked over to his crib and laid him in gently being sure to cover him.

She stepped back and looked at the two babies feeling love and devotion swallow her whole.

The brunette crept out of the room and made her way back to the living where Charlie was.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Rachel spoke softly in a motherly tone. Her gaze warm and affectionate.

"I'm okay.." Charlie replied in a small voice.

"That's good. You look a little tired. Now that the babies are asleep, would you like to take a nap?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay, come on." Rachel said as she leaned down and groaned slightly when she heaved the tiny blonde up and into her arms.

Charlie may not have what Quinn has but she's still under the weather.

Rachel once again rubbed a back, hummed her tone as she ascended the stairs. She made it to the guest room and laid the little blonde in bed. She went to the bathroom gathered the thermometer and the children's Tylenol.

She walked over to the side of the bed and took Charlie's temperature. It was 98.5 and dropping. Rachel breathe a sigh of relief. She gave Charlie the Tylenol and tucked her in.

"Would you like a story?"

Charlie hesitated but then nodded yes. Rachel smiled stepped out of the room for a moment and came back with a childrens book.

She sat with a warm smile aimed at Charlie and began reading. Fifteen minutes later Charlie was asleep.

The brunette placed the book on the night stand and smiled sweetly at the little girl than stood up and exited the room.

She headed to her bedroom and peeked in on Quinn. The blonde was dead to the world and her breathing was full of congestion.

She shut the door and took a deep breath the house was silent. She went down stairs and began cleaning the lunch dishes and bottles from the children and herself that was left out after they had lunch.

Straightening out the living room and shutting off the TV she made sure to check that the baby monitor was on the coffee table and the volume was up before she crashed faced down on the couch with a groan.

She snuggled under the blanket Charlie was just using and sighed tiredly and happy that she'd _finally_ be getting some sleep.

Just as she was dozing off the door bell rang. The brunette's eyes snapped open in anger and a little fear the door bell would wake up everyone in the house. She really needed to disconnect that damn thing.

She threw the covers off in a rush as the bell rang out a second time. She ran to the door ripping it open a little breathless and slightly jittery.

There standing were Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Britney.

Rachel's eyes were wide, red, glassy and she looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess, she had Beth's puke stains and smell on her shirt.

All six members eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Oh my god! Rachel what on earth happen to you?!" Kurt asked with a curl of his lip in disgust and slight shock. She's never looked anything but cleanly and somewhat put together even if it was tasteless in it's fashion, at least to him.

"What are you all doing here?" Rachel asked with a slight edge in her tone.

"What do you mean? Sectionals is next week. You sent seven text messages threatening us that if we didn't show up for dress rehearsal that you'd come to our houses." Tina said.

"And guess what, Hobbit? You weren't at the damn rehearsal. So, since you ruined everyone's weekend we thought we'd come here to you and ruin yours." Santana snipped up.

"What she means is, it isn't like you to miss anything when it comes to glee. So, we thought we'd come and check on you." Blaine added sweetly.

"Yes, Finn said your dad was sick when he came over the other day." Kurt supplied.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's funny that _Finn _just so happened to be at Berry's house on a Saturday evening? I wonder what Quinn would think of that?" Santana sneered.

Rachel glared at the brunette. She knew she couldn't defend herself in the moment.

In fact, Rachel's brain was on over drive trying to figure out how to politely get rid of the group. However; Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes all together would make it a very _difficult _feat. The brunette swallowed thickly.

"Well Santana, If you must know. _Finn _invited himself to my home unannounced. He was not allowed in and I asked him to leave."

Santana eyed her with suspicion.

"Look can we just get this over with?" Mercedes cut in stepping forward to enter causing all of the group to do the same.

"Hold it!" Rachel spoke abruptly pulling the door closer to her body not allowing them entrance.

"Listen hobbit, Britts gots to pee, so you need to move!" Santana growled about to step forward again.

Rachel held her hand out to stop Santana with a slight shove, every one in the group was shocked.

"I said wait, Santana. If you can't respect my wishes I suggest you all leave now." Rachel spoke with fire in her tone and a death glare that rivaled Quinn's.

"Rachel what has gotten in to you?" Kurt asked.

"You know what, Kurt? Why would you even ask, when really not a damn one of you care." Rachel spoke lowly, thick with anger.

She was exhausted and though she knew they didn't understand because no one knew about she and Quinn's completely separate but similar situations.

That didn't give any of them a right to just show up at her house ill mannered, though that was mostly Santana.

"Rachel, look we're sorry. Obviously your not feeling very well and we should have called." Blaine spoke softly. Rachel felt pressure building behind her eyes until Britney spoke up.

"Please, Rach, I really have to pee." Britney whimpered but before Rachel could answer Santana's anger flared and she caught the brunette off guard shoving her way into the house.

"Santana!" Rachel whispered harshly but the girl ignored her. Looking back and forth in a rush.

Mercedes stepped through the door next. "If she gets to use the bathroom than I should be able to too. I've been holding it the entire ride."

Rachel felt her anger building more but she was also terrified of what was obviously in the living room. Jaxon's playpin and the baby swing for Beth.

The kitchen had baby bottles and utensils in the dry rack that she just washed along with Jaxon's high chair and Beth's bouncy seat at the table.

Rachel rushed after the girls and completely forgot to shut the door in her haste of chase, allowing the remaining group members to enter without permission.

"What the actual fuck, Berry?" Santana spoke up first.

Rachel rounded the corner to the living room and grit her teeth as her heart hammered in worry and slight fear of she and Quinn being found out.

"Umm.. Rachel? Why do you have so much baby stuff?" Mercedes asked next.

"Bathroom?" Britney pleaded in a whimper

"Britney the bathroom is through that hall on the end to your left." Britney breathe a 'Thank You' before hauling ass down the hall.

"Santana, Mercedes first of all, I would like to inform you that the blatant disregard for the respect of my home is not only invasive but insensitive. If I wanted to allow you in to my home, I would have invited you in."

"Relax, Rachel, it's just us." Mercedes replied.

"Yeah, now answer the question. Why does your living room look like it swallowed Babies 'R' Us?" Santana questioned in suspicion with threat shining in her eyes and tone.

Rachel was internally panicking but also a bigger part of her was fuming. She knew she had to be as calm as possible or Santana the fucking blood thirsty hound would surely know something is amiss and start sniffing.

"Not that it's any of your business but my extended family has come to help take care of.. things here and have brought their children with them. Now if you would all please leave-"

"Hey, isn't that Quinn's?" Tina spoke up when she glanced toward the couch.

There laying next to the foot of the couch was Quinn's school bag. Rachel almost shut her eyes in despair but fought it with a calm annoyed façade.

"Holy shit it is. What the hell, Berry?" Santana followed picking up the book bag.

All eyes fell on the brunette whose expression was calm and blank.

"Rachel why do you have Quinn's bag?" Kurt inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The short brunette stared them down. Just then Britney entered looking particularly green. "Britney, are you alright?" Rachel asked then all eyes feel to the blonde. Rachel noticed Santana's expression shift to..Worry?

"She's fine, don't try to change the subject. Why do you have Q's bag?" Santana asked in what Rachel could tell was now more an act of deflection than any actual interrogation. Interesting Rachel filed that little tidbit for later.

"Once again, not that it's any of your business but Quinn was here earlier and she wanted to know what was happening between Finn and I. She had warned me off him and made herself perfectly clear that he is hers. She left it behind by accident after I said something that I probably shouldn't have said but I'm me, so that's obviously predictable. Anything I do irritates her so.." Rachel finished with a light shrug and delicate shake of her head as if to say 'What else is new?'

The group looked at each other as that is something that was a known fact.

"Now, that you not only welcomed yourself into my home uninvited and questioned me to death with your unwarranted questions. Please leave, my father is sleeping and he isn't doing well." Rachel's voice quivered on that.

Remorse filled most of the groups eyes minus Santana that was eyeing Rachel in a way that made her worry.

"She's right guys, we should leave. Sorry for intruding Rachel." Blaine said sweetly.

Rachel nodded as they all began to pass her. She followed them out and just as Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were going to turn around and apologize the door shut in their faces.

"What is up with her?" Kurt asked.

"You heard her. Her father isn't well and no offense we kind of just bombarded her." Blaine answered.

Santana stared at the house in scrutiny as she spoke. "I don't know. I agree with Kurt. Somethings definitely up and yeah her dad's sick but there was something else. Something like.." Santana shook her head leaving the sentence in the air.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

Santana stared at the house a moment longer as everyone stared at her with bated breath. _'Fear' _Santana thought to herself but licked her lips and said "I don't know and who cares I don't want to lose any more of my weekend, do you?"

That got everyone moving again as they all left to their separate cars.

"I didn't even get to use the bathroom." Mercedes grumbled and Tina patted her back in sympathy as they got in her car having driven there together.

Rachel stared through the peep hole anxiously until each car was out of sight.

She dropped to her heel and turned dropping her weight against the door as she sighed in relief, despair, annoyance and, exhaustion.

That was _close, _too close. If any one of the kids or Quinn had woken up the baby monitors would have crackled to life with who ever might have woken, it would have been a disaster. They would have had questions.

They would have gotten angry at Quinn for keeping Puck from his daughter because even though it's none of their business.

Their self righteous opinions would have seen it as morally wrong to keep a father from his daughter no matter how bad the father actually is _for _his daughter.

She would have been found out. Her sons existence would have caused an even bigger uproar and so would the rest of her secrets.

Rachel slid down the door with her knees to her chest. Her head bowed and her hair clenched in both hands gripped in aggravation.

Why couldn't she and Quinn been left alone.

Why did they have to be raised in this particular small minded town and though she does care about the extended members in glee club, she also knows they don't actually care about her. Quinn, maybe but her? No, she was the school pariah and it hurts.

It hurts because though they may get along sometimes, they aren't friends. _She _doesn't actually have _friends _people that would genuinely care and understand the importance of her secrets.

If any one knew about her son it would be open season at school even worse than now.

If they knew she was a teenager living at home alone, lord knows who would try to intrude or possibly vandalize her home.

Causing her to live in fear for she and her sons safety. She has kept it quiet this long specifically for that reason.

If the jocks at her school didn't care when they supposedly accidently shove her into lockers-and she's a girl.

whose to say they wouldn't find it funny to terrorize her in the privacy of her own home?

Her father's were both disowned by their families. She doesn't have aunts and uncles or cousins or grand parents.

She only has Jaxon and her sister. Those are her only real kin.

The brunette sighed as her tears of frustration and worry began to fall.

She didn't like how Santana was staring at her. With that _look _that says _'I know your lying.' _it unnerved her and now she's beginning to get scared.

* * *

Quinn groaned as her head swam. She felt groggy and sluggish. She hissed when she felt something cool and moist lay across her forehead.

"Mommy?.." The blonde croaked out.

Rachel bit her lip in sadness as she placed the cool wet cloth across the blonde's forehead.

Quinn has been in and out of disorientation for two days now.

The antibiotics seem to be working as she isn't puking her guts out any more but she still has a bad cough and fever though it has gone down two points.

The brunette has been trying to feed her as much fluids as possible. This right here is how the blonde has been waking up the last few times Rachel has come to check on her. It's the meds that knock her out and cause the grogginess when she wakes.

The first words out of Quinn's mouth is always 'Mommy?' Rachel's heart literally breaks every time she has to correct her.

"No, sweetie, it's me Rachel."

"Rachel?.. Wha.."

"Shh.. It's okay. I'm just here to bring your soup and medicine." Rachel assured.

Quinn's eyes began to clear of fog. The blonde's glassy eyes took in the brunette before her. Rachel's hair and make up were done. _'Beautiful.' _Quinn thought.

Rachel ducked her head with a pretty hue to her cheeks fighting a smile.

Quinn may be awake but Rachel's pretty sure the blonde hasn't realize that she just called her beautiful if the slightly unfocused way she's looking at her is anything to go by.

"Thank you." Rachel replied and Quinn knit her brow in confusion.

"Thank you?"

"Nevermind, Quinn, come on. Let me help you sit up." Rachel replied as she stood up and wrap her right arm around the blonde's waist where she lay and the other on the pillow.

Quinn understood using both her hands to help the brunette assist her in sitting up. Quinn groaned slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she sat back down facing to the blonde on the bed.

"Better.. Just my head feels.." Quinn croaked out as she searched for a word. "Cloudy and my face still hurts."

"Do you feel any nausea?"

"No."

"Good. Your temperature's going down so that's a plus. Now, I brought you some garlic and onion soup. It should go down easy. I have your antibiotics for after as usual." Rachel said after she lifted the bowl and scooped the soup bringing it toward the blonde's mouth.

Quinn leaned forward and took the first mouthful humming in satisfaction as the warm liquid coated and soothe her abused throat from all the coughing she's been subjected to.

Quinn would be feeding herself if she hadn't spilled a bowl of soup all over herself the night before, when she assured Rachel she could do it herself.

Poor Rachel had to help her up and start the shower for her because it seeped through her clothing.

While she showered Rachel had scrubbed her bed. Than when Quinn finished showering, Rachel waited for her to get her under garments on which took a little longer than Quinn would like to admit.

Than the brunette helped the blonde into knew pajamas, guided her to the living room to watch TV until the bed dried and was remade.

Quinn felt like such a burden to the girl but also for the first time in years, since before her mothers illness, She felt cared for.

She knew she owed Rachel a lot and she planned to pay the girl in full. She doesn't care how but when she gets better. Whatever Rachel's needs are, she's going to give it her all.

"Alright, that's the last bite. Here's your medicine." Rachel said with a smile as she put the pills to the blonde's lips than did the same with the water. A little water dribbled down the blonde's chin and the brunette was quick to wipe the mess.

"Thank you so much, Rachel." Quinn whispered as she felt the tears building in her eyes.

Rachel eyes softened at the vulnerability. "Hey, Hey, shh.. It's okay. Your okay."

"I just.. I'm sorry." Quinn whimpered out as silent tears slipped down her flushed cheeks.

"No, No, why are you sorry?"

"Because you shouldn't have to take care of me or my kids. I didn't mean to burden you." Quinn weeped in a whisper because her head began to lightly throb as the blood rushed to her head.

She felt awful physically, mentally, and emotionally. She felt like a terrible person for how she had treated the girl before her in the past. How could she have been so cruel to such a genuine human being?

"Hey, now you stop that. You are not nor are those precious babies any sort of burden, Quinn. Do you hear me?"

"But.."

"No buts. I like to believe if the situation were on the other foot. You'd help Jaxon and I, wouldn't you?"

The blonde nodded as more silent tears spilled.

"Would we be a burden to you?"

"No." Quinn replied without hesitation. Rachel smiled.

"See? I know you may not understand from my point of view but Quinn you are not troubling mine or Jaxon's life in any way. I hope you believe that." Rachel spoke softly.

Quinn nodded and silence engulf them for a moment before Quinn's quivering voice broke it. "Can I hug you?"

Rachel's eyes welled with tears as her own smile quivered but was rich in it's happiness. "You never have to ask."

Rachel leaned forward and Quinn leaned up. The two embraced and both felt a love of friendship truly solidify between them in that moment.

The brunette rubbed the blonde's back softly and Quinn sighed this sigh of contentment that Rachel can say she's never heard come from the blonde.

It was new and refreshing. It sounded like not only comfort in the moment but relief.

Relief of something that Rachel can't honestly decipher but at least it was a positive sigh not a negative one.

The two pulled back from each other as Rachel helped Quinn recline once one.

"Quinn, I need to discuss something with you."

The blonde nodded and her eyes filled with fear.

"It's nothing bad, I swear. Don't be scared. I promised you that you're safe here and you all are, okay?" Rachel spoke soft as she took hold of the blonde's hands, rubbing her thumbs across baby soft knuckles.

Quinn nodded and took a deep calming breath while shutting her eyes. Her breath shuddered as it dispelled from her body before she focused with a renewed trust in her eyes. Rachel smiled warmly at her.

"You can trust me, Quinn. You know, I won't hurt you. I just want to discuss a few things before I leave."

A panicked look took over the blonde's face. "What? Where are you going?" The blonde sounded like a fearful child instead of the 17 year old she is.

"Calm down, I'm just going to school." Rachel assured.

"School? It's Saturday." Quinn replied with an adorable confused pout that melted Rachel.

"Um. No, Quinn, it's Tuesday."

The blonde's eyes bulged in shock. "Your lying." She breathe with wide bloodshot glistening eyes.

"I assure you ma'am that I'm not."

"No, I remember.." Quinn trailed off confused as hell.

"Quinn, you've been looped up all weekend on the meds the doctor prescribed you."

"What? What about the kids?!" Quinn rushed in a panic as she rushed to get out of bed but was very painful for Rachel to witness. It was clear that Quinn's body was _not _ready for rapid movement if her congested struggle is anything to go by.

The brunette reached out quickly to halt the blonde in her 'Haste' to the children.

"The kids are fine, Quinn, Charlie's fever broke three days ago. However; I didn't take her to school Monday because I thought it best if I speak to you first. I called the school pretending to be someone else.." Rachel trailed off not wanting to say the 'M' word just in case it caused the blonde to become emotional.

It was clear that just like discussing her fathers hurt her still to the day. The same applied to Quinn and her mother.

"Oh.. I.. I'm so sorry Rachel. You shouldn't have had to take care of them not that I'm not grateful, I am. Thank you.. I.. I don't know what else to.." The blonde fumbled with her words.

The brunette waved her off. "Don't worry about that. I need to discuss something more important with you."

"Okay.."

"Now, you asked me when we left the hospital how were you able to get seen." Quinn nodded recalling the shock of getting to see a doctor. It was different when she was pregnant she had Mrs. Puckerman though the woman never wanted to be there.

"If you recall, I told you I couldn't tell you how but after discussing it with said doctor and someone else of importance and explaining our situation I was told that I could tell you."

Quinn listened with confused curiosity.

"So, as you know I have an older sister."

Quinn nodded along.

"She's 10 years older than me. We weren't raised together and as I informed you, we didn't meet again until a few years later."

Again Quinn nodded.

"Well, she was adopted by a woman when she was fifteen. This woman already had her own daughter who had a son. Her grandson is the doctor that took you as his patient that night."

"Wow, that was very nice of him."

"Yes, it was. Now, his grandmother is the woman who stood in the house with the kids when we went to the hospital."

"Okay.. Remind me to thank them."

"I will. She's also Jaxon's baby sitter."

Quinn's mouth made 'O' in understanding.

"Now, I've already missed one day of school and that's one day too many for me. I usually drop Jaxon off at her house to watch him while I'm at school but she agreed to watch him here along with Charlie, Beth, and you."

At this Quinn's eyes became guarded. Rachel could tell her defenses had risen.

"It's okay, Rachel. She doesn't need to watch us. I can take care of the girls and myself. You can drop Jaxon off and.."

"With all do respect, Quinn, you can barely move about and your still contagious."

"With all do respect, Rachel, this woman may not be a stranger to you but she's a stranger to me. I'm sorry but I don't feel safe."

"Qui-"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but Rachel, Jaxon is becoming fussy and is calling for you."

Both teens heads whipped to the door in surprise. Rachel glanced at Quinn than stood up. "I'll be back in a few."

Quinn nodded. Rachel left the room and the woman's eyes cast to Quinn. Quinn's glassy eyes stood as strongly as they could in guarded challenge.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn was surprised by the woman's tone of voice. She sounded exactly like Mary fucking Poppins, Quinn could feel the woman's aura. It radiated mindful warmth. Wisdom bore through her irises as they gazed at the blonde in understanding.

"Fine." Quinn replied stoically.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Pressure in your face?"

"...Yes."

"Do you feel any stronger?"

"..." Quinn's eyes casted forward again.

"It's alright if you don't. These things take time."

"..."

"Ms. Fabray, I hope you don't think me rude when I say that I understand and even admire your wariness of my presence."

The blonde's eyes snapped to the white hard woman. It was clear she's old. Had to be older than sixty five but you could see it in her stance and stare. She's strong in physical strength and will. The way she carries herself is very proper and Quinn's eyes cast down again when she thought of her own mother's way of how she once carried herself it mirrored this woman's in a eerie way.

"Something the matter?"

"No."

"May I come in?" The woman asked softly. Definitely like Mary Poppins with her feather like lilt voice.

She stepped in softly and walked toward the bed. "May I?" She asked with gentle ease.

To Quinn, it isn't her bed or room so, no, she couldn't deny the woman. So she silently nodded her head but kept her gaze at her hands in her lap.

Quinn could see the woman's grace as she sat soft and lady like, oh so much as her own mother use to. Quinn felt slight barely there pressure behind her eyes once more.

"So, I think it's time you and I get to know a little bit about each other since we are both a part of Rachel and Jaxon's life, don't you think?"

"...Sure, I guess." Quinn's reply was obviously non committable.

"My name is Agatha but you may call me Aggie. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said with a soft warm smile and a hand out stretch to shake Quinn's.

Quinn licked her lips as her eyes trained on the hand offered before she lifted her own hesitantly. "I'm Quinn."

"You mean, Lucy but you prefer I refer to you as Quinn." Aggie corrected.

Quinn's eyes snapped up to the older woman in confusion.

"How di.."

"How do I know? That's a simple enough question with a easy answer but it will require a level of your attention that you do not seem too keen on giving." The woman replied with a knowing smile and understanding eyes.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she crossed her arms in a protective manner. "...I'm sorry I just don't trust very easily."

"It's a good thing to be hesitant. Trust is earned but many people give it with out care and are confused as to why they end up hurt. I applaud you and hope to earn your trust one day if you'll allow me to prove to you that I can be trusted, that is, but I feel no need to rush and neither should you."

Quinn raised her eyes to the woman and could see her genuineness. She reminded Quinn of her own grandma. She spoke in a similar fashion too.

Quinn still felt guarded and unsure but at the same time, she no longer felt cornered and confined. She could breathe a little easier.

"So, how do you know my first name? No one knows that about me."

The woman smiled with familiarity at the blonde. "Wouldn't you like to know. How about some tea? It's rather early don't you think?"

Quinn glanced at the clock on the night stand and her eyes widened in shock. It was five thirty four in the morning.

"Oh my god. Why is Rachel up so early?"

"She insisted on the extra hour to make sure not only you would be okay with my being here but that everything would be ready for when I arrived. Beth woke up at four and Jaxon not thirty minutes later. Charlie is still asleep. Rachel bathe both of them while preparing your soup. Than came up here to make sure you ate it all."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock than her eyes rounded in remorse.

"Oh no, you will not young lady. Do not do that. You are sick and need to be taken care of and that's what Rachel's doing. You are a part of this household now. Do not feel anything but gratefulness and peace." Aggie said as her hand touched the blonde's knee. Quinn felt her lip tremble.

"Do you understand?" The woman reiterated.

Quinn's eyes lifted to hers momentarily before she felt the compelling need to nod her understanding. It was something in the woman's eyes.

"Alright, now I am going to start the tea. I will return shortly." She said with a gentle smile and a nod.

Quinn nodded her agreement again as the woman stood up and made her exit. Quinn was left alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Aggie stepped down the landing and rounded it to come across the sight of Rachel bottle feeding Beth in her arms, her chin holding the bottle upright. Jaxon sprawled out on her lap as she rubbed his back, his eyes drooping dangerously as she hummed him back to sleep.

Aggie had never met such a natural born mother in her entire life. What took women years of trial and error to somewhat get right.

Rachel picked things up instantly when it came to children. Her natural instincts are spot on.

Aggie suspects that's why Rachel had been in such mama bear mode when she found out about Quinn's situation.

What people call high strung Rachel is actually mama bear Rachel. She just doesn't know how to separate being a mother from being a normal teenager with friends. So she ends up scaring people away.

However; that part of her is beautiful if any one would take a closer look.

Rachel has the natural need and ability to love and nurture with a dose of selfish loving when it comes to herself. It balances perfectly.

Aggie can only imagine who Rachel would marry someday and how lucky that person will be.

Rachel's eyes diverted to the older woman and she smiled.

Aggie smiled in warm return. "I see some ones tired. Would you like me to put Jaxon down?"

"If you don't mind, please." Rachel replied gratefully.

The older woman leaned over with years of practiced ease, she lifted Jaxon from his mother and gently cuddled him before silently making her way up to his room.

Rachel sighed tiredly. She has barely had any sleep since Quinn moved in but it's a small price to pay in keeping the three Fabray's safe.

Her eyes lowered to a suckling Beth whom she could tell was also going to go down in mere minutes.

It made her feel better knowing the kids would be asleep before she leaves. Just then Aggie returned and Rachel smiled.

"So, how was your conversation with Quinn?" Rachel asked the older woman with a raised knowing brow and smirk.

"You know me so well."

"Clearly."

"She obviously does not trust me and I wouldn't expect anything less. It's good that she's guarded especially being a single parent. Lord knows how many parents are so careless with their children."

"Amen to that."

Both women chuckled. "I feel in time, though. She may come around but it will be a while of that I am certain."

"Did you tell her who you are?"

"No, I did not. Honestly, I myself was in shock when Michael called me and told me whom she is. I didn't get to see her face when I arrived that day because you already had her in the car. So, right now I think it's best I do not. I would like her to get to know me first."

Rachel nodded her agreement.

"I did say I'd bring up tea. So we may get acquainted a little before the medicine kicks in again. So I shall do that."

"Okay, I'm going to take this little lady back to bed because she is drooling like her life depends on it." The brunette whispered with a chuckle as she just finished burping the new born.

"You do that, dear. Would you like me to leave you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please and Aggie?"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on Quinn. Try not to shock her death when you do decide to tell her. I still need help with all these kids." Rachel giggled.

"I will, I promise." Aggie winked back.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn's eyes lifted to the door as Aggie entered the room.

The blonde had been trying to think if she's ever met the white haired woman but for the life of her can't recall ever meeting her.

"You shouldn't think so hard. Life isn't a complicated equation. I've brought you some crackers just in case you feel any nausea. They'll help." Aggie said with a warm smile as she set the bed tray down across Quinn's lap.

Quinn eyed the tea cups with their saucer plates, the small tea pot that she thought was cute. The cup of sugar cubes, bottle of raw honey, a small pouring cup of cream, and tea spoons with a small plate of crackers.

For all of her intelligence she couldn't understand the kindness people just easily gave anymore.

Ever since her mother's passing people have only showed her how cruel they could be.

Aggie cleared her throat as she lightly grasp the small tea pot and began pouring Quinn's tea.

"Sugar?" Aggie asked sweetly.

"No, thank you." Quinn replied softly.

"Cream?"

"Yes, please."

"Honey?"

"Yes, thank you."

Aggie smiled at her politeness. After handing Quinn her tea and adjusting her own to her own liking, Aggie smiled across at the blonde. "So, I suppose it's time to become acquainted."

"You don't have to-" Quinn began only for Aggie to wave her off.

"Nonsense, Lucy, I would like for you to trust me and the only way to do that is by getting to know each other. Now sit back, enjoy your tea, and let me share my story with you." Aggie replied with a warm smile.

Quinn nodded and did just that.

"Let's see where shall I start? Hmm.. Oh, yes! I'm not originally from the U.S as you've most likely gathered from my accent." Quinn nodded. "I'm from Walton-On-Thames. It's on the south bank of the Elmbridge borough of Surrey, England."

Quinn's eyes shined at the information.

She never thought she'd meet someone from England and that's a place she's been infatuated with since she was a child.

Aggie knew the moment she had Quinn hooked. She smiled and continued.

"My mother was a nurse and my father was a banker...

* * *

Rachel opened her locker with a sigh. She was still exhausted.

The day seemed to be dragging on forever. Every time she checked the time it seemed no more than two minutes passed at a time.

Granted she's more than sure it has everything to do with the fact that she's been up since four am with Beth and Jaxon.

The brunette raised her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The brunette completely unaware of the eyes on her across the hall.

Though that could be because the hall was full of students and the loud rambunctious noise was giving her a head ache.

Thankfully her next period is a free one which she will be utilizing wisely in the back seat of her car. Getting some much needed sleep for the hour.

A throat cleared behind her and she turned to find Finn with his stupid expectant smile.

"Yes?" Rachel asked in a dismissive tone that clearly went over his head.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go some where and talk."

"No." Rachel replied flatly.

Unbeknownst to the brunette how accurately similar to Quinn she sounded in that moment.

Finn looked confused and surprised by her answer. "Come on, Rach, you can't still be pissed at me for getting upset about that other guy."

A few feet down the hall not too fair away in perfect ear shot.

Leaning across the row of lockers listening and watching with a raised brow was someone Rachel would not be happy to know was listening.

_'Other guy? Why would Finn care if she's not his girlfriend?' _The onlooker thought before their cellphone went off and they bolted from their post upon receiving it. Completely missing Rachel's response.

"Finn, for the last time. Who I spend my time with is _none_ of_ your _Business. Now will you please act as if you have sense and leave me alone!" Rachel replied before slamming her locker shut and storming away.

"Is this about Quinn?" Finn asked following her hurried footsteps with his calm casual stride.

"Of course Quinn is a part of it, she's your-"

"I knew it! Your still in love with me!"

"Oh for the love of Barbara!" Rachel gritted out, throwing her hands in the air in a huff before she stormed out of the front doors with Finn on her heels.

"Rach, it's okay. I understand that your upset about Quinn and me being together but like I told you-"

Finn spoke as Rachel dug in her purse looking for her car keys to get the hell out of there and as far away from Finn Hudson as her vehicle could take her.

"We can still hang out." Finn continued and Rachel halted her movements for a moment to send him a death glare that he countered with a sly smirk that he thought was sexy. "We can still be friends. Great friends actually."

Finn's hand went to reach out to her and Rachel chose that moment to yank her car door open hitting his hand before it could touch her on purpose.

"Ow!"

"Once again, the answer is no Finn, now move!" Rachel growled with attitude before slipping into the car and slamming the door on Finn.

She started the car and quickly put it in reverse effectively causing Finn to jump back as she pulled out than stomped the gas that caused the tires to squeal as she made her exit.

Finn stood there for a moment before a slow smile crept on his face. "Puck was right.. She _is _jealous of Quinn and me." Finn chuckled out to himself. "So that means she's gonna put out when we're hanging out." Finn fist bumped the air before pulling out his phone.

He dialed the number and within three rings it picked up. "Go for Puck."

"Dude! You were right, Rachel's jealous of me and Quinn. She basically just told me."

"Alright, now that we're sure. All you gotta do is tell her you want to hang out as only friends. Than when your alone you start talking about how amazing Quinn is. It'll piss her off than she'll be ripping your clothes off before you know it." Puck assured him.

"Awesome! Puck, dude, your a genius! You should write a book or something."

"I know. I'm a sex shark. It's what I do." Puck nodded to himself with a confident smirk.

"I owe you one, dude."

"Hey, remember our deal, dude. I help you nail Rachel on the side regularly and you help me find out where Quinn's hiding my kid."

"Of course, bro. After everything you helped me with? Don't worry, I'll find her."

"Cool, she wasn't in school Monday and now it's Tuesday. If she's not here by tomorrow than I know she's hiding for real. There's no way she's getting away with this. Beth is part mine and she needs to bring her home."

"Definitely. It's not cool she did that to you."

"Did you text her?"

"Yeah, all weekend like you told me to. She hasn't answered."

Puck stood in the locker room, he palmed his face in aggravation. "Where the hell could she be?! I even went to her church and she wasn't there. I went to her old job, the Lima Bean, and the book store and still I haven't found out anything."

Just as Puck finished his sentence Finn spotted Santana and Britney down the hall.

"Dude, that's it." Finn said in realization.

"What?" Puck asked in confusion.

"Santana and Britney."

"Holy shit, I didn't even think of that." Puck replied with hope and surprise in his tone.

"Yeah they're down the hall, I'm going to ask them."

"Nah man, don't say anything. I want to catch Quinn when she least expects it. I don't want to give her a head start to run."

"So what do you want to do?" Finn asked confused.

"Stake out, you and me at Santana's house first. Then if she's not there we stake out Britney's."

"Cool, I'm in."

"Thanks dude, remember don't say anything to any of them."

"No problem."

The two hung up and Puck smirked down at his phone.

He grabbed the weights off the rack and began doing curls in front of the mirror.

He hasn't heard from Quinn or seen her since their argument in the cafeteria and he's pissed.

He's barely scraping by. His rent is due and he only has half of it. He had no food other than ramen noodles and Chef Boy R D.

The house smelled like shit and the place was severely dirty.

He had no clean laundry and he couldn't find any of his PlayStation controllers in the mess.

Hell, you could barely find the couch under the mess. Though that maybe attributed by all the parties he's been throwing since she left.

Still ever since she's been gone things have been hard and things are never hard.

Normally the rent is paid, the bills are paid, there's food in the fridge, dinner ready when he comes home every night without fail.

His clothes are always washed, ironed, folded and hung in their respected places.

The house always smells lemon fresh. Everything's always organized where he can find it.

The bed even use to smell like something really good, now they smell like they haven't been washed in months.

The scents are vanilla and Sandlewood.

Though Puck isn't aware it's those specific scents nor does he know that those scents are from Quinn, what her perfume smells like along with her natural scent.

Unbeknownst to Puck he's experiencing loss. What it's like to be left by a real woman who takes care of her family.

A woman Puck has never encountered because his own mother didn't do what Quinn did for him. The way Quinn took care of him and the household.

Quinn may not have been in love with him but she treated him the way a wife -in love- is suppose to treat her husband.

The way she witnessed her mother love her father and vice versa. Just as her mother was the dutiful wife her father was a dutiful husband.

Her father did everything for her mother, her laundry, cleaned dishes, cook dinner, fixed her car, cleaned the house, bathe the children, put them to sleep with a very theatrical story, rubbed her mother's feet, brushed her hair, drew her bath.

Everything Quinn did was a reflection of the love she was raised around. How to truly take care of your household.

However; unfortunately for Quinn, Puck was nothing like her father use to be. He drank beers leaving them on every surface of the house.

He'd come home and drop his clothes on the floor not two inches away from the clothes hamper she bought specifically for that reason.

He'd eat dinner than put the plate in the sink and leave it there.

He'd take a shower before every one else, using up all the hot water after Quinn asked him repeatedly to keep it short so there'd be enough hot water for every one to shower.

She'd keep her own showers to a minimum of no longer than 8 minutes using her cell phone as an alarm to time herself, to conserve the hot water.

So every one could have a bath with out having to wait forever to get one because the water system in the building sucked.

He'd eat all the snacks she'd buy for Charlie and take her suv without her consent, when he didn't have gas in his truck and Quinn had no money for him to give him after paying bills.

He'd come back with an empty tank after taking it for three days and didn't even tell her.

She had to find out herself when she would get she and Charlie ready for school only to end up being late.

Because she had to walk to the gas station with Charlie and a small gas pitcher to get enough gas in her suv to get her back to that same gas station to get more gas, to get she and Charlie to school.

He never asked how she felt or if she needed a foot or back rub. He never told her she looked beautiful or gave Charlie any form of attention.

He never said thank you but always managed to complain about something he didn't like.

He just didn't do anything other than cause her pain and sadness.

Causing her to work harder for their household when it should have been him taking care of her like he promised he would.

And now.. Now Noah Puckerman stood in the school locker room lifting weights in anger.

There was no sadness, no remorse nor regret. No he was angry that she took away his help, his source.

The source and help being Quinn herself and their daughter.

Charlie didn't bring any assistance to the household so she wasn't even a fragment of a thought in his mind.

He actually completely forgot about her. No he wanted his daughter and Quinn back and if he had to call the police he would.

Until he knew for sure Quinn gave their daughter up for adoption, he wouldn't believe her.

No, he was going to find them and bring them home where they belonged.

Whether Quinn liked it or not.

* * *

"Bulgarian?!" Quinn asked with wide shining eyes and a little more color to her cheeks.

"Yes." Aggie chuckled as she shook her head at her younger self and her bad choice in boyfriends. "He was handsome and strong but he was also very slow."

Quinn giggled. Quinn was not completely better but some how this woman was making her feel less sick.

They have been talking for a while now and the woman's life sounded like a movie.

Quinn can't remember the last time she has gotten along with an adult that didn't turn their nose up at her in disdain.

"So, what happened after you left?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Well, as I've explained I was running out of money. I had already been away from home for a year and I couldn't bring myself to go back. I was free of restriction and didn't have to answer to anyone. So I went looking for work and lucky for me there was a pizza parlour with a very handsome pizza boy there when I went to inquire about employment." Aggie replied with a smirk.

Quinn shook her head softly with a disbelieving smile in wonderment. "Oh boy.."

"Oh boy, indeed." Aggie smirked.

* * *

Rachel had just entered Mckinely after her much needed nap though she wished it could have been longer, she's still grateful for it.

She knew she was once again going to be late to her next class and rushed to her locker.

She paid no mind to the two people down the hall at first. Not until she heard it.

The unmistakable whimper of one Britney S. Pierce.

Rachel toned her ears to hear it once more just in case she was imagining it due to lack of sleep.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Who did you tell?"

"N-No No one.." Britney whimpered.

Rachel couldn't tell you what possessed her.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was fielding the inquisition that was the glee club that pass weekend.

Or maybe.. Just maybe she was sick and tired of the boys in this school thinking that they were entitled to everything.

Maybe she was sick of the Noah Puckermans' and Finn Hudsons' of the world feeling like they own you or that you can't live without them.

Which of course has to be the reason why she steps in to Zack Coleman's face with a death glare so severe he looks appropriately shock and slightly fearful of it.

"Is there a problem here?" Rachel asks in such a dark tone. A stark contrast to her more softer, light voice.

"Nothing that concerns you man hands, so mind your own damn business." Zach sneers.

Rachel felt the burn of those words. Quinn's nick name that everyone still felt the need to use on her.

Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared as her hands clenched into fists.

"Oh you see, Coleman, that's where your wrong. It is my business. Because Britney is my friend and I don't take too kindly to people harassing my friends. So, I'm going to give you a chance to walk away now or-"

"Or what, treasure trail?" Zack said as he stepped into her personal space and shoved her causing Britney to gasp.

"Please, Zach, she didn't mean it. Sh-She's leav-" Britney tried to intervene.

"Shut up, I'll deal with you when I'm done with her." Zach spoke low and threateningly as his gaze snapped to Britney's before falling back on an unaffected Rachel.

Lifting his hand and shoving her once more. "What are _you _going to do? Huh? You can't do anything s-"

Before Zach could speak another word Rachel grabbed his hand twisted it behind his back, manipulating his entire by that one hand and slammed him into the locker in one swift motion. Causing him to yelp in pain and Britney to gasp in shock.

"Listen closely, Coleman, because I'm going to say this only once. If I catch you anywhere near Britney again any where in this school. Even if your just drinking from the water fountain and she happens to pass you by. You can kiss your precious football scholarship goodbye because this arm won't be the only thing useless by the time I'm done with you." Rachel growled in his ear, scaring the ever living shit out of him if his whimper is anything to go by.

"RACHEL!"

* * *

"-Not entirely a fan. I mean don't get me wrong I love Jane Austin, I do. Her books were amazing but I just love Emily Bronte too much." Quinn gushed.

Books. They were on the subject of books. They had gone from non fiction to fiction and Quinn could honestly say she's never met another human being other than her own mother who loved books as much as she does until this woman sitting before her, that is.

The woman's literary knowledge is astounding.

"Yes, I agree but my darling Austin is an original. Could you imagine the life she must of had lived to have such mind that filled her pages?"

"That's true but come on, Emily devours you page by page! You can't beat that!" Quinn argued and Aggie laughed.

It was loud and joyous but somehow still melodious.

And Quinn.. Quinn couldn't help but feel like she's heard it before.

* * *

Rachel was fuming. How is it that she always gets caught defending the honor of herself or someone in duress but no one ever sees the reason behind it.

She's suspended. AGAIN! How the hell is she suspended again when Zach was the one intimidating a girl smaller than him, _two_ girls smaller than him!

"Rachel, what is going on with you?" Mr. Shuester asked in disapproval.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rachel asked in disbelief with fire in her eyes aimed at Mr. Shuester. "Your seriously asking me that after what I just told you?!"

"Ms. Berry, it doesn't matter either way. You assaulted a student!.. Again!"

"I was defending a fellow students honor!"

"It was still a physical assault Ms. Berry and it is strict school policy that no violence is-"

"School policy?!" Rachel scoffed indignantly. "So does that mean the entirety of the football team, cheerios, hockey team and every other popular kid in this school is suspended as well?! Because I'm pretty being slapped in the face with a _SLUSHIE IS ALSO ASSAULT!"_

Rachel screamed the end of her sentence red faced and furious as her eyes became wild with rage as she jolted from her seat, knocking over her chair in the process.

Before promptly turning on her heel and storming away.

Leaving a slack jawed Mr. Shuester and wide eyed principal Figgins and a surprised to be proud Sue Sylvester in her wake.

"Wow.. She should be on my cheerios instead slumming it with your pathetic band of mouth breathers, curly Sue."

"Shut up, Sue."

* * *

Rachel stormed pass Britney and Zach Coleman and his parents.

Britney jumped to her feet to chase her.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait up!" Britney said doing her best to catch up to the fast walking brunette.

"I'm sorry Britney but I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Rachel, please wait!"

Rachel halted her steps but knew if she didn't leave the school soon. She'd likely storm back in to that office and slap the shit out of Mr. Shue and principal Figgins.

"Listen Britney, I'm sorry but I'm not in the right frame of mind to have a conversation-"

"But Rac-"

"Britney _please!" _Rachel gritted out as she did her best to quell her anger as everything started to really sink in. "Please just - Please just give me space. I will talk to you when I'm not upset and can actually have a calm conversation."

With that Rachel turned on her heel and stormed away leaving a sad Britney behind.

Britney watched her go and could literally feel the burdens that Rachel seems to be carrying weighing her down.

* * *

"Honestly, it's a delightful sight. The water is crystal clear and-" Aggies words are cut off and both she and Quinn's smiles slip from their faces when they hear the front door slam.

Both women completely confused as to why Rachel would be home so early. Though Quinn is a little scared that it's not Rachel but who else could it be?

"I'll check what is the matter." Aggie spoke softly with reassurance. Quinn nodded her agreement.

Aggie stood up and made her way out the room. She heard silence in the house once more.

She walked down the stairs to the living room. She looked out the window and saw Rachel's car in the drive way.

Which meant only one thing. Aggie walked to the back of the house through the back yard to Leroy's old shed.

She opened the door to hear the music blasted and Rachel already with just her BJJ Gi pants on and her sports bra going at the punching bag with fury.

She entered quietly than walked over to the speaker and shut it off. Rachel huffed and whipped around in her direction.

Aggie smiled softly. "Something the matter, darling?"

Rachel took a deep breath and grit her teeth before turning around and landing a solid blow on the bag, the force jostling it.

"Excuse me ma'am but I believe I asked you a question." Aggie spoke with authority, raising her brow in warning.

Rachel growled as she started wailing on the bag as a she spoke.

"Stupid boys! With their stupid entitlement! And their stupid stupidity!"

"Very articulate darling, I'm going to take a wild guess and say the problem is to do with a boy?"

Rachel shot her a glare before turning her attention back to the bag.

"Understatement of the century. How do I end up in these situations?" Rachel asked herself.

"I beg your pardon?" Aggie asked as she came around to the bag.

"I.." Rachel took a deep cleansing breath. "I got suspended again."

"How on earth?" Aggie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I.." Rachel blew a breath and licked her lips to start again. "A fellow classmate of mine - one of Quinn's friends from the cheerleading squad and Glee was being intimidated by some guy from the football team."

Aggie nodded her understanding.

"I intervened. He shoved me more than once and I.. I let him get to me and I put my hands on him and one of the teachers - _my _teacher to be exact, caught me. I also may have over reacted to them telling me I'm suspended. I screamed at them and left the office than I came home." Rachel finished her retelling and Aggie stood quiet for a moment.

"I see.. And this boy, did he put a hand on Quinn's friend?"

"I don't know but I do know she was scared and he's bigger than her. He's bigger than both of us."

Aggie nodded her head in understanding once more. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and pressed speed dial.

Rachel watched already knowing what Aggie was about to do but this time she wasn't sure if Aggie could even help.

"Charles, darling I need you tomorrow at 11 am." Aggie waited as Charles spoke. "Yes, the matter may not be legal but I refuse to go without having you present." Again Aggie waited. "Mckinely high school. Be sure to wear your best suit." Aggie replied with a smirk. "Thank you, Darling. Have a good day." With that she hung up.

She looked at Rachel with a smile. "Come now, sweetheart, let's get you some rest. You look like a raccoon."

Rachel gasped indignantly at the insult, her hands reaching below her eyes instantly. "I do not!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you do. Now come along. You've let out all your anger and now all we can do is wait for tomorrow." Aggie said as she guided Rachel out of her private dojo/gym.

The two headed for the house with Aggie's arm around Rachel's back in a side embrace.

"Thanks Aggie." Rachel said as they entered the house.

"Don't mention, darling. Now if you'll excuse me, you've interrupted my time with Quinn."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't permanent interruption."

"How is she, anyway?"

"Quinn?"

Rachel nodded.

"She's doing better. Her eyes have cleared a little more and she's having less coughing fits. I suspect she should be better in another week give or take."

Rachel sighed in relief. "And the kids?"

"Beth and Jaxon woke up for a little while earlier but I didn't bring them in to see Quinn yet and she understood. They went down about an hour ago after lunch. Charlotte is in the guest room watching TV in bed and I have the video monitor on her and the children. She knows she can call me if she needs anything. I just fed her a small cup of soup. Her fever hasn't returned as you know. She hasn't had a headache either. She just feels a little achy but other than that she's fine." Aggie finished.

"Good."

"So now that you know every one is okay. Why don't you head down to the basement for some shut eye." Aggie suggested.

"You know what? I think I will. Thank you again, Aggie."

"You don't have to thank me but you're welcome, my darling. Now go on." Aggie said with a kiss to Rachel's head.

"Okay." Rachel said with a tired smile and headed for the basement.

Aggie shook her head as she watched her go. Rachel was strong but she was also hurting herself by not opening up very much.

Rachel was a loner through and through. Though that wasn't always the case, it is now.

Aggie worries about Rachel so much. She worries about her sister as well.

Aggie has been taking flights out to New York to check on her daughter constantly and she's happy to see that she's doing better than she has been in a long time.

Aggie's eyes welled with tears just thinking about her two brunette's.

Rachel may not be her daughter but she does consider her, her granddaughter because she thought of Hiram and Leroy as her adoptive family. Her adoptive sons though they were grown men.

She had met Leroy and Hiram when she agreed to the reunion of Rachel and her sister.

Their deaths had hit her hard and when she found out about Rachel's emancipation she was worried.

Her worries were confirmed when her daughter called in tears one time when Rachel ended up in the hospital beaten.

Rachel had told the hospital she was attacked by a group of kids but Aggie knew Rachel was trained in martial arts thanks to her dad Leroy and could have easily defended herself.

It wasn't until last year when she and Rachel were talking after another family death did Rachel tell the truth.

That she provoked the three girls and because at the time she just wanted to feel pain, she let them beat her up.

Rachel has come a long way since she was hit with the reality of her actions via a home pregnancy test.

Aggie isn't certain and no one would really know if Rachel would ever have stopped her downward spiral on her own but that positive sign is what had saved Rachel's life from further destruction.

_Jaxon _had saved his mother and Aggie can see it in Rachel's eyes everyday when she looks at her son that she believes that to be the truth as well.

Aggie took a deep breath and said a prayer because now there was a blonde girl upstairs to worry about.

Said girl was currently fighting to keep herself and her little family a float on her own.

Quinn was just as strong as her mother Judy but Aggie could see that Quinn was scared and a little lost.

She doesn't know where Frannie is but she will find out. She just needs a little time.

Aggie sighed to herself as she headed back upstairs. She checked the babies than Charlie than headed back to Rachel's room.

What she was greeted by was a slouching, knocked out, slightly drooling Quinn. Aggie smiled adoringly at her.

The older woman walked toward the bed quietly and removed the tray from Quinn's lap.

She leaned down and gently began adjusting Quinn.

She may be old but she was as strong as an ox or so Rachel and everyone else in her life says.

Quinn made no sound as she was laid down correctly and covered. Aggie brushed Quinn's hair from her head and leaned down laying a feather light kiss to her forehead.

She stood back up and watched Quinn for a moment. She felt her eyes welling with tears for the young blonde and knew that was her cue to go.

Aggie quietly shut the door behind her. Made her way back through the house and down the stairs to the living room.

She sat in the recliner and reached for her Knitting tools and began to Knit.

The house was silent as everyone was asleep. Even Charlie had succumb to slumber.

Aggie smiled to herself thinking that this whole thing may very well be a blessing in disguise.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. She didn't have to squint, it was dark in the bedroom with only the moon illuminating the area around her.

She sat up on her own and though she felt a little sluggish she didn't feel as bad as she had before.

Even her nose felt better. It wasn't stuffed and she could breathe without struggle.

Her chest had a barely there heaviness, that being the the remnants of her congestion clearing up.

She felt great for the first time in a while. She didn't have any kinks in her neck like she usually does after sleeping in the basement of the school.

She felt rested and refreshed. Quinn pulled the covers back and stood up. Her legs felt a little jelly like but other than that they were sturdy in holding her up right.

Quinn's nose scrunched up at what she smelled like. It was a mix of vapor rub and sweat. Now that she more coherent to feel it, her clothing feels damp and she realizes she's covered in sweat.

She supposes she sweated out a good portion of whatever the hell she had because she doesn't feel sick anymore.

She stretches her arms and groans in satisfaction as her back cracks.

Her eyes glance over at the time. It's 3:30 am. She realizes she has no clue what day it is.

She shrugs than reaches over to turn on the light. The brightness hits harshly but not painfully and she smiles.

Her eyes adjust to the light and she takes in Rachel's room.

She spots her own garbage bag full of her clothes in the corner and walks over, immediately digging for something to wear.

After getting what she needs she heads to the shower. The second the warm water hits her skin she sighs in happiness and begins washing up.

* * *

Rachel groans when she hears the alarm clock go off at 4:30. She feels exhausted. It has been a week since her suspension and she has two more days to go.

The nap Aggie had suggested she take the other day after the incident at school, only lasted forty minutes than Jaxon woke up followed by Beth and Charlie.

Rachel had gotten up and had a slightly frustrating disagreement with Aggie when she told her she could go home, that Aggie had been there since 4 am that morning.

Aggie argued that Rachel needed help but Rachel refused and after an hour of back and forth, Aggie consented not wanting to stress Rachel out anymore.

She made Rachel promise to call if she needed anything, it didn't matter what time it was. She'd answer and be over in a jiffy.

Rachel agreed and the two said their goodbyes with Aggie giving Jaxon as well as Beth all the love she could.

When it came to Charlie she had been more careful. Already getting the impression that Charlie didn't do well with adults when she had first met her.

Charlie was hesitant but she allowed the older woman to hug her and plant a motherly kiss to her forehead.

Once Aggie got her coat on and Rachel walked her to the door. She turned to Rachel asking her to give Quinn her goodbyes and wishes of wellness.

Rachel agreed and Aggie was on her way out before they knew it.

Since Friday evening a week and three ago Rachel has barely slept no more than four to almost five hours each day and it was showing around her eyes.

She had been taking care of the kids, yes, but also taking care of Quinn.

She was grateful that Aggie had come last week so she could go to school when she did but even that didn't go well, no thanks to Finn's stupidity and that other idiot Zach who got her suspended, Again!

Rachel sighed. She didn't have to go to school today but she also knew Jaxon and Beth would be up soon.

So she sighed and heaved herself from the bed and walked out to the hall bathroom to shower.

20 minutes later found her heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

Normally she'd be on her elliptical but since Quinn's recovering in her room she isn't going to go in. She'll make her shake than head to her private gym/dojo in the shed.

The moment her foot hits the mid landing her sense of smell erupts and her mouths salivates.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and knew the only people who had a key to her house was her sister, Aggie and Aggie's son Derek (in case of emergency)

Rachel's foot hit the landing and she walks through the house and the closer she gets to the kitchen the more severe her hunger presents itself.

She steps through the archway of the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight of Quinn Fabray at her stove with her back to her dressed fashionably wholesome like always, her freshly pressed full round curls stand out in their shiny beauty.

At the table is in a bouncy seat is Beth with her wide eyes taking in the room and a pacifier in her mouth. Her tiny fist clenched looking like the most adorable almost two month old girl she's ever seen.

She didn't see Jaxon and Charlie so she assumes they're still sleeping. Rachel smiled, it was good to see Quinn up and about.

"Good morning." Rachel said slightly startling Quinn.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and Rachel was hit with such a beautiful blinding smile that made her stomach flip.

Quinn turned the burner off and moved the pan with the pancake in it to an another burner that was off.

She turned around as she wiped her hand on a dish towel, tossed it to the counter and walked over to Rachel with a soft smile.

Without being prompt she lifted her arms, slipping them around the brunette's neck and pulled Rachel in to one of the tightest hugs she's ever been given by anyone in her life, completely surprising the brunette.

Rachel's arms slid around her waist pulling Quinn in just as tight. The two held each other for a few minutes reveling in the hug. Quinn pulled back first but didn't go far.

She had an arm still over Rachel's shoulder and the other cupped the brunette's cheek.

Rachel still holding her by the waist. Quinn gazed into the eyes of the girl she had been cruel to and felt a heaviness of regret but also great appreciation for her.

She then felt bad because dark rings and puffiness were beginning to form around the brunette's normally vibrant eyes.

Quinn had so many thing she wanted to say but the first and main thing she wanted to say to this amazing person in her arms is: "Thank you.. Thank you so much Rachel for taking care of my family when I couldn't."

Rachel's smile blossomed. "You don't need to thank me and it wasn't only me. Aggie helped."

"I do need to thank you because without you I don't even want to know what would have happened to us and if you hadn't contacted Aggie to begin with, we wouldn't have been able to have her help either. So thank you and when I do hopefully see Aggie again I'd like to thank her too."

"Either way you're welcome. I know you would done the same for me."

"Of course." Quinn said without hesitation.

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel way better obviously, I still feel a little lingering congestion and a little tired but that's all. How about you?"

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not." Quinn said softly with worry etched across her features. Rachel's eyes softened at the sight.

Quinn's hand gently cradled her face and her thumb in the most feather light touch, caressed beneath one of Rachel's eyes where the puffy ring was most prominent.

"You're exhausted."

"Quinn assure you, I'm fine. I had less sleep than this when Jaxon was born."

"Still I-"

"Quinn please, it's okay. I already had this talk with Aggie and I don't feel like having it again. I'm fine. Besides you're okay now. So everything's fine. I'll be back to getting my normal sleep in no time."

Quinn gazed into her eyes and could tell how frustrating the topic is for Rachel.

So instead of saying anymore about it she says: "I see it's been a week and a few days since I came here and I.. I honestly don't know how I could ever repay you for what you've done."

"I don't need you to repay me but if you feel so incline, all I ask in return is that you take care of yourself and those precious babies."

"I'd do that and more, like take of you and that handsome heartbreaker of yours too." Quinn replied without thinking and Rachel felt her heart rattle at the words never hearing them from anyone before in regards to she and her son.

Quinn felt her own heart rattle but not because she felt surprised by her words but because she meant every word of it whole heartedly.

As she gazed into Rachel's eyes she felt herself become charged with the well being and safety of the brunette before her as well as her son.

She had never met anyone like Rachel before in her life. She can still remember the day she first saw Rachel freshman year.

It was only once when she was passing her in the hallway but she could tell you exactly what Rachel was wearing, what shoes, hairstyle and makeup. Even down to her earrings.

She could tell you which hallway of Mckinely they were in and what exactly Rachel was doing when they made eye contact briefly.

But if you ask Quinn what she herself was wearing, shoes, hair, make up, earrings and why she was down that particular hallway and who she had been walking with in said hallway or what everyone else around her was doing, she honestly couldn't tell you.

"That.. Actually means a lot to hear you say, Quinn." Rachel said feeling so touch by the admission.

"I mean every word of it."

Rachel was about to speak when the baby monitor crackled to life.

"Mama! Mama!"

Jaxon's adorable voice rang out and Rachel smiled that all encompassing smile and Quinn literally filled with something at the sight of it.

The two released each other not realizing that they had been holding each other for well over ten minutes.

Rachel raced up the stairs always super excited for her little man.

Quinn watched her go with a smile full of affection. She walked back over to the stove to finish everything up.

Twenty minutes later found Rachel walking in with a freshly showered Jaxon who was dressed to impress, making any lady swoon.

Rachel watched with fascination and appreciation when Quinn placed the plate of stacked vegan pancakes on the table with the rest of breakfast.

Than watched as Quinn's head lifted to them. The blonde's eyes exploded like fire works and her smile split in undeniable happiness at the sight of the boy. Quinn was quite literally being choke with her desire to hold him.

"Oh my, aren't you just the most cutest boy." Quinn gushed.

She walked over but kept a respectable distance. She didn't want to over step.

"Say thank you." Rachel said softly to Jaxon.

"Nank ou." Jaxon said bashfully and Quinn wanted to die from all the adorableness.

"Aww you're welcome, handsome." Quinn spoke softly.

Jaxon reached out for her and Quinn's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. Rachel chuckled at her shock.

"Do you want to? You don't have to hold if you don't?"

"I can?" Quinn asked with barely concealed eagerness.

Rachel chuckled at the sight of Quinn Fabray's ultimate weakness. Babies. "Of course, silly."

"But I'm just getting over-"

"Quinn you're fine. Unless you don't want-"

"I want to!" Quinn spoke up quickly.

Rachel chuckled again than handed Jaxon over to Quinn whose eyes were sparkling in wonder at him.

"Oh my god, you are to adorable." Quinn cooed. The blonde was captivated by his big brown eyes, unruly thick shiny curl, full pouty lips, feeling his baby fat in his chunky thighs and arms had her falling in love instantly.

Jaxon smiled and wrapped his chubby little arms around Quinn's neck and that was it. Quinn was officially a goner. Jaxon Berry had her heart and she didn't want it back.

"Awww, thank you." The blonde cooed as she hugged him back.

"Ou Etta." Jaxon said as he hugged her and Quinn was confused.

"He's asking if you're better?" Rachel clarified.

Okay this kid was smooth and such a charmer.

"Oh thank you for asking, sweetie, I am better."

Jaxon pulled back and kissed her cheek than squished his against Quinn's as he squeezed her into another hug.

The two were smiling with happiness than a flash went off and Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel smiling with her phone in her hands.

Rachel turned her phone around to show the blonde. Quinn and Jaxon cheek to cheek smiling genuinely.

"I want that picture, Berry." Quinn demanded.

"I already sent it."

"Good."

Quinn glanced at the clock. It was 5:50 She had to get Charlie up. She kissed Jaxon on the cheek and he giggled. God she didn't want to let him go.

"Okay little man, I've got to go get Charlie up. I'll be back." Quinn said with affection as she handed him back to Rachel.

She went upstairs than came down carrying her half asleep sister. She sat her in the chair than she herself sat down next to her.

Rachel had waited for them before touching the food so they could eat together.

Quinn thought it was the most considerate thing.

They began eating with Quinn holding Beth in her arms as she nursed her and ate her own breakfast.

Rachel was helping Jaxon eat while she fed herself and Charlie ate on her own.

Quinn and Rachel were both thinking the exact same thing but neither of them voiced it.

It felt like they had a family together.

"So, do you need long to get ready?" Quinn asked.

"Oh I'm not going to school today."

"What? Why not? Are you getting sick? Did I give you what I had?" Quinn asked apologetically full of worry.

"No actually, I was suspended."

Quinn's hand froze with her fork from putting her pancake in her mouth. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"I was suspended."

"No I heard you but why?"

"For assaulting a student."

Quinn's eyes bulged. "Again!"

"Yes."

"How? Why?"

"How isn't really important but the why is simple. I put myself in a situation that I shouldn't have."

"Oh my god, please tell me it wasn't Finn?"

"No."

"Than who?"

"Zach Colman."

"Why on earth did you hit Colman?"

"I didn't necessarily hit him but he wasn't being very nice and I'm just about fed up with the boys in our school thinking that we girls are scared little toys that they can just do whatever with and nothing would happen."

"Rachel, did he hurt you?" Quinn asked with narrowed eyes full of fire.

"Ppfftt no, trust me if anything I hurt him seeing as how I'm the one who was suspended."

"You. Hurt him?" Quinn asked in amused confusion. Rachel was 5'2 and weight most likely two times less than Zach Colman. The thought of Rachel hurting him was absurd.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Quinn, do you think I can't take care of myself?" Rachel asked with slight attitude at being mocked. Quinn's eyes widened and she back pedaled with vigor.

"Woah, no! of course not." Quinn said shaking her head in the negative quickly. It would have been comical if Rachel weren't offended.

"It's just I've never known you to be a particularly violent person." Quinn treaded gently not understand what the hell was going on in her belly at the sight of Rachel's assertiveness.

"I'm not."

"Right, that's why I'm confused. I just.. I guess I don't understand. You and Colman don't run in the same circles."

"Well on that day he chose to run in my circle by doing what he did." Rachel may not be friends with Britney but Britney was part of glee club and glee is Rachel's circle and though they were not friends by any means that didn't mean she was going to just walk by as if she didn't see or hear anything.

There was so much venom in the brunette's voice. It was angry and hateful in a way. It was so out of place for the normally Broadway obsessed diva.

It was clear to Quinn that Rachel didn't want to divulge anything about the incident if the fact that she still hadn't exactly explained what happened is anything to go on.

Quinn knew not to push. Something told her that with the lack of sleep coupled with the fact of being suspended in the span of a month.

Meaning Rachel technically only actually attended a few mere days for that month alone, was a bad mix for an explosive outburst. Rachel took attending school _very _seriously.

She decided to let it go until Rachel wanted to discuss it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was my own doing."

"Well if it's any consolation, I'll miss you in school today." Quinn said sweetly.

The fire in Rachel's eyes began to die out. The brunette smiled sadly. "I'll miss you here."

"Hey, how about when I get home after homework we watch a movie and you can tell me all about how awesome it was to not have to be in school listening to Mr. Shue basically teach us pig latin."

Rachel burst with a chuckle, her eyes brightening with amused shine. Quinn filled with pride that she put it there.

"Deal and you can tell me about your day." Rachel said just as sweetly.

"It's a date."

* * *

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. Aggie was called by Rachel and was told Quinn would be going to school today.

So instead of Beth going to Mrs. Link's. Beth would be with Aggie along with Jaxon. Rachel assured Quinn that Beth was in amazing hands and Quinn couldn't agree more.

Quinn kissed Beth on the forehead and leaned over Beth's car seat to give the same affection to Jaxon while Rachel gave Charlie a hug and kiss goodbye.

Than Rachel and Quinn turned to each other and hugged wishing each other a good day.

The two hopped in their respected cars than Rachel pressed the garage key button on her keys to open the garage door.

They had chosen to leave earlier than necessary so no one would see Quinn's suv leaving Rachel's.

Rachel didn't know if any of the kids at school lived on her street or not but you could never be too cautious. Quinn appreciated it and agreed it would be smarter to leave earlier.

Quinn was headed to Charlie's school than her own.

Rachel was dropping the babies at Aggie's than going home for some much needed uninterrupted sleep.

Than Rachel was to head to Aggie's and pick up the babies at around the same time Quinn would be leaving school to pick up Charlie.

That way everyone would get home at the same time with no worry.

* * *

Puck clenched his jaw in anger. His eyes boring holes in the back of Quinn's head as she stood at her locker getting her books for the day.

She had been gone for almost two weeks without so much as a word to anyone.

Puck and Finn had did their stake out as planned at Britney and Santana's separate houses but had no luck.

Other than witnessing an argument explode in the Lopez house but didn't know what it was about because all that could be seen was Santana's dad going toe to toe with his daughter.

Than not even forty minutes later he saw Santana storming out of her house with a crying Britney in tow. The two hopped into Santana's car and left.

Puck drove to Britney's but all the lights were off. He watched for any sign of Quinn and came up short.

Now to see her at school with out a care in the world made his blood boil.

"Hey, dude." Finn said walking up beside him.

Puck nodded at him than pointed down the hall at Quinn. Finn's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know she was back. She hasn't texted me in over a week. I've been texting her like crazy like you said though, I swear." Finn said.

"Yeah well, looks like she didn't care."

Just as Puck said that Mercedes walked up to Quinn. They watched as the two girls spoke amicably.

A light bulb went off in Pucks head. "No way."

"What?"

"Dude, Mercedes."

"What about her?"

"Dude, Quinn could be staying with Mercedes. Think about it. Mercedes family goes to the same church as Quinn's."

"So Mercedes would be the one to help her." Finn said in understanding.

"Exactly."

"Cool, so when do w-"

"Dude chill, not here. We'll talk about it later. For now act casual. Don't press her or anything. Act like it didn't bother you that she didn't reply to you."

"Okay."

"Cool."

The two fist bumped and parted Finn heading straight for Quinn.

* * *

Santana sighed tiredly as she helped Britney pick what books she'd need for class.

It has been a hell of week for them but Santana refuses to show any type of weakness in front of the masses.

She was still a cheerio with power and she planned to use that to keep Britney and herself safe at all costs.

Right now her mind was a jumbled mess of worry and fear. She never thought she'd go toe to toe with her dad over her secret girlfriend, only to have it blow up in her face when she finally said she was in love with Britney.

The words that left her fathers mouth hurt more than anything Santana has ever heard from anyone.

Santana shook her head not wanting to think about it. She shut Britney's locker and linked pinkies.

The two walked down the hall and was about to pass Quinn and Mercedes.

"Hey Q." (Britney)

"Hey." (Santana)

Quinn smiled at them radiantly.

"Hey, Mercedes." (Santana)

"Hi, Mercedes." (Britney)

"Hey guys." (Mercedes.)

Quinn's face stood neutral but she could tell something was definitely up by Santana's demeanor. Especially since she didn't call Mercedes weezy.

Santana seemed subdued some how and Britney looked a little dimmed, like her shine wasn't as bright as usual but Quinn knew not to ask in a crowded hallway or in front Mercedes of all people.

"Hey San, Brit." Quinn said with a warm smile.

First of all, Santana knows she's Puerto Rican but her psychic Mexican third eye was telling her something. So she pulled she and Britney to a stop in front of Quinn and Mercedes with a critical eye.

"Haven't seen you around, Q. Where've you been? Santana asked.

Quinn kept her face neutral. She had prepared for this earlier that morning. "My dad's mom got sick and he didn't want to leave Charlie and I home alone so we went with him."

Santana nodded but something about that story didn't sit right with her. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, way better. It was just a stomach bug."

"Cool, so did you ever get to pick up your bag from the hobbit?" Santana asked calmly.

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Your bag. I saw it at Berry's house last week."

Quinn's features immediately became guarded and Santana watched as her walls stacked high and intimidating Quinn opened her mouth to respond but than Finn interuppted.

"Hey babe." He said with a charming smile as he swooped down to kiss her but Quinn stopped him immediately with a curled disgusted lip.

"No." The blonde said.

"What?" Fina asked confused.

"Finn, I'm sorry but we're over." Quinn said cutting to the chase.

Several things happened at once. Britney covered her mouth in surprise. Mercedes eyes bulged in shock. Finn choked on air and Santana cackled with laughter.

"You're breaking up with me?!"

"Didn't she just say that?" Santana asked with unveiled sarcastic annoyance.

"Yes." Quinn replied indifferently.

"You can't do that!"

"Um, Finn I'm pretty sure she can and just did." Mercedes added.

"Mind your own business Mercedes this has nothing to do with you!"

"What did you just say to me, white boy?!"

"Quite your squealing Finn. Get it through your pig skinned head. She dumped you deal with it!" Santana added.

"Shut up, Santana!"

By now a crowd was beginning to form and Quinn was slowly growing a headache.

Quinn rolled her eyes, why couldn't she just have a regular ol' boring textbook filled school day?

"Finn, we're over that's it." Quinn said in a calm tone than shut her locker turning on her heel to leave. That is, until he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where are you going? We're not done talking about this!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, not until you tell me why!"

Just than Santana grabbed both their wrists pulling Finn's hand from Quinn's wrist.

"She doesn't owe you anything Finnessa! So do yourself a favor and leave or I _will _go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

Santana had fire in her eyes and has been holding in all her anger for some time now and it was ready to be unleashed on someone and that someone might be Finn.

She stared him down than Finn turned his angry eyes on Quinn. "This isn't over Quinn."

"Like hell it isn't." Quinn fired back.

With that Finn turned and stormed away. The crowd started to disburse.

Santana turned around and saw Quinn rubbing her wrist. She shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks San."

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" Britney asked sweetly.

Quinn smiled a small appreciative smile. "No, it's okay. Thank you though."

"Okay. Hug?" Britney tried again.

Quinn giggled than nodded as Britney pulled her into a hug. She missed her best friends.

"If Finn bothers you again come find me." Santana poke up.

"Me too." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. Well, I should head to class." Quinn replied. "I'll see you later?"

Santana nodded than pulled Quinn in to a quick hug. Than Britney pulled Quinn into a hug again. Than Mercedes was next. Than the girls smiled at each other once more before parting ways.

It wasn't until Santana was in her math class did she remember Quinn's response to her question about the back pack. Something was up she could feel it.


	13. Chapter 13

Puck growled in frustration. Quinn broke up Finn. How the hell was he suppose to get his intel now that Finn was out of the equation.

He looked down at his list. It was a list of all the cheerios and football players as well as all the gleeks he knew Quinn had been friends with or is friends with.

So far he staked out five people after Santana and Britney's. Still no luck. He didn't understand it.

He even drove around town to see if he could spot her suv any where but hadn't seen it.

He's pissed but he knew it was just a matter of time before she slipped up and when she did he'd be ready.

Until then he'd park outside of every persons house until he got something. Then he'd get his daughter back.

* * *

Quinn walked to her locker as calmly as she could. She had felt eyes on her all day and was creeped out until she realized it was Puck.

For the most part he had been stealthy but she was better at it and caught him in the act using the reflection of the trophy case in the hall as well as her pocket mirror.

It was unsettling. She knew why he was following her, he didn't believe her.

It was her second to last period of the day. So she went to her locker and gathered what she'd need for her next class and casually made her way to it, acting as if she didn't know he was there.

She made it to the room and took her seat. She pulled out her phone under the table and began typing.

_'Pucks following me.' -_**Quinn**

_'What?' -_**Rachel**

_'He's been following me all day. He doesn't believe me.' _-**Quinn**

_'About Beth?' -_**Rachel**

_'Yes. I think he's going to try and follow me back to your house.' -_**Quinn**

_'Where are you now?' -_**Rachel**

_'My second to last class.' -_**Quinn**

_'What do you have next?' _-**Rachel**

_'English.' -_**Quinn**

_'Okay, ask to go to the bathroom now and leave the school. I have my English book here. I'll text Mike about the assignment, he's in that class with you.' -_**Rachel**

_'Wow, you're good.' -_**Quinn**

_'Thanks, now go and when you get home we'll take my car to pick up Charlie when it's time to pick her up.' _-**Rachel**

_'Thanks Rachel, you're a life saver.' -_**Quinn**

_'Don't mention it. Now hurry. I'll see you when you get home.' -_**Rachel**

_'Okay, see you soon.' -_**Quinn**

Quinn stared down at Rachel's last message with an overwhelming feeling in her chest. _'Home' _Rachel called it home. Not her house or anything but home. Like it was Quinn's too. Quinn swallowed thickly and raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

"May I use the rest room?"

"Yes."

She could tell her teacher was annoyed but Quinn didn't care she grabbed her bag and went.

The blonde walked the halls being sure to pay extra attention as she casually made her way to the exit.

She reached the exit doors looking back and forth before leaving and walked briskly to her car.

As soon as she was in, she skidded out of the parking lot and headed for Rachel's.

She kept glancing in the rear view mirror hoping beyond anything that Puck wasn't following.

* * *

Rachel stared out the window watching for the blonde anxiously. The brunette sighed with relief when she spotted the suv pulling in.

She immediately pressed the garage remote to open it and Quinn slid in before the door finally closed behind her.

Quinn had the wheel in a death grip. Even though it's perfectly clear that Puck hadn't been tailing her, she still felt like he had. Like he knew.

Rachel watched Quinn from the door to the garage with sad eyes. She felt anger take hold of her at the obvious trauma Puck was causing Quinn even if he didn't realize what he was actually causing Quinn by following her around at every turn she made at school.

Rachel walked calmly to the still running car. She lightly tapped the window on the drivers side startling Quinn.

* * *

Puck had walked out of his class early to get to Quinn's on time, like he had done all day.

He stood in the hall and watched the door as the bell rung signaling the end of class with a smirk.

He watched student after student leave but slowly the smirk on his face began to slip until a look of confusion took over his features.

He rushed to the door and looked into the room only to see the teacher erasing whatever was on the board.

Empty. The fucking room was empty. He clenched his jaw and went searching for her.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sat in the living room. Rachel had just made them some tea to help calm Quinn's nerves.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked.

Quinn sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel right now. I mean, I knew Puck was greedy and selfish but I didn't think his precious apartment would make him act like a psycho."

"I didn't think so either. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. At this point he's already on to me and I can't hide forever."

"Well, maybe not forever but maybe we can buy you time. Throw him off your scent a little."

Quinn furrowed her brow at the brunette. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning for example. _I _drove the kids to Aggies not you. Maybe instead of driving them to Aggies, Aggie can babysit here instead. That way Beth never actually has to leave the house so even if he follows you. Beth is no where in sight. We'll take the car seat from your car and everything."

"I couldn't ask Aggie to do that."

"Trust me, Quinn. You wouldn't need to ask. Anyway, what would you rather? Constantly driving your daughter back and forth in worry and possibly getting caught with her or asking for help from someone whose willing to give it?"

Quinn nodded her understanding. "I guess you're right."

"Usually am."

Quinn chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Of course, you are."

"So, other than that. How was your day?"

"It was going fine. I didn't really have any problems other than Finn."

"What happened with Finn?"

"I broke up with him and he didn't take it well."

Rachel's eyes bulged. "You broke up with Finn?"

"Yes. It wasn't right for me to stay with him when I was only using him for food. He also wasn't acting like a very good boyfriend."

"True. How bad did he take it?"

"As only Finn can take anything. He got upset and grabbed me to-"

"Grabbed you?!" Rachel asked with fury in her eyes that Quinn had only seen that day Rachel had slapped Finn. They were full of anger, indignation and protective fire.

"Yes. Rachel, it's okay. He didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"That may be so but no male should put their hands on a female in a aggressive manner n-"

"I didn't say he was aggressive."

"Was he?" Rachel fired back already knowing the answer.

Quinn hesitated. "Well.."

"Quinn. Was he?"

"A little but Santana was ther-"

"Ugh! That fucking ogre!" Rachel growled shocking Quinn with the cuss word as she stood up abruptly to grab her phone.

"Rachel what are you doing?!" Quinn said as she also stood up, lightly grabbing Rachel by the wrist.

"I'm calling that sad excuse for a male lead and giving him a piece of my mind!"

"Rachel, no." Quinn said taking her phone and grasping both her hands in her own.

"Quinn, give me back my phone."

Quinn lifted their joined hands to her own face using Rachel's hands to cup her cheeks which halted Rachel's angry tirade. "Look at me. See, I'm fine. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

Rachel looked at her with aggravated but slowly calming eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides Santana was there and she stopped him."

Rachel sighed and nodded her head that she was letting it go. Her hands softly slid from Quinn's cheeks. "I guess, I'll have to thank her."

Quinn smiled a smile that was thankful but also curiously confused by the brunette's response on her behalf.

"If you want to be my guest, though it's not necessary."

"Well, I wasn't there so I'd like to thank her." Rachel said looking to the clock on the wall.

"If you insist." Quinn said but just than remembered what Santana had said to her just that morning. "By the way Rachel, Santana had asked me something earlier that I was confused by. She asked if I had gotten my back pack from your house?"

"Oh. Yeah, that was a very interesting day. Come on, I'll explain it to you on the way to Charlie's school."

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Puck growled as he took in the school parking lot as all the students began to leave in their cars.

Quinn's suv wasn't parked where it had been that morning. He's pissed he hadn't left his class earlier.

"Dude, if she left early maybe she had a doctors appointment or something. My mom picks me up early from school to take me to mine all the time." Finn said.

"That's not the point. I wanted to follow her today."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to watch her more tomorrow."

"Fine but tonight we stake out the next house on my list."

"Whose?"

"Mercedes."

"Cool, just let me go home for dinner. Mom has something to talk to me about."

Puck nodded his agreement.

"See ya, dude."

"Don't be late."

"I won't."

"Alright, later man."

* * *

Santana got into the drivers seat of her car and sighed. It had been a long day.

"Hey, San?" Britney said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to talk about it but.. maybe you should go talk to your papi. Maybe if you say your sorry he'll forgive you and forget everything that happened. You don't have to be with me. You won't have to be-"

"Brit, we talked about this. I'm not breaking up with you. This is who I am whether my family likes it or not. I'm also not going to leave you like this. I need you just as much as you need me but more importantly I _want _to be with you. Not because it's wrong or right or not the best situation. You mean more to me than _anyone. _I could live in this world completely alone without them but who I can't live without is you, okay?"

Britney nodded as her tears fell and she was filled with love for Santana but also sadness.

Santana's dad had been cruel and so hateful but Britney remembered what he said and she knew that if Santana just broke up with her and left.

Santana could still have everything she needs and to Britney _Santana's life _was more important to her than her own.

She didn't want to drag her down. She wanted Santana to be happy. The longer Santana fought with her family the more hurt Britney felt.

The more she feels like she ruining Santana's life but she knew now wasn't the time to say anything.

"Okay. I love you too." Britney replied.

The two kissed lovingly. Santana felt her heart fill with unconditional love for the girls whose lips taste like the sweetest candy.

She didn't feel like she lost much of anything but gained life with Britney. The two pulled apart.

* * *

Rachel had explained everything that had happened while Quinn was sick and the lie she had told Santana to keep her off her trail.

Quinn was surprised but not too surprised that Santana had sniffed out something was amiss and she's glad she didn't delve deeper into the conversation with Santana earlier that day. That would have been bad.

Quinn also introduced Rachel to Charlie's teacher and a few other faculty members as her friend that was giving her ride since her car was in the shop and her father was away on business.

Rachel smoothly acquaintance herself with them and offered her home and cell phone number along with her email should an emergency arise and Charlie needed an emergency pick up.

The few teachers had been very impressed with Rachel's maturity and smart thinking.

The teachers already aware of how often Quinn's father works. Quinn herself was impressed with how Rachel easily did it.

"You know, that was impressive." Quinn said as they drove away from the school.

"What?" Rachel asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"That, what you just did. You basically had those teachers eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Yes, well I'm well versed with dealing with adults-well, certain adults. The teachers in our school on the other hand not so much." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Why did you give them your information? You know that links you to us."

"I do but when you got sick and Charlie was better she missed school. I wanted to be sure I could drop her off and pick her up without issue. I would like to drop her off and pick her up more often with you if I can so they could get to know me more. The teachers will relinquish her to me without if they see I'm apart of your life. I meant what I said, you don't have to do this alone anymore, Quinn. I hope I didn't over step."

Quinn stared at the brunette's profile with glistening eyes and a smile of affection. "No.. Not at all. Thank you, Charlie and I would love that and I hope you know that you've got us to help you too."

Rachel glanced at her with a smile and her own glistening eyes. The brunette nodded that she understood.

"Thank you, Quinn. I uh.. I wanted to talk to you about something else too."

"What is it?"

"Quinn, if Puck really is staking you to get Beth back than I think we're going to need more help than just the two of us."

"Okay?.. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Santana pulled into the lot of Breadstix tiredly. It was six o'clock and she was starving."

"Okay, we're here. Now let's get our grub on."

"San?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You think after this we can stop by my house?"

Santana looked at her in sad confusion. "Why?"

"I just.. I just want to know."

Santana sighed. "Okay but babe.. No matter what, I'm here."

Britney nodded. "I know."

* * *

Aggie listened intently as Quinn explained everything that she had already explained to Rachel about her situation.

Aggie had been surprised when Rachel and Quinn turned up with the kids in tow to speak to her.

Hearing the entire story though made her weep which caused Quinn to become confused but Aggie passed it off as she being an emotional person.

Hearing about this Noah Puckerman made Aggie's blood boil and Finn Hudson she just flat out did not like after Rachel's last relationship with him fizzled out.

Now Aggie knew why Rachel had coerced Quinn into coming to her. Quinn needed help, severely.

"And that's about it. Now I'm just worried he's going to found out sooner rather than later like. I don't want him involing Rachel in this or Rachel's business being aired out. Puck is selfish and if he does find out I'm living with Rachel I'm pretty sure he'd threaten to tell her business in order to get me home."

"I see. I'm glad you've come to me."

"Rachel said I could trust and since I trust Rachel I'm trusting her judgement. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here at all."

"I'm happy you trust her and her trust in me." Aggie said. "I don't mind going to Rachel's house at all to babysit. I will gladly do so if it helps keep you all safe."

Quinn felt her insides melt with relief.

"Also now that I know everything I'd like to discuss something that you may be interested in." Aggie continued.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The position you are in is very fragile. Hearing your story, you've been through quite the ordeal and now your trying to protect your daughter from her father."

Quinn nodded.

"Well, if you'd like me to. I can help with that." Immediately Aggie saw Quinn's walls begin to stack, she smiled.

"Calm down, Quinn. I mean you no harm." Aggie said sweetly.

"I'm sorry I don't usually trust people."

"That's very understandable but allow me to explain."

"Okay."

"What if I told you I could help you get your paperwork approved for emancipation?"

Quinn's eyes bulged. "What?"

Though Quinn was 17 she still had months to go before her birthday and was struggling.

If she was to get emancipated it would make a lot of things easier especially with keeping her daughter.

That's one of the things Quinn had been worried about. She had no family for help and was homeless along with her sister.

Puck had family, his own business and had his mother co sign for their apartment. Without him she wouldn't have been able to do that.

If he found her those same factors could easily grant him full custody and Quinn could end up in foster care until she graduates. Charlie would belong to the system as well because she wasn't her legal guardian.

"Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"I'm sorry but what's the catch?"

"No catch."

"You expect to believe you'll help me get emancipated for nothing?"

"Quinn, I've told you my own story. You know I left home when I was still a child. I understand your situation more than you know. I can help you and I want to help you, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because.. we don't even really know each other. Aren't you worried about us being just kids?"

"I would worry about something like that if I thought you were actually incompetent and were reckless but so far all I see is a young woman trying her best to survive while keeping her family intact. Now, I'm going to ask you again because I will not force you. Do you want my help?"

Silence engulf the room. Rachel sat waiting on the edge of her seat in silence.

Quinn stared into Aggie's eyes searching. Aggie sat calmly and waited.

Jaxon was playing with toys on the floor and Charlie was watching cartoons. Beth was in Quinn's arms drinking her milk.

Quinn looked at all the children than Rachel than back to Aggie.

"And I wouldn't owe you anything? Like ever?" Quinn asked.

"Never. Not a thing." Aggie assured.

Quinn swallowed thickly. "Okay.. I would like your help getting emancipated."

Rachel's smile exploded onto her face and Aggie smiled warmly at Quinn with a nod of approval.

"I promise you, Quinn. You won't regret this." Aggie said.

"I hope not."


End file.
